The New Girls
by tomfelton-lover14
Summary: I really suck at summaries, but 3 new girls come to Hogwarts and romance flowers. Rated for later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Ron and Hermione, sitting in a tree…….

            Ron Weasley was sleeping soundly one Saturday morning when he had a strange feeling he was being watched.  He awoke at once to find Hermione Granger sitting on his bed.

            "Hey," he yawned.  Hermione leaned over and kissed him quickly.  He gave her a bewildered look and she kissed him again.  And again.  And again……

Natasha's arrival 

         There was a knock at the door that caught Ron and Hermione's attention. They got up and hurriedly walked downstairs.  There was a very attractive girl at the door, talking to Mrs. Weasley.  Ron smiled widely as he looked at this beautiful girl.  He quickly flattened his hair and walked coolly down the last flight of stairs.  

            "Hello, I'm Ron," he introduced himself.  Hermione seemed to know exactly what was on Ron's mind.  She walked quickly over and grabbed Ron's hand.  "Hi, I'm Hermione.  What's your name?" 

            Mrs. Weasley quickly excused herself into the kitchen, not noticing her son and Hermione holding hands.

            "I'm Natasha.  I'll be transferring to Hogwarts this year and I was wondering if you would be interested in showing me around the school."  She was smiling the entire time and Ron kept trying to pry his hand out of Hermione's.  Her brown hair, big sky blue eyes and amazing smile was overtaking Ron faster than his friend Harry could fly on his Firebolt broom.

            "Sure!" Ron volunteered. Hermione cut him off.

            "Ron and I (she edged closer to him) would be happy to."  She ended by putting her head on his shoulder to sort of, mark her territory, if you know what I mean.

              Then he noticed a second brunet behind Natasha, who was just as lovely. She had beautiful brown eyes, framed by a small pair of glasses with thin wire rims. Natasha followed his gaze.

"Oh, I almost forgot. This is my cousin Shannon. She'll be transferring along with me."

            Ron's mouth practically fell open.  He was going to show two beautiful girls around Hogworts? How did he get this lucky? Hermione on the other hand, was getting even more annoyed. How was she supposed to protect Ron from both of them? Shannon smiled at him, making Ron's knees feel as though they'd buckle at any moment. 

            "Is your friend Harry around?" Shannon asked. Ron began to feel pangs of jealousy. 

            "Oh yes, Shannon's got a bit of a crush on him I'm afraid."

            "I do not!" Shannon protested, blushing, making Ron's pangs stronger, but making Hermione feel a bit relieved. She'd only have to protect Ron from one after all.

            "My cousin Jenny, Shannon's sister will be transferring here as well.  She's my age." Natasha added.

            "Alright then, I'll call Harry, and him and I will show all three of you around.  And we'll take you to Diagon alley for supplies also."

            "And I'll come too.  Us girls can get to know each other before term starts and maybe we'll even be in the same house!"  Hermione tried to act as if she wanted to be friends, but she only wanted to keep Shannon and Natasha away from Ron.

The Departure 

            Ring, ring!  The telephone at Harry's house rang.  Now that the Dursley's knew about Harry's "criminal" godfather, he was treated as an equal. Well, almost.

            "Hello?"

            "Hey Harry!  It's Ron."

            "Oh hi!  How's your summer been?"

            "The greatest!  Guess what?"

            "What?!"

            "There are three girls transferring to Hogwarts this year.  I only met two of them, but they were prettier than veelas!! And they want us to show them around Hogwarts!!  And one of them, Shannon, has a crush on you!!!" 

            "Are you serious?"  Harry said, in awe.  He wasn't sure that any girl had ever had a crush on him, except Ron's younger sister, Ginny.  "Can I come over and stay until we go?"

            Shannon was standing next to Ron with her ear as close to the phone as she could get. She was nodding her head vigorously.  Her and Natasha had come back the next day to ask a few questions about school.         

"Well, ummm... let me ask."  Ron paused and then yelled, "MUM!

Can Harry stay for a few weeks until we can show Natasha and Shannon around?"

            "Of course!"  Mrs. Weasley had always loved having Harry at their house.

            "Sure Harry, you can come and stay.  Why don't you use Floo powder and come over to-OUCH!" Ron yelled.  Shannon had stepped on his foot trying to listen to the conversation.

            "Oops, sorry!" Shannon apologized, blushing horridly.  Natasha stifled a giggle.

            "What was that about?" Harry cried, rubbing his throbbing eardrum.  Ron explained to Harry what happened, while Shannon and Natasha backed away into the kitchen.

            "So she really does like me?!" Harry asked excitedly. "You're not just making it up?"

            "Of course not!  If you really want to meet her before we go to Diagon Alley, then you should start getting ready now and be here by, well as soon as you can!"

            "Alright, then I'll let you go.  Oh, by the way, can you make sure your fireplace is okay? So I, you know, won't get stuck in it or anything?"

            "Yep, alright then Harry, see you in a bit.  Bye!"  Ron said.

            "Bye Ron, see you!"  _Click._

            Harry hung up the phone and raced downstairs, only to find his overly large cousin Dudley resting his fat caboose in an extra large chair that had to be specially made for him.  His Aunt Petunia was making Dudley a 'snack' that was really more of a three-course meal.

            "What do you want, you wretched boy?" she said when she saw Harry standing there.

            "My friend Ron just called and asked if I could go and stay at his house until school starts.  Is it all right?" he asked politely. 

            "Yes, yes fine get out of my sight," she answered bitterly, but secretly pleased that he would be out her hair.

            Harry raced up stairs and packed all of his things.  His wand, broom, books, school robes, Quidditch robes, and everything else he needed.  He grabbed his bags, trunk, and his owl, Hedwig, seized the can of white Floo powder and ran down stairs.

            "Bye everyone!" He yelled and he was off.

Chapter Four-Harry's Crush 

When Harry arrived at the Weasley's, everyone seemed to be gathered around the fireplace. Mr. Weasley was reading the newspaper while Mrs. Weasley skimmed a cookbook. Ron was staring over at the two new girls while Hermione (who was standing unusually close to Ron) also watched them cautiously. Harry looked over to see two of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen, and one of them was smiling shyly at him. 

            "Wow," Harry whispered. That had to be Shannon. He couldn't believe his eyes. This girl really had a crush on him? Shannon's smile widened and Harry felt a blush creep into his face. She really blew Cho out of the water! 

            Harry then looked Natasha over, who was quite beautiful as well. Though she was a bit shorter than Shannon was, they had the same brown hair and charming wide smiles. Ron walked over to Harry, closely trailed by Hermione. 

            "Told you, didn't I?" Ron laughed at Harry's wide eyes. "Prettier than a Veela." Harry could tell Hermione didn't like that comment one bit, but since when did she care whom Ron was attracted to?

            "Shannon, Natasha, come meet Mr. Harry Potter." Ron waved them over.

            "Hi," Shannon said quietly, looking from him to her feet.

            "Hi," Harry replied, equally as quiet.

            "Hi Harry. My name's Natasha. I'll have to apologize for my cousin; she gets a little shy around new people, especially ones she's crushing on." Shannon smacked Natasha on the shoulder and blushed slightly. Harry blushed too. So it was true! This beautiful girl really did like him!

            "Oh hello Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley said, finally noticing Harry. "Ron, why don't you help Harry take his things up to your room."

            "Oh, that's all right Mrs. Weasley," Natasha replied. "I'm sure Shannon would love to help him. It will give them a chance to talk a bit. Besides, I still have a few things I'd like to talk to Ron about."

            "I suppose," Mrs. Weasley nodded, though she seemed a bit wary about letting them go off together. Shannon picked up Hedwig's cage and followed Harry up stairs. Harry noticed that Hermione seemed to be practically blocking Ron's view of Natasha. He still didn't understand why she was being so protective of Ron.

            "She's beautiful Harry. What's her name?" Shannon asked him.

            "Sorry, who?" The only beautiful thing Harry could think of was Shannon.

            "Your owl. What's her name?"

            "Hedwig. My friend Hagrid gave her to me as a present."

            "Hedwig, it's an interesting name. I have a cat I'll be bringing. His name is Tigger." Shannon told him, all the while petting Hedwig.

            "And you thought Hedwig was a weird name!" Harry laughed.  Shannon giggled flirtatiously.  Harry felt his heart beat quicken as he stared at Shannon.

Back down in the den, Ron was feeling the same way.  Mrs. Weasley had asked Hermione to help her in the kitchen, so she was out of Ron's way.  Mr. Weasley excused himself to the little boy's room, so Ron and Natasha were sitting alone on the den couch.

            "Ron, I have a question," Natasha began.

            "Really, what?" he replied.  He was hoping that Natasha would admit to being madly in love with him.

            "Do you know who Draco Malfoy is?"

             Ron groaned, "Yea, why?"

            "Well, I heard that he was really hot, and I was wondering what his personality is like so I can know whether or not to work my charm." She ended with a big grin.

            "Oh, I know him alright," Ron started, "He's a selfish, ugly jerk who thinks he's better than everyone else and that all that matters is money!"

            "Oh, so do you think I have a chance with him?" Natasha asked.

            "Why, may I ask, do you want to date a moron like him?!" Ron replied angrily.  He knew that the day Natasha arrived; Draco would stop at nothing to get her.  Ron really wanted to keep this girl all to himself.

            "So he's out of my league?" she asked impatiently.

            "No, you're very much out of _his league." Ron said.  Natasha blushed.  So did Ron.  _

            "Ron, can we go find Harry and Shannon?"

            "Sure," he answered, very disappointed that he was still with out a girlfriend.     

            Natasha followed Ron to his room where they found Shannon and Harry sitting on the bed talking.  Ron pulled Harry over to the opposite side of the room.

            "You'll never guess who Natasha likes!" Ron exclaimed. "Draco Malfoy!"

            "Uh huh," Harry nodded, still watching Shannon.

            "Harry!!" Ron yelled, shaking Harry's arm.

            "What? Oh, right. Draco. What about him?" Harry gave Ron a confused look.

            "Natasha has the hots for him! She kept asking me all these questions about him. I couldn't believe it! She'd rather date him than me!" There was a mix of anger and disappointment in Ron's eyes.

            "What a slime ball. Why would any girl like him?" Harry shook his head.

            "I don't know. I'd rather not think about it anymore." Ron looked over at the two girls talking by the door. "Well, on a happier note, I think Shannon really likes you."

            "Really?" Harry smiled. "I hope so." 

Meanwhile, Natasha and Shannon were having a conversation of their own.

            "Harry's really into you Shannon!"  Natasha said happily.

            "Do you really think so?"

            "Yea!  He kept staring at you when Ron was talking to him."  Shannon glanced over.  Sure enough Harry was staring at her, but when he saw her glance at him he quickly turned away.

            "See!?  I told you!" Natasha said.  Shannon chuckled.

            "Well Ron really likes you!" she said quickly.

            "No, I have a hunch that he and Hermione are dating.  Why anyone would date that hairball is beyond me.  She's such a priss!"

            "I really like her.  We're going to be really good friends, I can just tell!"  Shannon said excitedly.

            "Well I think she's a brat and she should be nicer."

            "The only reason she's snotty to you is because Ron likes you!" Shannon exclaimed matter-of-factly.

            "You think so?" Natasha asked.  "He's really cute, but I really want to meet that Draco Hermione told us about.  He sounds sooooo hot!!  But if we're staying here a few days, who knows?  Ron and I could _really_ get to know each other!"

            "You should give him a chance, but make sure he and Hermione are only friends before you try anything." Shannon warned.

            "I will, believe me; I don't ever want to get into a fight with Ms. Hairball!"  At that moment Hermione walked up.

            "Hi!  Who were you talking about?" she asked cautiously.

            "Oh, just a friend of mine that I don't like very much anymore," Natasha blurted.

            "Oh," Hermione said quietly as she sat down and observed Ron from afar.  She sensed she would be forgotten because Natasha and Shannon were there.

"Oh my gosh!  Eww!  Why? Gross!!"  Harry cried.  Ron had finished telling him about what Hermione had done.

            "Yeah, I know.  It just…..happened," Ron said.  That's all he could explain.  It all made sense to Harry now. Hermione was keeping so close to Ron because she thought of him as her territory, and Natasha was intruding on it.

"Listen Ron, if you really want to pursue things with Natasha you'd better straighten things out with Hermione first."

"Yea, I guess your right. It's just that, well, think of how sad she'd be. I don't know if I can." He looked at Hermione sitting on the bed by Shannon and Natasha, watching him gloomily.

            Shannon noticed the sad look on Hermione's face and decided to try to make her feel better by including her in the conversation.

            "So Hermione, are you and Ron, I mean, you know, a couple?" Shannon asked, hoping she didn't sound stupid stumbling over her words like that.

            "Well, yes and no." Hermione looked at them with sad brown eyes. "I mean we were, well sort of, but now, I don't know. It's not really official. Well to me it is, but I don't know about him." Shannon could tell this was an uncomfortable subject for her. She shot Natasha a warning look. Natasha nodded in agreement. She wouldn't go after Ron. At least not until she knew if they were a couple, and if they were, she'd keep her distance. Natasha noticed that Shannon's attention was once again on Harry. Hermione noticed it too.

            "So you like Harry, do you?" Hermione smiled. She was happy to see that Ron was safe from one of them.

            Shannon blushed a bit, "Well, he's awfully cute, and so sweet."

            "That's a yes," Natasha translated.

            "I have an idea," Hermione laughed and ran over to the boys. "Harry, why don't you take Shannon for a walk, you know, show her the neighborhood?" It would be a great way to get Natasha alone and see if she really was after Ron.

            Harry was unsure, he liked Shannon a lot, but he really didn't know his way around all that well.

            Seeing the worry on Harry's face Ron said, "Listen, we'll all go so you don't get yourselves lost. If you want, we'll let you two walk by yourselves, just stay in sight of us ok?" Harry nodded and they were on their way.

Chapter Five- Lovely Day for a Walk

Ron, Natasha and Hermione walked together, careful to stay a few feet ahead of Harry and Shannon to give them their privacy. Now that Hermione felt her territory was once again being tread upon, her snootiness was back. She was very careful to stay between Ron and Natasha, though Natasha made no moves for him. 

            "They make such a cute couple don't they?" Natasha squealed about Harry and Shannon.

            "Yea," Ron sighed, looking back at Shannon and Harry who were now holding hands. He couldn't help but wish that Hermione was gone so he could be holding Natasha's hand too.  

            "What's the matter Ron?" Hermione must have misread the look in his eyes, for she threaded her arm through his, as if to comfort him. 

            "Nothing, nothing." Ron shook his head and wondered how on earth he would ever break things to her.

            Meanwhile Shannon and Harry were having a great time. Harry's heart was pounding furiously. He was sure Shannon could hear it. He loved walking with her and holding her hand. He wanted this walk to last forever. Shannon felt the same way.

            "So your on the Quidditch team?" Shannon asked, smiling shyly as she tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear. 

            "Yea, I'm the seeker for Gryffindor." Harry bragged. "I made it in my first year at Hogwarts."

            "Wow, I can't wait to see you play. You must be amazing to watch." Harry flushed deeply at her praise. "So what house did you say you were in?"

            "Gryffindor. Hermione, and all the Weasley's, including Ron's brothers and sister, are in it too." Harry smiled remembering the good times he'd had in the common room.

            "Wow, I hope I'm in your house too." She smiled, making Harry feel as if he were walking on air.

Hermione must have been getting jealous of Harry and Shannon because she had grabbed a hold of Ron's hand and was squeezing it so hard he had barely any feeling left in it.

            "Natasha was asking me about Draco Malfoy today," Ron told her, hoping she'd realize that Natasha didn't like him and would loosen her grip on his hand. "Apparently, she's heard he's very hot."

                                                                                                                                       But his tactic didn't work; Hermione only squeezed his hand harder and looked at Natasha with wide eyes.

            "Malfoy? He's such a nasty, sneaky little git. Why would you ever be interested in him?" Hermione couldn't hide her hatred for him. "I'd advise you to stay far, far away from him!"

            "Maybe you guys just got off on the wrong foot? Maybe he's a really nice guy deep down?" Natasha said defensively. Hermione and Ron exchanged a quick "DEEP, deep down!" look.

            "Just wait until you meet him. You'll understand then," Ron nodded, telling himself he'd have a chance with her once she saw what a git Malfoy was. Natasha began to say something, but she was cut short by the laughter coming from behind them. Looking back at the couple talking happily, they all imagined themselves in the same position, Hermione with Ron, Ron with Natasha, and Natasha with Draco, whatever he looked like. They all seemed to let out a collective sigh.

            "Oh look, Ron and Hermione are holding hands!" Shannon laughed.

            "Looks more like she's trying to crush Ron's hand into jelly." Harry replied. Both Shannon and Harry burst out laughing.

            All too soon they arrived back at the house.


	2. New school year with tons of surprises

Chapter Six-Shopping at Diagon Alley 

            "So, where exactly do we go?" Natasha asked Harry.

            "I'll show you when we get there!" Harry said for what seemed like the hundredth time.  

            Harry, Shannon, Natasha, Ron, and Hermione were walking down the crowded streets of London.  They had been dropped off by Ron's father, before he headed to work.

            "Look, there's the Leaky Cauldron," Hermione said suddenly.  She was the only one that was paying attention.  Harry was staring at Shannon (with whom he was holding hands with again) and Ron was staring at Natasha, who was probably daydreaming about Malfoy.

            "Already?" Harry asked.

            "Look for yourself!" Hermione said with a laugh, pointing at the old building.

            "Oh, I guess it's been a few decades since they've done any repairs, or cleaning in general." Natasha said skeptically.  She was a neat freak and hated dirty homes.

            "It's not like that on the inside.  It's to distract muggles from going in." Ron explained as they walked into the big old bar.

            "Why are we going in here in the first place? I really don't see the point," Natasha complained. Ron just shook his head and led them between the many tables in the smoke filled room. It seemed to swell with whispers as people noticed the notorious Harry Potter holding hands with an unfamiliar, yet very beautiful girl. Harry either didn't notice or didn't care. He just kept a tight hold on Shannon and followed Ron to the back of the bar. Once there, Ron tapped the wall a few times and the bricks began to shake and move away. Shannon and Natasha gasped.

            "It's alright," Harry assured them. 

            "Wow," Shannon whispered. 

            "This," said Ron smiling. "is Diagon Alley."

            "It's a great place, there's tons of shops where you can buy anything you'll ever need." Hermione added, making her way closer to Ron.  He edged over to Natasha.

            "Yea, and since I helped dad all summer, I get to buy extra stuff too, along with my new wand." Ron exclaimed, remembering a previous year when he had broken his last one.

            "I have to get a new wand, too." Hermione said.  "Do you three need one?" she asked Shannon, Natasha, and Harry.

            "No." they answered simultaneously. 

            "How about you two go and do that and we'll meet you at Madame Malkin's." Harry said casually.  He had been pushing Ron into telling Hermione the truth.  This seemed like the perfect time to do it.

            "Alright…" Ron groaned, knowing what he had to do.

            The two groups departed and walked in different directions.

         "Well, I need to stop at Gringotts, and I was thinking about stopping for ice cream afterward. Sound good?" Harry asked, smiling.

            "Wonderful," Shannon replied. Natasha simply nodded, too distracted by the thought of a chocolate sundae to do anything else. 

            Ron and Hermione made their way slowly to Ollivander's. The air was thick with tension, and Ron couldn't help but wish that someone, anyone, would show up and help thin it out. Hermione must have sensed something was wrong, because she gave Ron a questioning look, but said nothing.

            "Hermione, we need to talk," Ron began. This was going to be hard, but he had to do it, and now was as good of a time as any. But before he could say anymore, someone called Hermione's name. They both turned to find Viktor Krum standing behind them.

            "Viktor!" Hermione's eyes lit up. "Hi!"

            "Yea, hi," Ron echoed, although much less enthusiastically. 

            "Hello, Hermione.  See, I can say it right now!" Krum responded with a slight laugh.

            "So, are you shopping for school supplies?" Hermione asked flirtatiously.  She secretly still had a crush on Krum, and was delighted to see him.

            "Yes, and I vos vondering, vould you like to join me?" he asked her.

            It was all she could do to keep from shrieking joyfully as she answered 'yes' very casually.

            "Well then I think I'll go and catch up with the others," Ron said, beaming.

            "See you then," Hermione answered carelessly.

            "Yea, see you." Krum echoed as they walked off.

The 'Break up' 

            Ron was very happy that Krum had showed up because he didn't have to hurt Hermione, and because he felt that maybe now, she'd forget about him.  Now he was all alone with Natasha and he could finally get to know her, without Hermione shoving in between them constantly.

            "Guys, wait up!" Ron yelled as he caught a glance of Natasha's pink sweater.  She instantly turned around, and gave him a puzzled look.

            "What are you doing here?  Where is Hermione?" Harry started.  Ron interrupted him.

            "She saw Krum and they went to shop together and I think she's over me. YES!" he said, almost as enthusiastically as when Hermione spotted Krum.  He did a little jig that made Natasha laugh.

            "Oh, well we were just walking to Gringotts." Harry said as they started walking again. Once there, Shannon clung tightly to Harry. The goblins really creeped her out. Natasha followed suite, clinging to Ron's hand. Ron grinned from ear to ear. Harry withdrew some money from his vault and they were on their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.  

Natasha ordered the chocolate sundae she'd been dreaming about, while Shannon and Harry ordered a banana split to share. Ron had been deciding between a scoop of mint chocolate chip and strawberry swirl when Natasha suggested they share her sundae. After all, she'd never be able to finish it. Ron quickly agreed. 

It wasn't long after they got their ice cream that Shannon and Harry started a small food fight, smearing ice cream all over each other's faces. Ron couldn't stop laughing. Shannon and Harry both looked at each other and began wiping ice cream on Ron as well. Needless to say they were all quite a sight afterwards. Shannon then excused herself to go clean up, and Natasha went with her. Harry and Ron stayed at the table, wiping their faces with damp napkins.

"Ron," Harry began. "Why did you leave Hermione alone with Krum? You were supposed to break up with her!"

"That's why I left!" Ron protested. "Maybe she'll realize she still likes Krum and will break us up herself!" Harry nodded, but he had his doubts. When Shannon returned, so did Harry's smile, and Hermione was once again forgotten. 

          "Where to next?" Natasha inquired.

            "Well, we all need books, so let's go there." Harry said pointing.  They all walked a few blocks down to Flourish and Blotts and picked up a year's worth of books. Shannon couldn't resist stopping at the Magic Managerie to look at the assortment of pets. Ron had had his fill of the place when he had stopped there for Scabbers' medicine two years ago and was not in the mood to visit it again; instead he headed to Ollivander's. He still needed a wand after all. The group made plans to meet at Madame Malkin's Robes for Every Occasion in 15 minutes and then went their separate ways. 

            When Ron was only a few doors away from Ollivander's, he thought he heard Hermione laugh. Figuring he'd better inform her of where they were to meet in 15 minutes, he headed toward the sound of her giggles. There, in a small, dimly lit space between two buildings he could just make out the silhouettes of Krum and Hermione. Hermione's back was against the wall and Krum was in front of her. Another peel of laughter erupted from her direction before Krum bent over and kissed her quickly. Ron gasped. 

            "Hermione!" he yelled. _She kissed him back, he thought. Great, now he could dump her for sure!_

            "Ron?" Hermione whispered, obviously startled. "I-I can explain!" she stammered, emerging from the shadows.

            "I don't want to hear it Hermione!" He did his best to sound angry. "We're through! Understand? Through!" Then he turned and stormed off towards Ollivander's. 

Hermione's mouth fell open, "Oh no. What have I done?" She shook her head sadly. Krum put his arm around her, but it only made her feel worse.

Ron gleefully skipped to Ollivander's and walked in the creaky old door.

            "Hello, dear boy," Mr. Ollivander's scratchy voice was heard from behind a shelf, "What can I do for you?"

            "Umm…I need a new wand." Ron stammered.  Mr. Ollivander really creeped him out.

            "Alright," he started, crawling carefully off the ladder and picking up a box, "Try this."

            Ron gave the wand a wave and an entire shelf fell down.  He blushed deeply and set the wand on the counter top.

            "That's alright, try this one." Mr. Ollivander reassured, handing him a second wand.

            Ron gave that a wave and all of the boxes that had fallen off were replaced instantly.

            "That's the one!" Mr. Ollivander said happily as he packaged Ron's new wand.

            The group reassembled at Madame Malkin's. Harry and Shannon noticed the tension between Ron and Hermione (Natasha was actually in between them), and knew something was up.  Shannon, Harry, and Hermione went off in one direction, while Natasha and Ron went in the other. 

            "So, what's up with you and Hermione?" Natasha asked casually as she looked at the many robes hanging on hooks.

"I caught her making out with Krum and so I figured that was the perfect moment to break up with her." He said.

            "Oh, so you were a couple?" 

            "Well, not really.  Sort of."

            "What do you mean by that?"

            "Well, we kissed, and she thought it went on from there."

            "So you don't really like her like that?"

            "No, she's a really good friend of mine and I just don't see her in that way."

            "Oh." Natasha responded faintly.  She felt kind of bad for him.  She had no clue why, but she did.  So, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Ron's eyes grew to the size of saucers as a blush settled into his cheeks. _Had that really just happened, or did I imagine it?_ He wondered. 

            "Sorry, I just thought you looked like you needed to be cheered up," Natasha explained quickly. 

            "It's- it's fine, really." Ron's hand covered the spot on his cheek that Natasha had kissed. 

            "So what do you think of this one?" Natasha asked, holding up a green and silver robe, trying desperately to change the subject.

            "What's wrong? Why are you and Ron acting so weird towards each other?" Shannon asked Hermione, just as Hermione had began to wonder if the two (Harry and Shannon) had let their hands part for even a second that day.

            "I," Hermione began, but seemed unable to continue.

            "Does it have something to do with Krum?" Harry asked, gently pushing for an explanation. Hermione nodded, looking close to tears.

           "Maybe we'd better sit down," Shannon suggested, guiding Hermione to a bench near a fitting room.

            "I, we, Krum and I, we were having a good time. We were just sort of window shopping, talking about our summers," Hermione managed to squeak out between sniffs. "Then he pulled me over in a little alley. He told me he wanted to stop and talk, to be alone, just us two." Shannon nodded trying to comfort her, while urging her on at the same time. 

            "That's all we did, we were just talking, and then he leaned over and-and, he kissed me." She broke into sobs.

            "And Ron saw him?" Shannon finished, giving Harry a worried look. She felt so bad for Hermione, who was nodding slightly.

            "But I kissed him too," Hermione's wails got louder and began to draw attention. 

            "It's alright Hermione! Really, it is." Harry tried to quiet her.

            "But he hates me now! He said we're through!" Her eyes were wide with emphasis.

            "Hermione, he's your friend. He doesn't hate you! He's probably just hurt right now, but he'll get over it." Shannon told her, but secretly Harry suspected that Ron was ecstatic to find such an easy way out of the relationship. 

            Hermione shook her head, "He hates me." 

            "Why don't we find you some nice new robes?" Shannon suggested. "That'll cheer you up."

            Meanwhile, Ron and Natasha were having a lot of fun getting to know each other.  They got along so well, the term _soul mates _flew into Ron's head every so often.  Sure Natasha was adorable, but once you got to know her she was absolutely gorgeous.  Ron was in love.

            "So, how does this look?" Natasha asked as she strolled out of the dressing room.  Her ensemble consisted of a silver and dark green robe.  It flattered her very well.

            "That looks really great!" Ron responded.

            "Alright, I'll take five-wait no seven of these." She said to the saleslady, handing her 15 gold galleons.

            "Hmm…should I get one in pink?" Natasha asked, rhetorically.

            "Yea, you look good in pink." Ron gushed.  In his opinion, Natasha looked good in _anything!_

            "Ok, two of them in pink," Natasha agreed. The lady went over and packaged all of the robes and then they walked over to where Harry, Shannon, and Hermione were all sitting, their bags in their hands.              

"So, have fun?" Natasha asked as she walked over, looking at Hermione's tear streaked face.  She patted her shoulder.  It wasn't much, but to Hermione it was the best gesture anyone could give her right now.

            "Well, we had better get going.  Train leaves in forty-five minutes." Harry said in his take charge voice he had been using all day.  All five of them stood up and were on their way to Platform 9-3/4.

The Train Ride

            They were all seated on the train now. Harry, Shannon, and Hermione in one compartment, while Ron and Natasha sat in another. Shannon and Harry would have preferred a compartment to themselves, but they knew Hermione wouldn't be comfortable in one with Ron. 

            The entrance to platform 9-3/4 was not something visible to the naked eye. You had to actually walk through one of the many pillars in the station to get to it. Harry laughed as he remembered how long it took to coax Shannon and Natasha to go through it. They were afraid they'd simply bounce off of it.

            Just then Malfoy walked by and happened to peek into Harry's compartment. He had intended to make some snide remark to Harry, but was too astounded by what he saw. Harry sat holding hands with a girl he'd never seen before. And not just any girl, but a beautiful one at that. He couldn't believe his eyes. How did a geek like Potter wind up with someone like her? 

            Harry noticed Malfoy's wide eyes peering in at Shannon. He narrowed his eyes at the intruder and scooted closer to her. Once Malfoy disappeared Harry relaxed and once again joined in a conversation with Hermione and Shannon. They were only talking for a few minutes when they were interrupted again. A tall, curly haired brunette suddenly burst in on them. She plopped down on the other side of Shannon and farted loudly.

            "Safety!" She yelled. Harry looked absolutely terrified.

            "Um Harry," Shannon laughed nervously. "This is my sister Jennifer." Harry couldn't believe his eyes. How could these two be related? Shannon was thin, with a clear complexion and straight brown hair. Jennifer on the other hand, wasn't exactly skinny, with freckles and a very loud personality.

            "Hi there Harry! Nice to meet ya!" Jennifer shook his hand vigorously. "Oh my gosh Shannon, you should have smelled this guy I passed on my way to the train! I was like 'Dude, you smell really good!' but he gave me a weird look and walked faster."

            Shannon looked very nervous, not to mention embarrassed. She had let go of Harry and was wringing her hands.

            "Well maybe you shouldn't tell people you don't know that they smell good." Shannon suggested.

            "Hey, if they have a problem with me it its not my fault." Jennifer retorted. Shannon just shook her head and shot Harry a mortified look.

            "Well, there are four houses-Gryffindor, me, Harry, and Hermione are all in that one, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."  Ron explained to Natasha.  They were really getting comfortable now, sitting very close and even holding hands.  Ron was in heaven.

            "Who's the meanest teacher?" Natasha asked quietly.

            "Snape.  Such a git, always taking points from Gryffindor even if we don't do anything." Ron said angrily.

            "Really?  He sounds like a jerk.  I'll have to give him a hard time." Natasha said jokingly.  She liked to make trouble for teachers, especially ones she didn't like.

            "Yea, I did last year but he just takes away points." Ron said.

            "Oh." Natasha didn't know what to say.

            "So, are you still looking forward to meeting Malfoy?" 

            "Yes I am." Natasha stated simply.  Ron was really annoying her about the Malfoy thing.  Couldn't he just wait until she met him to start ripping on him?

            "Well, I'm going to go change." Natasha said as she stood up.  She grabbed her robe, and walked out, closing the door quietly behind her.

            On her way to change she passed quite a few compartments filled with kids. She happened to stop by Shannon and Harry's compartment to see that Jennifer was now aboard. After a quick hello she was on her way again, but not for long. There, only a few doors down, sitting with two overweight boys, was the cutest blonde boy Natasha had ever seen. She knew it had to be Malfoy. She stood there for a few minutes longer, trying to get up the courage to say hello, but she was interrupted first. Ron was walking quickly, looking everywhere for her. 

            "Great," Natasha whispered sarcastically and hurried off to find a place to change.

            "Where'd she go?" Ron asked, stopping in front of Malfoy's compartment. "I could have sworn I saw her here."

            "What are you mumbling about Weasley?" Malfoy sneered. "Looking for your imaginary friend? After all, Potter must be too busy with his girlfriend to pay any attention to you." Ron simply glared at him. If only Natasha was here to see what a horrible person Malfoy really was.

            "And by the way, how did such a gorgeous girl wind up with that geek anyway? She must be severely brain dead or something," Malfoy continued. Ron began to ball his fists, preparing to punch Malfoy square in the nose, but then Crabbe and Goyle appeared behind him. Ron decided to change strategy.

            "Aw, how cute Malfoy! You're jealous. Well sorry to be the one to tell you this, but she'd sooner be interested in one of Hagrid's blast-ended skrewts than you." Malfoy's eyes were glowing with rage at Ron's words. "And you know what else? She's about a hundred times smarter than you are. Now I hate to just insult and run, but I'm afraid I have to. See you at school." Ron walked away, a wide smile on his face, knowing he was leaving Malfoy behind absolutely fuming.

            "He was absolutely gorgeous!" Ron heard Natasha gushing as he entered Harry's compartment. He looked around to see Harry once again staring at Shannon, while she and a strange girl listened intently to Natasha, her mouth hanging wide open.  Hermione was also there, but her eyes were full of anger at the mere mention of this so-called gorgeous guy. 

            "Talking about me?" Ron asked, smiling as he sat down at Natasha's side.

            "Nope, I think she's talking about Malfoy," Harry replied, pulling his eyes from Shannon. Ron's smile turned to a scowl. Shannon, trying to lighten the mood, decided to introduce Jennifer.

            "Ron, this is my sister Jennifer. Jennifer, this is Ron."

            "Hey," Jennifer said, once again a little too loudly. Ron was amazed. The two didn't look or act alike at all! Shannon sat, legs crossed, leaning back against the seat. She spoke softly and politely. Jennifer, on the other hand, sat with her legs spread apart, slouched over and leaning on her elbows, which rested on her knees. She spoke a bit too loud and didn't seem to have a problem with farting, which she did quite often.    

            "You don't look a thing alike!" Ron exclaimed, disregarding Jennifer's greeting. 

            "Thank you," Shannon and Jennifer said at the same time. They both laughed, Jennifer a little too loudly.

Malfoy's rejection

Later Shannon excused herself to use the bathroom. On her way past Malfoy's compartment, he happened to see her, and was waiting for her on her return. Just before she walked in front of his door, Malfoy stepped out in front of her, blocking her path.

            "Excuse me," Shannon asked politely, anxious to get back with Harry and Natasha. 

            "Well of course, but first I'll need to know your name," Malfoy smiled slyly. Nothing would give him more pleasure than to steal Harry's girl from him.

            "My name is Shannon. And you are?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow slightly.

            "The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," He replied, taking her hand and bringing it toward his lips to kiss. She realized what he was about to do and turned her hand to shake his, hitting him in the nose.

            "So you're the infamous Malfoy? I've heard quite a lot about you."

            "Yes, I suppose Potter has told you a few things. But I, on the other hand, have heard nothing about you," Malfoy smiled again, doing his best to charm her. "I thought perhaps we could get to know each other over a little tour of the school."

            "Sorry, but Harry and Ron already offered." She replied, not looking the least bit sorry, or tempted. Actually, she seemed somewhat bored with him.

            "Such a nice guy," Malfoy said under his breath.

            Shannon heard the sarcasm in his voice, "Yes, he really is one of the nicest people I've ever met. Now if you don't mind, I'll have to be getting back to him."

            "And what if I mind?" Malfoy gave her a half smile, trying to hide his frustration.

            "Then I'll have to go anyway." She was really getting annoyed and pushed past him, purposely stepping on his foot. Malfoy glared at her as she hurried away. He did not take rejection well.

            "What a grease ball," Shannon said as she told Harry about her encounter with Malfoy. Natasha and Ron were once again alone in their compartment. 

            Harry shook his head, "He was hoping to steal you from me."

            "Ick, that slimy creep? Not a chance." Shannon reassured him, but Harry knew what Malfoy's intentions had been. He would stop at nothing to hurt Harry. "Ron on the other hand…" She joked and smiled, making him feel a little better, but making him more nervous about losing her at the same time.

            "I know," Harry nodded, more to convince himself than her. "But just do me a favor and stay away from Malfoy."

            "Not a problem," Shannon commented. She was thinking the same thing. She could see the worry that still hung in his eyes and hugged him.

            "Whoa, am I interrupting?" Ron stood in the doorway, his eyebrows raised, but he grinned widely. Shannon and Harry just smiled and shook their heads, embarrassed about being walked in on.

            "Where are Jenny and Hermione?" Natasha asked. She stood behind Ron, looking over his shoulder. They made their way to a seat and sat down next to each other. To Shannon and Harry's surprise, Ron grabbed Natasha's hand, and Natasha didn't pull away.

            "They're changing right now." Shannon replied, smiling and giving Harry a look that meant 'Wow, look at them!'.  

"That's good," Ron replied. "We'll be there in a few minutes." 

Arrival at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

When the train stopped all the fifth years were seated in horse-less carriages.  When everyone had been seated they started to move, taking the passengers over to the school.  Feeling slightly dazed, Natasha met back up with Harry and Shannon, accompanied by Hermione and Jennifer (who looked slightly annoyed by Hermione's endless talking) and Ron who took his position next to Natasha.

They walked into a large, gray marble hallway and made their way up a staircase.  They were greeted by a solemn looking witch with black hair that was pulled up in a tight bun.  She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall.

"Alright now fifth year students and our new girls," Professor McGonagall said loudly so as to be heard over all the talking. Malfoy had, just as Ron predicted, spotted Natasha and was just about to introduce himself when Professor started talking.

"We are just about to begin the Sorting Ceremony. All fifth years should go in and sit down-except for Shannon, Natasha, and Jennifer. You three will come with me." Everyone scurried off into The Great Hall except for the three girls.

"As you may have heard, you need to be sorted into your houses. After we are done sorting the first years, you three will have your turn. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Follow me please," McGonagall ended, and then she promptly turned around and started walking toward a small group of young looking witches and wizards-to-be.

"I'm really nervous!" Natasha said shakily.

"Me too," Shannon agreed.

"Yea, and me three!" Jenny said, a little loudly and some of the first years were staring at them. Jenny threw a dirty look their way and turned around to talk to her sister and cousin.

"I really want to be in Hufflepuff. It sounds like a fat person! Wiggly Jiggly Hufflepuff!" Jenny said and then laughed. Really loud. All the first years looked over this time.

"Do you have a problem?" she yelled. All of the kids shook their heads quickly and continued on, talking nervously. 

"Oh my god Jennifer!" Shannon said, trying as hard as possible to control her laughter. She didn't succeed long, and soon erupted into fits of giggles. "You sound like a chipmunk!" 

"You know what? I don't care. If you have a problem with me that's not my fault." Jenny snapped. She absolutely hated it when people picked at her.

"Anyway, did you guys see Malfoy?!" Natasha shrieked. "He's sooooo hott!!"

"Can you say bacon grease?" Jenny said blankly.

"Whatever, at least I don't like that Oliver Wood man-woman-dude! He's so ugly!" Natasha said defensively. Her and Jenny were really close, but they always seemed to get into little 'fights' over something dumb, or were competing with each other.

"Come along now students!" Professor McGonagall's booming voice was heard over the commotion. As she started walking toward the great big doors, all of the first years followed, and Shannon, Jenny, and Natasha.

The great chestnut cherry doors opened as they approached. As the three girls entered, they could feel all eyes on them. Malfoy was stretching his neck this way and that, checking out Natasha.

"She's better than a veela!" he said to Crabbe and Goyle_.  And better then Potter's nerdy little girlfriend he thought to himself._

"Look at Malfoy," Ron said to Harry, "Looks like a giraffe!" Harry nodded and grinned. He probably did too. Shannon was so beautiful, he just couldn't help staring at her.

"May I have your attention please?" McGonagall's voice was heard once again. All conversations were ended and every student was watching attentively(Except for Malfoy and Ron who were both staring at Natasha, but listening, too)

"The Sorting Ceremony is now starting. As some of you may know, we have three fifth year students that have transferred here, and shall be sorted as well. Now we begin. Jessica Moremeal!"

A small, mousy girl with short brown hair and big green eyes walked up and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the old, gray hat on her head and it soon yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" The girl grinned and ran down to her house table. Jeremy Klinger was sorted into Gryffindor, Sarah Prewitt was sorted into Hufflepuff, and soon all the first years were sitting at their tables.

"Jennifer Peters!" McGonagall yelled. Jenny walked up slowly and sat down. When she had the hat on, it yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Jenny grinned and walked quickly to her table.

"Shannon Peters!" As Shannon walked up, Harry could hear a lot of boys in the room oohing and ahhing.

"She's a looker!" Seamus whispered to Fred.

"That's Harry's girlfriend!" He replied.

"Shut-up Fred!" Harry said defensively. But he was thinking, _Is it really that obvious? _

"GRYFFINDOR!" he heard the hat yell. Harry leapt up to give Shannon a congratulatory hug. She smiled that beautiful smile that made Harry's knees turn to Jell-O.

"Natasha Herring!" The room fell silent as she walked up slowly to the stool. Every single boy in the room had their mouths hanging wide open. Malfoy's heart stopped and he hoped like heck that she would be in Slytherin.

The hat was placed atop her head and she heard it whisper in her ear, "_I know where you belong, but I also know where you desire to be. If I put you there, be sure to act wisely._" Natasha nodded slightly.

"SLYTHERIN!" the wise old hat yelled. Everyone was clapping and cheering as loud as they could.

Natasha casually walked to her table, glad that the hat had put her with Malfoy.She flashed her gorgeous smile to a few cute guys that she walked by, making Malfoy sting with envy. As she neared to the table where she would sit, 10 or more guys got up and offered her a seat. But she made her way over to Malfoy, and sat down gracefully beside him.

"Hi! My name's Natasha. What's yours?" she asked innocently.

"Draco Malfoy." He answered. He could hardly speak at all. The most beautiful girl in the world was sitting next to him. Even better, she was, well, flirting with him!

"So, when do we eat? I'm sooooo hungry!"

"As soon as the food appears."

"Appears?"

"You'll see." Malfoy said, flashing her his best smile. Natasha felt her heart melt. He actually seemed to like her!

"Do you want to ask Professor Dumbledoore if, after we eat, we can take a tour of the school?" Malfoy asked. He stared at Natasha, willing her to say yes.

"Sure!" she agreed excitedly.  She had totally forgotten about taking the tour with Ron and Harry.

"Great, be back in a second." He answered as he got up and walked away.

Natasha sighed happily as she watched the hottest guy she had ever seen walk away.

"Hi! What's your name?" a medium sized girl said to Natasha. She had frizzy blond hair and small hazel eyes.

"Natasha. And yours?" she replied.

"Pansy Parkinson. We're in the same house. So, do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"Yea, it's pretty cool."

"Great. I love you're hair!! Did you bewitch it, or can you actually do it by hand?" Pansy exclaimed, pointing to Natasha's cornrows.

"I can do it by hand. I can do yours, if you'd like."

"That would be bloody awesome! Can you do it tonight?"

"Sure! Sounds great."

"Okay, cool. Do you want to come down and eat with me and Ana?" she asked, pointing to a petite girl with brown hair and big brown eyes. She was very cute, and this made Natasha nervous about Malfoy.

"Umm, maybe another day-I'm eating with Draco Malfoy."

"What about me?" Draco had just walked up.

"Oh, I was just telling Pansy that I couldn't eat with her because I'm eating with you." Natasha said confidently.

"Oh, I see. By the way, Dumbledoore said that we could go for a tour after we eat." Crabbe and Goyle raised their heads slightly.

"Just the two of us." He glared at them.

"Okay." Natasha answered happily.

"Students, please be seated!" Dumbledoore said loudly. All students sank into their seats and the Great Hall was silent.

"Let the feast begin!" he cried. Within a second, a few hundred dishes of food appeared on each of the four tables. Whole wheat bread and butter, fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn on the cob, cheesecakes, cookies, and any other food you could think of.

"Oh wow!" Natasha said, already helping herself to some potatoes and chicken. Malfoy smiled dizzily. She was just so beautiful! He helped himself to the beef stew as Natasha munched happily on the fried chicken.

Malfoy's Crush

"Oh my gosh, look at that picture, it moves!" Natasha said. Sure enough a picture of a fat opera man was waving to them. 

"So, having fun?" Draco asked.

"Of course!" she replied, grinning at him. They were taking the tour Malfoy had arranged and Natasha was having the time of her life.

"Well, we've almost walked through the entire school, let's stop and rest." 

"Alright." They both sat down on the steps.

"So, how old are you?" she asked.

"15, you?"

"15." There was an awkward silence, and then Malfoy breathed heavily.

"So, what time do we have to get up in the morning?" Natasha asked.

"7:30, but you can get up earlier if you need to." Malfoy said, gazing in to those big, beautiful blue eyes.

"Jenny is gonna have a _really_ hard time here! She usually gets up at like 11:30-ish!" she replied with a laugh.

"Oh, really?"

"Yea. Oh, we should probably go back to the dormitory soon," Natasha said, glancing at her watch. "I have to do Pansy's hair-it takes about an hour. Do you want to hang out there?"

"Okay." Malfoy said, disappointed. He wanted Natasha all to himself. He stood up and offered her his hand. She grabbed it and he helped her up. They made their way up the stairs, chatting freely.

Disbelief

"I can't believe Natasha got sorted into Slytherin! She seemed like such a nice girl." Ron said huffily. He had really wanted Natasha to be in Gryffindor, so he could get to know her.

"I know." Harry agreed.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Shannon asked.

"That's the house that all the dark wizards and witches are put." Harry explained. "Well, at least they are when they get older."

"There isn't a witch or wizard that's gone bad that hasn't been in Slytherin." Ron said.

"But Natasha isn't like that," Shannon said skeptically. 

"Or so we thought." Ron said. He was really upset. Natasha had seemed so nice, friendly, and all around great. She just turned out to be another Malfoy.

"Hmmm.. Well, I'll just talk to her. See what's going on." Shannon whispered to herself. This was odd, Natasha was one of the nicest people she had ever known. Something _had_ to be up.

"Hey everyone!" Hermione had just walked into the room.

"Oh, hi." Ron said quietly. He had been avoiding Hermione ever since the 'event'.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked. He hadn't seen Hermione since dinner.

"Oh, I just went to Professor McGonagall's office to get our schedules. She gave them to me early." Hermione replied, handing each of them a piece of paper.

"Oh great, Snape first period. That's a way to start my day." Ron muttered. 

"That's what I have, too. And then Madam Hooch for Quidditch practice." Harry agreed.

"Yea, me too. Well, except no Quidditch practice. I have Dark Arts with Professor Lupin second period." Shannon added.

"Let me see your schedule." Hermione said, holding out her hand. Shannon offered her paper.

"This is so great! We have all of our classes together!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" asked Shannon. Hermione nodded her head. She really liked Shannon; she could tell that they were going to be great friends.

The Hufflepuff Girl 

"I'm so glad you're in our house!" Amanda James said excitedly to Jenny. They had met at dinner. Now they were sitting in the house common room. Amanda was a thin, tan, brown-eyed beauty (according to her boyfriend, Paul Frank) but Jenny found her kind of weird looking.  She was just about to ask if Amanda was half lizard when she spoke. 

"Yeah, this was the house I was hoping to get in." she replied.

"I think you'll like it." Paul said as he gently stroked Amanda's hand. This was really bothering Jenny. She hated it when people were all touchy-feely. It grossed her out.

"So, what's your name?" Jenny asked loudly, slapping a scrawny kid in the leg.

"Joe." The kid looked terrified. On the verge of tears, (because his leg hurt so badly) he got up and ran from the common room.

"What's his problem?" Jenny asked, confused.

"He's just a first year, shy probably." Amanda said, sad for the poor kid.

"Well, he should come out of his shell. What a dork." Jenny stated. "Hey you smell good!" she said to the sixth year on the other side of her.

"Why thank you." He said, sort of laughing.

"What's your name?" 

"Matt, yours?"

"Jenny." 

"Oh, cool." 

"Not really, I was going to be named Michelle, but my parents just didn't name me that after all." Jenny said.

"That's great." I've got to go." Matt said as he stood up and walked out of the room. Hufflepuff had yet to get used to the loud, proud Jennifer Peters.

The Slytherin Girl 

"Okay, only two more braids to go!" Natasha said excitedly. Turned out Pansy's super thick locks took her 3 and a half hours, instead of one.

"Great, my neck is getting really sore," Pansy complained.

_You girls are boring me_. Malfoy thought to himself. But he wanted to wait until Natasha was done so they could be alone, if Pansy would go to bed. That girl seemed to have never ending energy. 

"Alright, and….done!" Natasha said happily. Her hands were almost numb!

"Oh, this looks good, thanks!" Pansy said, gazing into a small mirror on the wall.

"You're welcome." Natasha said.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Good night!" Pansy said as she skipped up the stairs. (not looking the least bit tired)

Malfoy waited until he heard the door upstairs slam to put his arm around Natasha and whisper, "Alone at last."

"I thought I would never finish!" Natasha said as she snuggled closer to Malfoy.

"So, are you glad that you were put in Slytherin?" Malfoy asked.

"Yea. I really am."

"Me too."

"So, what's your first class?" Natasha asked.

"Potions."

"Snape?"

"Yea."

"Is he nice?" she asked, getting a second opinion besides Ron's.

"He's the best teacher, all the others are crackpots. Especially Hagrid." Malfoy said snootily. Natasha laughed softly, she had met Hagrid off the train and she had thought that he was quite nice.

Natasha yawned quietly and rested her head on Malfoy's shoulder. They talked for a while about all of the teachers and classes. Soon they were just sitting there getting more tired by the second. 

"Well, I am getting really tired, good night," Natasha yawned. She stood up, gave Malfoy a kiss on his lips, and walked up into the girl's dormitory, leaving Malfoy's cheeks candy apple red. She couldn't help but think how different she and Malfoy were from Harry and Shannon. Shannon would never dream of kissing a guy the first day she met him! That only made her smile wider as she made her way to her room.


	3. Here's where the drama begins

The First Day

"Good morning class," Snape said solemnly. (Ron and Harry had hypothesized that he didn't have a heart)

"Good morning Professor Snape," everyone in the class echoed in the same, blah tone. Ron eyed Malfoy, tears stinging his eyes. Malfoy smirked back, and put his arm around Natasha. _Ha, Weasley has just figured out that he's not good enough for a girl this gorgeous! _Malfoy thought cruelly.

Harry was in the same position, only his arm was around Shannon's shoulders instead. He really did like this girl, and all of the other guys eyeing him jealously were a plus. He felt special. 

"Can you believe Malfoy?!" Ron said angrily to Harry. _Malfoy waltzes in, uses his good looks, if that's what it is, and sweeps her off her feet. Don't personalities count anymore? Ron complained in his head._

"Alright students, let's get started." Snape interrupted the sudden burst of chatter.

"Ms. Herring," Snape said, challenging her, "What do you get when you add the root of a perriflower and the leaves of a lowdry plant?" he asked.

"Well, if measured in the right amounts, you should get a very strong memory potion which will last only temporarily." She answered, without hesitating.

Snape raised his eyebrows slightly. "That is correct," he said with a tiny pinch of emotion. (Surprise!)

"We will be making a very thin extract of this potion, which we will test later in the year." 

The rest of class proceeded and soon they were dismissed.

Malfoy and Natasha stood outside the classroom talking.

"So Weasley, finally figure out that you're not good enough for a girl like this?" Malfoy said loudly, gesturing to Natasha. Ron's cheeks turned bright red.

"Draco!" Natasha said. How could he be like this? Ron was really nice! 

"What the heck are you thinking?" Natasha was furious and it was showing.

"I, just, I was, I-" Malfoy stuttered.

"Yeah, whatever!" she yelled in return and walked away.

"Whoa, I've never seen Natasha _that_ mad before!" Shannon whispered to Harry as they walked to their next class.

"See, I _knew_ she wasn't really like that!" Harry agreed. He was glad that Natasha had stood up for Ron, even to Malfoy.

"Alright, see you at lunch!" Shannon said as she turned into a classroom. Her next three classes weren't with Harry.

"Bye." Harry said mournfully. This was going to be hard! He really hoped that for some odd reason, Dumbledoore would announce a schedule change and he was with Shannon all day.

As Harry walked solemnly to Quidditch practice, he saw Ron tearing through the hall.

"Hey Ron, stop! " He yelled.

"Oh, hey Harry!" Ron replied breathlessly.

"So, Natasha isn't a creep after all," Harry confirmed.

Ron blushed. "Guess not."

"You like her, don't you?"

"Well, yea sort of. I mean, well I don't know if she likes me, but…."

"You like her."

"Yea-no! I _love_ her Harry! She's the girl I've been waiting for!" 

"Ron, you hardly know her!" Harry thought Ron was exaggerating. "I mean, I know Shannon a bit more than you know Natasha and I don't love her yet."

"Harry, have you ever heard of the expression_, love at first sight?" Ron said dramatically._

"Alright Ron, I've got to be heading to Quidditch practice. See you at lunch."

"Bye." 

Harry had forgotten how much he loved Quidditch until he went to practice that day. He could feel the wind wisp past his ears as he flew, looking for the tiny, golden Snitch. He soon heard the Snitch rush past his head. Harry quickly geared his broom and raced after it. _There it is, I can get it…. Harry thought, urging his broom to go faster. He soon had it in his hand, the entire team cheering loudly. _

"Way to go, Harry!" The captain, Oliver Wood greeted him as he landed. "You've still got it!" Harry grinned. From the corner of his eye he saw Hermione and Krum over against the wall, kissing madly. He laughed quietly. She really did like Krum, and Harry believed that Ron was just there for her in place of Ron. Not that he would care, he was "in love" with Natasha.

"Natasha, wait up!" Malfoy called as Natasha walked to her next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"What?!" she said irritably. She was still pretty mad, but she didn't want to ignore him.

"Umm…I'm sorry." He said, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Why are you saying it to me? Ron's the one you need to apologize to." 

"Weasley? I'm not apologizing to him!"

"See you then!" Natasha could not believe that he was being such an ignorant jerk. If he wanted to be with her, he would have to apologize and be nice to Ron, Harry, Hermione, Jenny, and Shannon always. She turned around and walked away, leaving Malfoy speechless. 

"Hey you guys!" Natasha gushed. It was lunchtime and she really missed Ron, Harry, Shannon, and even, okay so not really Hermione.

"Hey, why don't you sit with us today?" Ron said, gesturing to a spot right next to him.

"Really? That would be great!" she said as she sat down next to him.

"So, what's going on between you and Malfoy?" Harry asked. He really wanted to know, to see of they were going out or not.

"Well, he's being a big jerk and I'm not talking to him until he apologizes to Ron," Natasha said quickly. She was still mad and didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, looks like you won't talk to him ever again," Ron said, secretly pleased. Maybe he and Natasha would have a chance after all!

"No, he'll apologize, I give him a week tops." Natasha said knowingly. Draco did seem to like her, and if he really did, he's say sorry sooner or later. She had a ways with guys.

"Well, since we're on that topic, didn't Ron and I tell you about him being a jerk?" Hermione said, always needing to be right.

"You know what Hermione? He's not the one who cheated on Ron is he?" Natasha snapped. Hermione really bugged her.

Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes as she flew from the table.

"Natasha!" Shannon snapped back. "That was uncalled for!" She turned and raced after Hermione. 

"Whatever." She mumbled and continued conversation.

"She's just being a brat," Shannon comforted Hermione. They were in the bathroom, Hermione weeping quietly.

"No, she's right-that's why I'm crying!"

"You said you were sorry, right? And he forgave you. She knows Malfoy is a jerk and that's the only thing she can hold over your head."

"But I still feel so bad! I mean, I really was picturing Ron as Krum! Ron is just a friend and he agreed."

"That's why you should forget about it." Shannon said, losing her patience a bit.

Malfoy glanced over angrily at the Gryffindor table. He couldn't stand the sight of Natasha  sitting and laughing with Potter and Weasley. He knew what had to be done to get her back at her rightful table, but he wasn't sure he could do it. Apologize to Weasley? It just wasn't right. It was unnatural. But just then Natasha, beautiful smile glowing brightly, turned her head and glanced around the room. When her eyes fell on him the smile faded. That was the last straw. He would do what had to be done!

He stood and slowly walked toward where Natasha was sitting, thinking only of when she had kissed him, and how he wanted her to do it again. Potter and Weasley could fall off the face of the earth for all he cared, but now was not the time to voice his opinion.

Shannon and Hermione had just walked up to the table and sat down. Harry immediately put his arm around her, almost as a reflex. All of them turned, smiles fading, as Malfoy approached. 

"What do you want?" Harry asked pointedly while Ron simply glared.

"I've come to apologize," he started, amazed the words had come out of his mouth. 

"I already told you," Natasha responded. "You have to apologize to Ron, not me."

"I know, and I'm…I'm," he was obviously struggling to say the words that so rarely came from his mouth. "sorry." 

Ron's eyes grew as big as watermelons and it took all of  his strength to keep from laughing out loud.  Malfoy wasn't really sorry-he just said it so he could be with Natasha.

            "Whatever." Ron mumbled.  Natasha got up and threw her arms around Malfoy, planting her lips on his.  She flashed her gorgeous smile that made his knees melt and walked over to the Slytherin table, grabbing his hand in the process.

            "Boy, that was something else!" Harry laughed, trying to take Ron's mind off Natasha.  "I never would've thought those words could come out of his mouth!  Even if he didn't mean it!"

            "Yea, I know!" Hermione added laughing.  Ron just sulked.  He was so stupid, he actually thought he had a chance with Natasha.  Why had he been so dumb?  Malfoy got everything he wanted, including Natasha.  Maybe there would be another new girl that would fall head over heels in love with him.  Just maybe…..

            "So, you finally came to your senses?" Natasha asked Malfoy.  The first day of school had ended, and now they were alone in the Slytherin common room, sitting very close and holding hands.  

            "Yea, I really felt bad, and I couldn't stand being without you," Malfoy said (lying of course). Natasha beamed and kissed him again.

            "I missed you too," She said.

First Kiss

Later, Harry and Shannon were walking down a corridor, Harry pointing out different places. They had left Ron to brood over Natasha and Hermione was at the library. They finally had some time to themselves. Harry couldn't help but be jealous of Malfoy. Not because he had Natasha, he liked Shannon much, much more, but because of how openly they displayed their affection. Natasha had no problem with jumping up and kissing Malfoy, while he and Shannon had been cautious to even hold hands. Although at the time it had seemed like the most romantic thing in the world. 

            "Hey, why don't we sit down for a few minutes?" Shannon suggested, looking at a bench near by.

            "Ok," Harry replied, and walked over to the bench. Shannon sat close to him with her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. She could not have been more comfortable. 

            "I feel bad for Ron," she began. "He really seemed to like Natasha, and that awful Malfoy just keeps flaunting her in Ron's face."

            "You know, he told me he loved her," Harry replied, remembering the conversation.

            "Aw, the poor thing," Shannon's face melted into a look of sorrow, and then of anger. "And Natasha didn't help one bit! Did you see the way she just jumped up and kissed him? With Ron sitting right there? Oh, she can be so inconsiderate!" Harry couldn't believe how cute she looked when she was mad. He wished she would kiss him like Natasha had kissed Malfoy, but now was definitely not the time to tell her that.

            "I don't really understand her," Harry replied.

            "I used to think I did, but now…I don't know. She's changed." Shannon shook her head sadly. Harry hugged her, wanting her to have that happy look once again. She smiled. She loved it when he hugged her. She could sit there with him forever.

            "Well, I guess we should be getting back," Harry sighed. He really didn't want to go, but he didn't need to get in trouble for wandering around the school the first night he was back. 

They walked back slowly, not really wanting to get back at all. Just outside the common room they stopped. He hugged her, but as they started to pull apart he stopped and kissed her quickly. She smiled and looked into his eyes, almost as if to tell him she'd been waiting for him to do it. Then she kissed him, a little longer than the first time, and led him into the common room. Neither of them could have been happier. 

"What are you two grinning about?" Ron asked grumpily as Harry and Shannon approached. They looked at each other and smiled but said nothing. Ron didn't seem to notice, he just kept on moping. 

Later, Shannon and Hermione were talking in their room. They were supposed to be asleep but were having too much fun talking. They had become best friends over the last few days. Hermione had known what Harry and Shannon were up to and made Shannon promise to tell her everything.

"He hugged me before we were about to enter the common room, but before I could turn towards the door-" Shannon was telling Hermione about her walk with Harry.

"-he kissed you!" Hermione finished. She'd been doing it all night, but Shannon didn't really mind. She smiled and sighed as she fell back onto her bed.

"Then I kissed him. He was so sweet about it," Shannon gushed. 

"Aw," Hermione smiled wide. It was so cute. She was happy to hear they had kissed. Natasha and Malfoy had really made them seem like they were behind the curve. Hermione couldn't help but think Natasha was moving a little too quickly, but she didn't want to ruin Shannon's moment with this comment. Shannon lay there smiling, hugging her pillow. Both girls sighed simultaneously, dreaming about an incredibly romantic evening.

Romance and a Break Up

The next few days passed with few events. Malfoy and Ron continued to exchange insults, but only when Natasha was out of earshot. Harry was really enjoying school this year. Not just because he had Shannon with him, but he was constantly shot looks of envy from many of the other students. Malfoy also received these glances, but he assumed he always had. Nevertheless he had a lot of fun with Natasha at his side. 

Every once in a while Shannon managed to get out of class to watch Harry at Quidditch practice. She truly loved the sport and, as she had predicted, Harry was amazing to watch. Harry enjoyed having her there, cheering for him when he did something well and encouraging him when he made a mistake. After practice she would always hug him and tell him he did a great job, even on his bad days. 

Ron spent a lot of time feeling sorry for himself. He was incredibly jealous of Malfoy and could think about nothing else.  Hermione worried he was getting obsessed, as did Harry and Shannon, but nothing they said or did seemed to pull him out of his gloomy state. 

Natasha continued to shower Malfoy with hugs and kisses, not even caring how many people were around. She really liked him and had to take Jenny's policy for this. If people had a problem with her, it wasn't her fault. Well the fact of the matter was that Shannon did have a problem with it and it was Natasha's fault. She was just as worried about Ron as everyone else and decided that Natasha might listen to her more than the others. 

That night at dinner Shannon excused herself from her table and walked towards where Natasha and Malfoy sat. Malfoy noticed her before Natasha did.

"What's Potters geeky little girlfriend headed over here for?" He wondered aloud, not realizing what he had said. Natasha looked up to see Shannon headed for her.

"That's my cousin you dim wit!" Natasha exclaimed. Really, hadn't he learned anything? "I thought we'd been over this? Insulting my family and friends is not acceptable!"  Malfoy couldn't believe it. He knew Natasha had hung around Shannon some, but he didn't realize they were related. His girlfriend and his arch enemy Potter's girlfriend were cousins. How strangely ironic. 

"Natasha, can I talk to you," Shannon had reached them now. "in private?" she asked, glancing meaningfully at Malfoy.

"Uh yea, sure," Natasha replied as she stood up and gave Malfoy a questioning glance. "I'll be right back." She told him.

When they had walked out of The Great Hall, Natasha started with a "What's up?"

            "I think you know!" Shannon responded.  "Your relationship with Malfoy is leaving Ron depressed!!  Did you know he told Harry that he loved you? I mean come on Natasha, what happened?  You changed and I've noticed."  Shannon said, astounded by her words. 

            "Just because I got a boyfriend doesn't mean I'm a different person!" Natasha said defensively.  What _was Shannon thinking? _

            "You have!  I'm not doing this to make you mad I'm doing it to help you!!  I care about you and want to make sure that your head is on straight!"

            "Fine!  I'll break up with Malfoy and I'll make sure to tell him that it's because _Shannon doesn't approve of it!" Natasha yelled. _

"Just stop hanging on him in front of Ron!" Shannon yelled, but Natasha had already stormed away.  Who did Shannon think she was telling her who to date?

            "So how'd it go?" Harry prompted as Shannon sat down silently next to him.

            "She doesn't understand!" Shannon cried. "I just wanted her to be a little more modest about her affection for Malfoy, but she just seems to think I want her to break up with him." Shannon shook her head slightly, scowling at her food as if it were Natasha. 

            "Malfoy's been a great influence on her," Harry remarked sarcastically. Shannon didn't seem to hear him. She just sat there staring into space angrily. 

Later, Harry and Shannon sat in her room. Harry was doing his best to keep her mind off of her cousin and it was working. They sat cross-legged, facing each other, and were discussing all the things they wanted to do throughout the school year. Harry told Shannon about Hogsmeade, an all wizard village near the school. Shannon listened carefully, getting more excited about visiting it. Harry couldn't wait to get there with her and show her the sites. After a while they stopped talking and simply sat there, content in each other's company. Shannon slid over next to Harry and put her head on his shoulder. He automatically put his arm around her. 

_Now this is more like it! Harry thought, happy Shannon had finally taken the hint.  She had always been a little slow with guys.  He turned his head, and as if by instinct Shannon also turned hers.  Their lips met and they shared a wonderful, passionate kiss. A second kiss followed, and then a third, each as good, if not better than the first. It went on for quite a while, but Harry started to get too comfortable for Shannon's taste._

"Harry," Shannon said, pulling her lips away from his as his hands began to migrate elsewhere.  "You should probably go into your dorm-it's 11:00!"  Harry sat up and glanced at the clock, sighing. He wiped off his mouth quickly.

"Okay." He agreed and he gave her a good night kiss. As he headed out the door he realized he had started to move to quickly, and regretted it immediately. He didn't want to make Shannon uncomfortable and started to apologize, but he couldn't quite figure out how to put it. Instead he decided to continue walking to his room. 

Natasha and Malfoy were sitting silently on the Slytherin common room couch, lying in each other's arms_.  I really don't want to break up with him! Natasha thought, __but I have to so that Shannon will feel guilty!_

            "Draco, we need to talk." She started, an empty pit forming in her stomach.

            "Yes?" he replied, kissing her cheek.  She pulled away.

            "I don't think we can go out anymore." Natasha stated, feeling really, really bad.

            "What?!  Why not?" He asked, surprised.

            "It's just not working out." Natasha got up and flew from the room, tears stinging her cheeks.

            "Well, I think you'll be happy to know that I did it," Shannon heard someone say behind her. She was on her way to the Great Hall for breakfast and had been thinking about her night with Harry. She turned to see Natasha standing behind her, arms crossed and scowling. 

            "Did what?" Shannon asked.

            "I broke up with him, just like you wanted me to." Natasha told her, trying hard not to feel sad in order to stay angry with Shannon.

            "What?! Why? I never told you to break up with him! I just wanted you to be more modest about your feelings for him so Ron won't get so depressed." Shannon couldn't believe what she was hearing. Natasha simply shook her head and walked away, but Shannon had noticed something in her eyes, something that told her Natasha was very torn up inside. It wasn't until later, when she found Natasha crying in the bathroom, that she found out why.

            "Natasha," Shannon said quietly, unsure if she should try to find out what was wrong. "What's the matter?" Natasha stiffened, realizing Shannon had found her. 

            She started to say something sarcastic, but when she met her cousins worried eyes she decided to tell the truth. "I miss him! I want him back! But he's got to hate me now, after I just up and broke it off."

            "Why did you break up with him Natasha? Tell me the truth."

            "Because of you," Natasha began to get angry. "I wanted to make you feel bad. I wanted to make you feel guilty because you broke us up!"

            "I didn't do anything like that Natasha! I was simply asking you to stop making out with Malfoy in front of Ron." Shannon replied just as angrily. "And why would you break up to spite me? You could have seriously hurt your relationship!" Natasha's look of anger turned to one of sadness again and her crying continued.

            "I know! And what am I supposed to do now? Act like it didn't happen? Go up to him and say 'hey, I was kind of out of it last night. Do you still want to be my boyfriend?' That would sound so stupid!"

            "Do you want me to talk to him? Explain the whole situation. Maybe it won't be so weird?" Shannon hoped and prayed Natasha would say no. She didn't want to talk to the repulsive little snake if she didn't have to.

            "Really? Could you just say you think that's why I broke up with him? Don't say I'm desperate to get him back though! Don't make me sound pathetic!" Natasha pleaded.

            "All right," Shannon sighed, wishing she'd never made the suggestion. 

            "Hey Malfoy!" Shannon called, feeling the regret already.

"What?" Malfoy snapped.  He was already upset that Natasha had broken up with him and he didn't want to have to deal with Potter's nerdy little girlfriend.

"I need to talk to you about Natasha," she began. Malfoy scowled. It was the last thing he wanted at the moment.

"Well, what is it?"

"It's just that I think she broke up with you to get back at me. See, I told her that I wanted her to stop kissing you in front of Ron but she totally took it the wrong way. She wanted to make me feel bad."

"And your point is…?" He asked.

"My point is that you shouldn't hate her. My point is that she still likes you a lot, and my point, Mr. Ego Trip, is that you had better not give her a hard time about this because she's torn apart enough already." With that she turned on her heel quickly so that her beautiful brown hair fanned out behind her and walked over to where Harry and Ron stood waiting for her.

Ron still seemed glum about not being with Natasha, but Shannon did her best to keep his mind off of it. All three walked to their next class, Shannon in the middle with her arms threaded through both of theirs.

"Look at everyone watching us," Shannon laughed. "They're all jealous because I have two wonderful escorts."

"No, they're all jealous because we get to escort such a beautiful girl to class." Harry replied while Ron smiled and nodded. Just then Hermione showed up and Shannon insisted she become part of the group. Now all four walked with their arms linked, Hermione and Shannon in the middle with Ron and Harry on either end. They were all laughing and having a great time until they rounded a corner and nearly collided with Professor Snape.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Snape asked in his evil monotone.

"Nothing sir," Shannon replied, smiling sweetly. "We're so sorry. I promise it will never happen again! Are you okay sir? We didn't mess up your robes or anything did we?"

Surprisingly Snape seemed to soften a bit, "No, no, just be sure it doesn't happen again."

When Snape walked away, his robes billowing out behind him, Ron, Hermione and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"I can't believe Snape didn't give us detention for running into him! Shannon, you're a good luck charm!" Harry laughed.

"What can I say? I'm good with teachers." Shannon smiled, obviously pleased with her performance.

"That's not all your good with," Ron commented, looking at the crowd that had formed across the hallway. Some of them were staring at Shannon while others whispered to each other about how Shannon had managed to charm Snape. Shannon laughed and led them all to their classroom.

"Harry, can you tell me what's wrong with me?" Ron asked. They were just getting out of class, getting ready for Transfiguration. He really liked Natasha and wanted her to be _his_ girlfriend, not Malfoy's.

Harry groaned. "There's nothing wrong with you Ron!! It's Natasha's loss, not yours!" Harry said impatiently. He really felt bad for Ron, Natasha toying with him that way, but enough was enough.

"How can you say that Harry? How can you stand not being her boyfriend? I sure as hell can't!" Ron said angrily.

"Well, probably because I don't like being toyed with. She was all flirty with you before school started and then the second she got to school, you weren't anything to her. Now tell _me_ this, how can you like her _still?_ Harry thought that Ron needed to know the truth.

"You know, you're right. She hates me. I'm just a loser caught in the game of love." Ron said forcedly.

"Ron that's not what I'm saying…."Harry began but Ron cut him off.

"Thank you, Harry, for helping me realize that." He said and then scurried off.

 Meanwhile, Malfoy had realized just how much he missed Natasha. Watching Shannon walk away with Potter had made his heart ache. It didn't help when he walked into his next class to see Natasha in her usual seat, right next to his. She looked up and gave him a small smile. He felt so sad to see her like that, and knew he had to find a way to patch things up. 

"I hope it's ok that I sit here," Natasha said, when Malfoy had reached her seat. Malfoy simply nodded. "I'm sorry. I never meant-"

Malfoy interrupted her, "I know. I still like you a lot Natasha and I'd love to go back to how things used to be." Natasha beamed hopefully, but Malfoy hadn't finished yet. "But it really hurt that you would break up with me to get back at your cousin."

"I know, it was a really stupid thing to do! I'm so sorry." She shook her head, looking close to tears.

"It's alright. Just promise me you won't do that to me again. I don't know if I could take it," he told her.

A few tears fell from Natasha's eyes and she kissed him, wrapping her arms around him as if she would never let go.

Malfoy smiled, "I'll take that as a promise."

This display of affection had attracted a lot of attention. It was very unusual to see Draco Malfoy get mushy like that. He was not a touchy feely kind of person. There were even kids in corners chuckling, but Malfoy didn't even notice. He couldn't have been happier to have his arms around Natasha once again. 

Ron's Wake-up Call 

"So, what do you think we should do?" Harry asked Hermione and Shannon. He had just explained to them how concerned he was with Ron.

"Well, I honestly don't think he'll listen to me," Hermione said matter-of-factly.  "Things are still a bit awkward between us."

"Hmmmm…maybe if we sit down and ask him how Natasha treats him, he'll give us a straight answer!" Shannon exclaimed.

"And if he doesn't?" Harry inquired.

"Well, then we'll come up with plan B," Shannon said, signaling them to the door of the common room. They walked inside to find Ron sulking in front of the fireplace.

"Hey Ron," Shannon started. "Can we ask you something?"

"Sure." He replied blankly, as if he wasn't really there.

"How does Natasha treat you? We want an honest answer from you, what you think, okay?"

"Sure. Well, she's great to me. I mean, when I talk to her. Which is hardly ever. And when I see her, she's usually with Malfoy. And when she's with him and I talk to her, well, try anyway, she ignores me or doesn't really talk back. And not to mention that she doesn't care how much it hurts when she just makes out with Malfoy in front of me, and…." He went on. Harry and Shannon looked at each other. He was finally, after three weeks of pouting, realizing that Natasha wasn't nice to him. She didn't appreciate him or like him. And to think he "loved" her.

"And do you know what?" Ron said suddenly. "If she thinks I'm just going to sit around and take it she's wrong. What comes around goes around." He finished with a half evil monotone.

"Now Ron, just don't take it too far…" Hermione said worriedly but his mind was made up. Tomorrow, first period, Natasha was going to get a taste of her own medicine.

Natasha and Malfoy walked into Potions the next morning, holding hands as usual. When they walked by Ron to get to their seats, he suddenly mumbled, loud enough for then to hear, "Thanks for the public display." Harry and Shannon looked nervously at each other.

Malfoy shot around.

"What was that, Weasley?" he snapped.

"Draco, he has a name." Natasha said. She had been telling Malfoy to call him Ron, not 'Weasley', but maybe it was a guy thing. Harry and Ron did it too.

"You heard me." Ron ventured. But luckily for him, Snape walked in, shouting for everyone to take their seats.

_What was that all about?_ Natasha thought as Professor Snape rambled on about an Invisibility potion. _Ron is never like that. He was probably kidding._

After class Draco and Natasha stood outside the classroom as they always had, kissing and laughing quietly.

"Get a room would you?!" Ron yelled as he walked out. 

"Ron what is your problem?" Natasha asked. She had to hold Malfoy's hands around her waist to keep him from killing Ron.

"Oh, I'm not the one with the problem, it's _you two always making out in front of the whole school. Jeez, cover yourselves up. The first years don't need to see that!" Ron yelled back. Snickers were heard from the surrounding crowd. Malfoy untangled his arms from Natasha's and walked over, fists balled. Ron stepped back._

"Oh, is that how it is Weasley?" Malfoy sniggered. "All big and bad until it comes to the battle. Well let's see how tough you are now." He finished, throwing his fist up, preparing to strike.

"No! Stop it!!" Natasha yelled running over to Ron and her boyfriend. She grabbed Malfoy's fist and thrust it to his side.

"Stop both of you. This is crazy. Stupid. Leave each other alone. I'm sorry Draco, Ron, but this has to stop." She said and turned around to go to her next class, tears streaming down her face. Shannon ran after her, calling "Natasha, Natasha!" Natasha stopped suddenly.

"What?" she asked quietly, between sniffles.

"You really hurt Ron. He should be the one crying, not you." Shannon said.

"Well, you know, he could've said something to me. It's not like I cheated on him. _He_ liked _me, it's his problem not mine."_

"Well you also could have been more modest and how shall I say less public about your affection toward Malfoy." Shannon ended with a 'top that' pause.

"His name is Draco." Natasha snapped. "And at least I'm not a prude that waits until she's married practically to kiss _my man. You're just jealous that you and 'Potter' didn't make it to first base for a month." Natasha said, throwing it in Shannon's face. "Excuse me, now I have to get to class." Natasha spun around smiling devilishly. If there was one thing good about her morning, it had to be the look on Shannon's face after Natasha had insulted her. Classic._

The Truth Uncovered 

"Oh my goodness! What is up with her lately?" Hermione spat. Shannon had spilled out her and Natasha's conversation, leaving out just one single part. The two girls were sitting out in the Quidditch field, half-watching Harry and the rest of the team practice, half-talking.

"Yeah, but…she's right." Shannon said quietly. It took a moment for this to register into Hermione's brain, but when it did…

"What?! You're kidding! You want your and Harry's relationship to be like Natasha's and Malfoy's?"

"Well, yes and no. Not so publicly displayed, but all in all yes."

"How so?"

"I just wish I wasn't so cautious about just kissing him. I mean come on, Natasha and Draco kissed the second day they met each other. Harry and I had known each other at least a month before we kissed." Shannon ended with a hoot for Oliver Wood who had just scored a goal.

"So, you're completely serious?" Hermione asked again. She was still in shock. 

"Yes, I am. I know, it sounds crazy. I was the one who always yelled at Natasha for mauling on Draco, but it was because I secretly wanted that to be Harry and I. Weird, huh?"

"Hmm… well, not to be rude but yea, that is." Hermione agreed. The girls finished watching the Gryffindor team practice, the as he led Shannon back to their classroom, she told Harry about what had happened that morning with Natasha and Ron, and her and Natasha.

"Man, I really don't understand that girl. If she won't listen to you, maybe she'll listen to me. I'll talk to her after dinner, okay?" Harry said, making Shannon feel much better.

A Deceiving Event 

During dinner Harry ate quickly, talked little, and kept his eyes on Natasha almost the whole time. Shannon was, of course, the first to notice he was distant, but said nothing. She thought he was preparing for what he would say to Natasha, who agreed to meet him outside the Gryffindor common room at 7:20. But the truth was, that was the last thing on Harry's mind. He was just wondering how he had never seen how gorgeous Natasha was. No wonder Ron liked her. Her smile was glowing brightly, adding a perfect accent to the Great Hall and Harry's evening.

Natasha breathed on her hands and rubbed them together as she made her way to the Gryffindor common room. It was chilly inside the school, making Natasha's hands feel like ice cubes. As she made her way around the corner she saw Harry, who immediately lit up. _That's odd,_ Natasha thought. Harry never had seemed to really like her.

"Hey," he said brightly.

"Hi, what did you want to talk to me about?" Natasha replied curiously. She knew it had something to do with either Shannon or Ron.

"Well, let's walk and talk." He said, offering his arm. Natasha pretended not to notice. When they rounded the corner, Harry started talking, breaking the strong tension between them.

"This has to do with you and Ron." He started. "You and he really seemed to get along before school. But then you saw Malfoy and _boom Ron was forgotten. Not only that, but you never really considered how much it hurt him when you and Malfoy kissed in front of him and stuff. Now he hates you both. That creates a lot of gray area for Shannon, Hermione, and I, because we all like you, Natasha. All I want is for you and Ron to be on speaking terms. Is that reasonable?"_

"Yeah, I was never the one who got us off speaking terms. Ron was the one who freaked out that day and got all pissy with me. And, like I told Shannon, we were never even going out! He liked me and it's not my fault. I got a boyfriend, I didn't fricken kill anyone." Natasha said, getting angry. Everybody was always picking on her and Malfoy's relationship. Harry, however, didn't really hear what she said. He was thinking how hot she looked when she got mad, even cuter than Shannon.

"Oh, umm, yea I agree." Harry stumbled over his words. "How about we sit down?" he pointed to a bench.

"Alright." Natasha sat down. Harry did too, a little too close for Natasha's liking.

"You and Shannon make a really cute couple," Natasha said, reminding him of his girlfriend.

"Why thank you," he replied, disappointed. For some reason, he felt a very strong attraction to Natasha, not even remembering Shannon a few minutes after Natasha had said something. He couldn't control himself. Harry looked at Natasha, who was admiring a picture on the wall across from them. He grabbed her chin softly, turned it, and leaned in for a passionate kiss. He enjoyed this more than when he had kissed Shannon.

Natasha however didn't. She pulled her lips away from his, shoving him further away from her in the process.

"Harry! What the hell are you doing?! You have a girlfriend!" Natasha said, disgusted.

"I….ummm….I don't know," Harry was dumfounded. What had he done? Didn't Natasha like him?

"I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend. This is so not cool," Natasha said as she stormed away, making Harry's heart ache.

Natasha went into her dormitory that she shared with her friends Ana Naryishkin and Emily Cole. She told them everything, growing more and more worried as she talked.

"Oh my gosh! That's bad!" Ana said. "I don't think Shannon will get mad at you, he kissed you and you're the one who told him to stop. She has no right. No right at all." 

"Yeah, I mean, you weren't the one kissing him. I totally agree with Ana." Emily piped up. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Yeah, but still…Shannon has found all my faults this year and jumped on me for them. She would come up with some idea that I was flirting with him, etcetera, etcetera…" Natasha couldn't help but feel awkward.

When Harry arrived back at his own house common room, Shannon and Hermione bombarded him with questions.

"So, what's going on?" Shannon asked as she grabbed his hand. Harry had to think for a moment. All that was on his mind was how to get Natasha to like him.

"Oh, umm..She wants to be on speaking terms and she never hated Ron. He's the one who was overly sensitive, if you ask me." Harry said, astounding Shannon and Hermione.

"Wait a minute-you were on our side, now you're on hers? What is going on Harry?" Shannon inquired.

"Nothing, just stating my opinion.." Harry said nervously. He didn't want Shannon to find out about his and Natasha's kiss.

"So, over a talk of what was it, fifteen minutes you've changed your views?" Hermione asked.

"Natasha had good lips-points!" Harry stammered. Shannon was suspicious. _Lips?_ What was that about? She would have to wait until she was alone with him to bring the subject up.

The next day, before breakfast, Natasha approached Shannon. She figured that it would be best if she found out from her, not Harry.

"Um Shannon," Natasha said. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" She asked, noticing the way Harry and Natasha were eyeing each other. Natasha simply took Shannon's arm and led her away from Harry. 

"Something happened last night while I was talking with Harry." Natasha was shaking, She was so afraid Shannon would hate her for this. Shannon got very nervous at this comment. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear what was coming.

"Well, Harry and I were talking, and then…" She trailed off.

"What?" Shannon prodded, wishing Natasha would stop there.

"He kissed me." Shannon's eyes widened. "But I pushed him off and reminded him that he had a girlfriend. I couldn't believe he did it and I promise you I did nothing to provoke him." Natasha added quickly, anticipating Shannon blaming it on her.

"I-I can't believe it," Shannon said, obviously in shock, hand on her forehead. "Why? Why would he do that? I thought he liked me," It had begun to sink in now. Shannon's eyes began to well up and she ran back to her room.

When Shannon didn't show up for breakfast, Harry began to worry. What had Natasha told her? About the kiss no doubt.  What had come over him? Shannon must be absolutely destroyed. Or maybe she was just mad. Maybe she hated him now. But just then Natasha walked by and all he could do was stare at her. What was happening to him?

Shannon spent the rest of the day in her room crying. How could he have done this to her? Wasn't she interesting enough, pretty enough for him? If not, he had never let on. What a jerk! She thought he had really liked her. He needed to be hurt back. He needed to be hurt like she had been hurt. A plan began to form in her mind. No, she couldn't. The thought repulsed her. Okay, maybe she'd have to come up with a plan B, but Harry would pay. That she was sure of.

Shannon's Revenge 

Shannon was very distant from Harry the next day. She sat as far as possible away from him at all meals and classes. She avoided eye contact as he stared guiltily at her when she was near, pretending not to be torn up inside. But she was.

Harry was feeling guilty as ever, but yet, something was drawing him to Natasha. He had no idea what it was. Maybe it was her beauty, sense of humor, or intellect. Or maybe all of them. There was something there nevertheless. But he also wanted to patch things up with Shannon. It seemed too hard to do it in person, so he found a piece of parchment and began to write. He stayed up almost all night, writing and rewriting the letter. The next day he got up extra early and slipped the folded parchment under Shannon's bedroom door.

Shannon awoke from a very amusing dream. She had been in the Gryffindor common room with Ron. They were flirting and talking loudly. Harry was sitting in a chair in the corner, sulking. Shannon and Ron began to kiss and Harry ran from the room, crying. She sat up in bed, laughing quietly. This put her in a very good mood, especially because it was the weekend. She got up and put on her favorite pair of jeans and a periwinkle sweater. She walked over to the door and she felt the paper under her bare feet.

"What do we have here?" she aloud as she bent over to pick it up. She sat down in her armchair as she read:

Dear Shannon,

I just wanted to let you know that I am very sorry. I never meant to hurt you; that thought never crossed my mind. I know that even though it wasn't my intention, it did hurt you. I hope that you will be on speaking terms with me, but I understand if you hate me. I do however want to be honest to avoid confrontations. I like Natasha. I'm not sure why, but there is something drawing me to her. I still really like you and want to be friends at least. I am so sorry.

With Love, 

Harry Potter

Shannon crumpled the letter and threw it at the nearest trashcan. What an idiot. How could he possibly expect them to be friends after kissing her cousin? She stood up and headed out to the common room to find Harry sitting by the window, staring outside. She walked up to him absolutely fuming.

"What is wrong with you? Why do you love Natasha all of sudden? What happened to you? You used to like me! Or maybe this whole thing was fake. Did you ever like me Harry? Honestly, how can you expect me to ever forgive you for kissing my cousin? I hate you! I hate you more than you can imagine!" She yelled at him and stormed back to her room. 

Harry couldn't believe what he had heard. She really did hate him! He was surprised by how much it hurt. _I guess I really do still like her. _He thought sadly.

That morning at breakfast Shannon sat next to Ron, discussing her plan with him. All this secrecy made Harry very nervous. He had no idea what they could be talking about but he knew it concerned him, and he knew it wasn't good

"So we are in the common room and Harry walks in and finds us kissing!" Shannon laughed. Ron smiled. He liked the idea of kissing her and it might even make Natasha jealous, not that he really cared about her anymore.  (Wink wink)

"That just might work," Ron agreed. "We should start practicing!" He joked. Shannon smacked him on the arm and laughed. Harry saw her hit him. What was going on? They were totally flirting! Was it possible that Ron could steal her from him? Not that she was really his anymore. He'd screwed that up.

"Um, Shannon," Harry said, not sure what he was going to say. He just wanted to break up the flirting session. Shannon simply glared at him and walked away, closely trailed by Ron.

Harry's heart burned with jealousy and pain. He apologized to Shannon and she was not even trying to understand. He saw Natasha sitting alone, looking glum. So he walked over to try and cheer her up.

"Hi." He said as he sat down.

"Oh, hi." Natasha said dully.

"What's wrong?

"Malfoy is mad at me because I was 'flirting' with George."

"Weasley?" 

"Yeah." Natasha blushed. "But I so wasn't." she said quickly.

"Oh, well you looked sad so I was wondering…." Harry said, scooting a little closer.

"So, are you and Shannon over or what?" Natasha was hinting to him that she was uncomfortable.

"Yeah, she yelled at me and said she hated me, even after I wrote her a letter apologizing and everything." Harry said sadly.

"Oh, well I was actually about to head to the library to work on our Potions report. Want to come?"

"Yes!" Harry said quickly.

Natasha and Harry were walking to the library and Natasha found that she and him had a lot in common. They were laughing when Malfoy walked up.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh, we're just going to the library to work on our Potions report. Why?" Natasha said snootily.

"Just wondering." Malfoy mumbled jealously and walked away.

When Harry and Natasha got to the library, they found that all of the books on their topic were in the very back of their library. There were a bunch of shelves around their table, giving them privacy.

They were laughing and flirting a lot more than they were studying, and Natasha was beginning to be attracted to Harry. They were sitting on a loveseat and were very close. Soon, their lips met and Natasha and Harry were making out-full on.

Meanwhile Shannon and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room laughing together. Shannon was surprised by how much she liked Ron. Why had she been so attracted to Harry and not Ron? She wasted a lot of time on Harry when Ron was there the whole time. Maybe this whole situation wouldn't have to be faked after all. Ron grabbed her hand and Shannon looked at him questioningly. He grinned and she smiled at him. He was so sweet. Shannon yawned fakely and rested her head on Ron's shoulder. He bent down and kissed her quickly, just as Harry entered the room. Harry stood in silent shock by the common room door while Shannon and Ron simply smiled at each other. Then Shannon noticed a slight movement behind her and turned to find Harry staring at them.

"Hi Harry," she smiled wickedly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Harry, um, I can explain," Ron couldn't help but feel bad. Harry was his best friend. Harry shook his head and ran to his room.

He sat down on his bed. It really hurt to find his girlfriend kissing his best friend. But then he realized that she wasn't his girlfriend. Then why does it hurt so much? He wondered. He knew the answer. He still cared for her, more than he had thought.

He shook his head as the scene replayed in his head. He remembered how Shannon had smiled. She was hoping he'd find them. She wanted to hurt him. How could he have been so stupid? What had come over him that she didn't seem to matter anymore? He'd have to talk to her. As hard as it seemed, he have to talk to her.

Harry walked back down to the common room where Shannon and Ron sat in the same place. When they turned to face him he thought he saw guilt in Ron's eyes, but the only thing he saw in Shannon's was happiness.

"Shannon, can I talk to you?" Harry asked. The smile left Shannon's face.

"Alright, talk," She said.

"Alone." Harry told her and eyed Ron. Ron nodded and left the room. "Okay, I know I hurt you."

"Under statement of the year," she replied dryly.

'But I can't explain what happened, as much as I want to.  All of a sudden the only thing I could think of was Natasha."

Shannon shook her head. She didn't want to hear this. It was easy to hate him. But he was explaining. He was showing her he wasn't as much of a jerk as she thought. That would mean the only thing left for her to feel was pain.

"And that's all you can think of now?" She asked him.

"No, right now you are all I can think of," He replied.

"I still hate you, you know." 

Harry nodded, "I know."

"Don't think things are going to go back to how they used to be," She glared at him. She couldn't allow herself to pity him.

"I know they won't, as much as I may want them to. But I'm not the only one to blame here. How could you kiss my best friend? Especially after you knew how it felt to be betrayed like that?"

"Because you needed to feel it too! You needed to know what a horrible thing you did to me. And besides, Ron is so much sweeter than you. He'd never ever do a thing like that to me." It was now Harry's turn to not want to listen. "Don't shake your head like this is hurting you. Go find Natasha. Go find your little love. I don't want to see you." Against her will Shannon broke down into tears. Harry came over and sat beside her. He put his arm around her and she turned so she was crying on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," She said.

"Me too," he replied, giving her a soft hug and kissing her on the cheek.

Shannon couldn't believe how good it felt to hug Harry once again. Maybe she should just forgive him and go back to the way things were….but then there was Ron…

"I'm really sorry Shannon," Harry repeated. "I know you don't want to go back to the way things were, but can we still be friends?"

"Yes," Shannon agreed. It wasn't that she didn't want to go back, but she didn't feel that they could.

Harry spent the rest of the night in his room, sighing happily every minute or so. He was glad that Shannon had agreed to be friends and she had forgiven him-well it sounded like it anyway.

After an hour or so, he began to think of Natasha. She had a boyfriend. They may be in a fight, but Natasha was still Malfoy's property. What were she and Harry going to do? She had seemed to like him, but was that going to last? Or was it just a 'fling' like it had been with Ron? Harry had to find out.

The next day, Sunday, was very warm, considering the fall weather. Harry walked down the hall, near the Slytherin common room, and saw Emily Cole.

"Do you know where Natasha is?" he asked.

Emily hesitated. "She's outside." She replied curtly. 

"Thanks." Harry walked toward the door. As he walked out the bright light blinded him. He looked all over and finally spotted Natasha reading under a big oak tree. She was lying on a blanket, wearing a purple and gray striped shirt, along with navy blue pants, and skater boy tennis shoes.

Harry walked over and sat down. To his surprise, Natasha didn't even notice.

"Hi," Harry said loudly. Natasha looked up.

"Oh, hey! Sorry, I was reading!" she laughed. "So, what's up?"

Harry told Natasha about the fight he had with Shannon and about how it had all ended.

"So, you're not back together?" Natasha inquired.

"No, I don't think she really wants to be. We're still friends though." Harry replied.

"Oh, that's good. " Natasha nodded slightly.

"So how are you and Malfoy?" He tried to look innocent.

"He's still mad. I don't know what to say to him. I wasn't flirting, but he just won't believe me."

"Well, I was wondering about what happened in the library,"

"Oh," Natasha said quietly and looked down at her book. "I don't want to give you the wrong idea Harry. I do like you, but I still like Draco a lot. I really want to patch things up with him. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on." Harry nodded. A fling, that's all he was. Just a quick fling.

"I have homework I need to finish. I'll see you later," Harry told her and headed back toward the school.

"Harry wait!" Natasha yelled but Harry ignored her and kept walking. She got up and ran over to him.

"Can we talk?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure, let's talk. What about? How you used me in place of Malfoy? How I'm just a little fling until he comes back around. Sure, let's talk." Harry was fuming.

"Oh my gosh! That is so not true! I don't kiss people I don't like! God, you really think I'm like that? Sure, we're not a couple; we had a night of flirting and fun. But that doesn't mean we have to hook up. We can still be friends and flirt. Please don't be overly sensitive like Ron," Natasha explained. Harry nodded. It had been fun, and to his surprise, less meaningful that he had thought.            

"Okay," he agreed and grinned. The two stood there for a few minutes to talk, when George Weasley, who came up behind her and covered her eyes, interrupted Natasha mid-sentence.

"Guess who?" he said, doing a perfect impression of Malfoy. Natasha grabbed his hands, thinking it was her boyfriend and he had come to make up. She then wrapped them around her waist and continued talking. She was interrupted again by Harry who simply pointed behind her to George, whose eyes were as big as plates.

"George!" Natasha yelled and playfully hit him. Harry excused himself and Natasha and George began to play tag. But every time Natasha got near him, he would tickle her, so it became more of a George-chase-Natasha game instead.

Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor 

That night was the first Quidditch game of the year, Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor. The whole school was gathered in the field, sitting in their house columns. Everyone was all a chatter, until Madame Hooch blew her whistle, shouting for silence.

"The first game of the year begins now!" she yelled, opening a large brown leather box. The two bludgers shot out, followed by the golden snitch. Madame Hooch picked up the quaffle and threw it into the air. Oliver wood caught it and headed toward the goal post.

Harry heard the snitch whiz past him. He turned in that direction and headed toward the golden glimmer, but when he reached it, the snitch was gone.

Natasha, Ana, and Emily were sitting in the Slytherin column watching the match, when Malfoy walked up.

"Can we talk?" he asked Natasha, with a cold glance at her friends.

"Yeah.." Natasha got up hesitantly. The two walked over to the staircase and stood there to talk.

"What were you doing with Weasley's brother today?" Draco started.

"We were outside playing tag and goofing off."

"Why?"

"It was a nice day-wanted to enjoy it before winter."

"Well I heard you two kissed."

"Umm, no! Where did you hear that?" Natasha said, not believing what she was hearing.

"Pansy Parkinson. She was outside the whole time." Malfoy smirked.

"And you believe her more than me? Do you honestly trust me that little?"

"No, but you two were flirting a lot the other day, so it kind of fits."

"Oh my god! Can I even talk to another guy without you freaking out? You are way too possessive!" Natasha yelled, drawing attention from surrounding people.

"Well then, if you have that much of a problem with me we shouldn't even be together anymore!" Malfoy was yelling too.

"Fine, as of now, we are over!" Natasha yelled and stomped away, seething.

Malfoy stood there in shock. He hadn't expected Natasha to actually agree with him. He hadn't truly meant it himself. He had said it out of anger and now they were broken up. His heart felt like it had been stabbed with a sharp knife.

Draco walked back over to his seat where Crabbe and Goyle awaited his return. There were tears in Malfoy's eyes, making his sidekicks glance worriedly at each other. 

            While all this was going on, Shannon, Ron, and Hermione sat watching the game in the Gryffindor column. Shannon sat with Ron on one side and Hermione on the other. She seemed somewhat less mopey since her last conversation with Harry, but her friends were still worried. Occasionally they would glance at her, only to see her staring up at Harry. The rest of the game didn't seem to matter to her.

            "Really amazing isn't he?" she asked, sounding as if she were lost in her own little world.  Hermione and Ron exchanged glances and nodded. What _had Harry been thinking? Kissing another girl just wasn't like him. _

            That night the Gryffindors celebrated in their common room. Shannon and Hermione sat on a couch near the fire while Ron and Harry stood on the other side of the room watching the two girls. Hermione and Shannon were talking and giggling. They seemed happy enough, but whenever Shannon met Harry's eyes, she always looked so sad.

            "Makes your heart break, that one," Ron said, nodding toward Shannon. "Harry, what were you thinking?" Ron asked in such a way that he managed to not sound as if he were accusing Harry, but simply wondering.

            "I wish I knew, Ron. I really do. If I could go back I'd never even go have that talk with Natasha. That kiss would have never happened." Just then Shannon looked back at them. She faked a smile, trying to cover the sadness in her eyes.

            "Well, it's too bad that you can't. You two did look good together. Now if you'll excuse me, I can't take anymore of her puppy dog eyes." Ron replied and walked over to his brothers, Fred and George.

In class on Monday, Malfoy noticed that Shannon and Harry were still sitting far apart. 

            "I knew she was too good for him," he remarked to Crabbe. After all, she'd turned him down and Potter was a step (or more) below him. Unfortunately he couldn't take very much joy in Potter's break up. It only reminded him of Natasha's empty seat next to him. 

            Harry too noticed the empty seat next to Malfoy. He wondered what happened between them, but it was merely curiosity now. He'd realized that he wasn't as serious about Natasha as he had originally thought. He knew now that Shannon was the girl he really wanted, but she wouldn't take him back. Not after telling her that he still liked Natasha.

            Shannon saw Harry looking in Natasha's direction and rolled her eyes. Pathetic really. _What power did Natasha have over guys? _She wondered. 

            "Shannon, talk to him," Hermione suggested. She wanted Shannon to stop acting so sad all the time. It was so depressing.

            "Alright," Shannon agreed, nodding slightly. "Alright." She spent the rest of the day thinking about what she would say, but nothing sounded right. Finally, after the whole day of careful consideration, she decided she'd wing it.

Forgiveness

Harry was taking care of some of his books in her room when Shannon burst through the door.  Harry looked up, startled.

            "Okay, I just need to let you know that I don't hate you. That I still really like you and I know you like Natasha a lot but I would really love for things to go back-" 

            Harry cut her off, "Shannon, Shannon, stop. Slow down!"

            "Sorry," she whispered, feeling rejected. 

            "I just needed to let you know that _I still like _you_ a lot. The whole Natasha thing was a big mistake. Yes, I am attracted to her, but that's all. I'm more than just attracted to you," Harry smiled and blushed as he admitted this. Shannon's smile stretched from ear to ear. _

            "So I was wondering if you'd-" Harry was cut off this time. Shannon had run over to him and wrapped her arms around him, head on his shoulder.

            "Of course I would!" She whispered. 

            "I missed you," he told her, hugging her back tightly.

            "I missed you too," she smiled and looked up into his eyes. She loved being back in his arms. _Just don't do anything to make me have to miss you again._ She thought.

            After letting Hermione and Ron know that they were back together Shannon thought she should go tell Natasha. She would want to know. So she headed for the Slytherin common room, or at least what she thought might be the common room.

            When she arrived, sure enough she found Natasha surrounded by a group of girls. A few of them noticed her before Natasha but said nothing. They simply sneered at her. She was a Gryffindor, friends with Harry Potter.  Well, more than friends.

"Natasha!" Shannon said, grabbing Natasha's arm gently to get her attention. "Guess what?" Seeing the bright smile on Shannon's face Natasha thought she knew, but decided to let Shannon have her fun. 

"What?" She asked.

"Well, I went up to Harry to tell him that I know that he likes you and everything but I don't really hate him like I said I did, that I really still like him a lot. And then he told me that he still really likes me a lot and we're back together!!! Oh I'm so happy right now!" Shannon was practically jumping up and down. She was sure to leave out that he said he didn't really like Natasha that much anymore.

"Oh that's great Shannon! I'm happy for you, really." Natasha gave her cousin a quick hug.

"OK, well that was all. I've got to get back. Bye!" Shannon said as she walked backwards and waved. Once she was out of sight Natasha's smile fell. Yes, she was happy for her cousin, but it made her sad to realize she was the one without the boyfriend. In a way it was like losing two, since Harry was putting Shannon first once again. But the truth was that she didn't want Harry, she wanted Malfoy.  She was going to act like she didn't care that they were broken up, but deep down she really did. Shannon should be put first anyway. She loved Harry, whether she could admit it or not. Natasha turned back to her friends and continued talking, ignoring the looks of disgust shot in the direction where Shannon had stood. 

Later that same day Natasha was walking to Transfiguration, when George Weasley came up behind her, covered her eyes and said "Guess Who?" but this time in his normal voice.

            "Hey George!" Natasha lit up, pretending not to be sad, for Malfoy was walking right behind them.

            "Hello," George said, exaggerating his British accent.  Natasha giggled and grabbed his hand.  George's face turned redder than his hair and he tightened his grip, beaming the whole time.

            Malfoy on the other hand, was not happy at all.  The instant he saw Natasha's hand go for Weasley's, his heart broke in two.  _I miss her so much! He thought as he walked behind the two.  __But how do I get her back now?  Her and that Weasley guy are having a little fling of their own now,  _

            Just then, Draco heard Natasha giggle loudly, and hug George, who waiting outside her next class.  As Malfoy walked by, Natasha glanced at him frigidly, then turned to kiss George on the cheek.

            "Thanks for escorting me to class!" she said as she smiled widely and turned into the classroom, leaving him holding his cheek and grinning broadly.

            Today Shannon managed to get out of class to watch Harry at Quidditch practice. Hermione joined her. Usually Hermione would be bored out of her mind watching Harry practice, but she wanted to hear how things happened the day before. She wanted to know how Harry had gotten Shannon back. The two girls sat there chatting while Harry, who was ecstatic to have his girlfriend back, was playing better than he had in weeks. 

George on the other hand, was thinking about how strange Natasha had acted earlier. He was so distracted in fact that he was almost knocked of his broomstick by a bludger… twice.

            "Watch out will you?" Fred called. He had been doing the majority of the beating. Although it was fun it was seriously tiring him out and when he was tired, he got irritable. 

            "Sorry!" George called just as another bludger zoomed toward him. He dodged it just in time.

            "George is gonna get himself knocked off that broom!" Shannon remarked.

            "Tell me about it!" replied Hermione. 

George finally decided to talk to Natasha about it at dinner. Once this was decided he was able to concentrate more on his game.

"Finally," Harry said under his breath. George wasn't the only one who'd had a close encounter with a bludger today. Needless to say, they were all happy when practice was over.

During dinner George came over to the Slytherin table and ate, talking over what had happened with Natasha, whose friends all moved way over to get a way from George, icy looks on their faces.

"So, you see, I was wondering what was going on?" George asked after they recapped what had happened earlier.

"I was just flirting…" Natasha said, then blushed genuinely.

"Oh, alright," George was blushing, too.  He was starting to like Natasha, even though she was a couple years younger then he was. He noticed Malfoy sitting a little ways down the table. He was absolutely green with envy, watching the two talk.

            George grinned and put his hand on top of Natasha's, which was lying on the table.  She glanced at Malfoy, too.  Then she laughed loudly.  _This is too perfect! She thought.  She was making Malfoy jealous and it was with someone she actually liked!_

            Shannon and Harry were holding hands and eating at the same time, which attracted chuckles and awkward stares from the people around them, including Ron and Hermione.  Harry could care less though; he was so happy to be back together with Shannon (who felt the same way)

            That night, George and Natasha went for a walk around the school.  He wanted to show her all of the secret passages that he and Fred had found.  Still felling rather bold, Natasha grabbed his hand as they walked and rested her head on George's shoulder.  This was something that she used to do with Malfoy.

            "And if you tickle this brick just so…." George was explaining.  He held out his hand and wiggled his fingers on a light pink, slightly glowing colored brick that stood out amongst the gray ones.  It let out a high-pitched giggle, and then beside it a small door appeared.  George had had to duck as they walked through it, but Natasha was very short and did not.

            "I mean, honestly, you'd think they would make it a little harder, but no that brick stands right out…" He was explaining as he led her through a faintly lit pathway.

            Natasha was just wondering where in the world they were going when George opened up a thick wooden door and walked in to a room, which was pitch black.

            He whipped out his wand and mumbled, "Lightus Imparium" Before the room was visible.  Natasha gasped.  The room was round and warm, full of large, cozy armchairs and loveseats.  There was a snack table, full of pumpkin pasties, chicken sandwiches, lumps of bread and cheese, hunks of salami, and various cakes and cookies.  There were a few pitchers full of iced pumpkin juice, water, and lemonade.

            "Whatdya think?" George smiled as he put his arm around her.

            "Wow!" was all Natasha could muster.

            "C'mon," George led her over to a large cream colored loveseat.  He sat down and offered her the seat next to him.  She plopped down and in to his outstretched arm.  

            "I thought this could give us some privacy," George said, kissing her on the cheek, then blushing wickedly.

            "Aww!" Natasha exclaimed, making his face turn even redder.

            "So do you want to get something to eat?" he asked her.

            "Sure!"

            Both of them ate as much as they wanted, and after they had had their fill, the couch was where they laid.

            Natasha was thinking how sweet George really was.  He had wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck softly.  Natasha had liked when Malfoy had done this too.  Ouch, thinking of him hurt.  Tears welled up in her eyes as she relived the suffering of those stupid, stupid words, 'As of now, we are over!'  A few of the tears streamed down her face.  She pulled George into a closer hug; as this compassion was much needed.

            "What's wrong?" he asked, wiping a tear from her cheek.

            "Nothing," she shook her head. George seemed to sense that she didn't want to talk about it. They spent another hour or so just sitting in silence, content.

            Shannon and Harry spent most of their free time together too. Strangely enough, they seemed to be even closer after their short break up. Ron was at the library with Hermione. He said that Shannon and Harry were getting too mushy for him.

            "Ron's such a sweet guy," Shannon said, much to Harry's surprise.

            "What?" he asked.

            "Well, even after I kissed him, he didn't even question where he fit in when you and I got back together. He just sort of knew we were still friends and that was all," She answered. She felt Harry tense up at her reply. He wasn't comfortable talking about her and Ron kissing. It was perfectly understandable. She didn't want to talk about him and Natasha. "Sorry,"

            "It's alright," he tried to brush it off. Shannon, who had been holding his hand for quite some time, tightened her grip slightly. They were sitting on a couch near the fireplace. Shannon scooted closer and put her head on his shoulder, queuing Harry to put his arm around her and relaxed again. She looked up at him and kissed him quickly to reassure him. He simply smiled.

            Back in the secret room, Natasha realized how long they'd been sitting there. 

            "George, it's late, we'd better get going! People are going to wonder where I've been!" Natasha cried, sitting up quickly.

            "Natasha, calm down! We haven't been gone as long as you think. I always set the clock ahead so I think I'm late. That way, I'm on time." George replied. Natasha relaxed a little as George grabbed her chin and tilted it towards him. He leaned in for a quick kiss before standing and leading her back to the hallway.

            As they neared the small door, they heard heavy breathing, then a cat meow.  _Filch.  They were toast._

            Natasha and George walked slowly and uneasily over into the doorway, getting blinded by the sudden light.

            "Ahh, thought you two were up to something.  It's a good thing Professor Dumbledoore put monitors on all these secret passages." Filch mumbled.  "That'll be detention tonight!" he said gruffly.

            George's mouth dropped open.  Natasha just stared. 

            "I'm so sorry sir, but please don't punish Natasha, I was the one who brought her here." George started.  Filch rolled his eyes.

            "Well, she still went with you, didn't she?  You two.  In my office.  25 minutes-don't be late." He snapped and limped away.

            George felt terrible.  "I am so sorry-" he said, but Natasha cut him off.  She put her finger over his lips.

            "It's fine really.  You didn't know, it's fine." 

            George smiled genuinely and leaned in for a kiss.  They stood there for a few minutes, kissing and letting their minds wander, when they heard a voice clear loudly behind them.  It was Ron.

"What are you two doing?" he cried in shock and disgust.

George started. "Well you see, when two people, let's call me and Natasha those two people for right now, like each other, they display their affection, like this," he gave Natasha a kiss. Ron pretended to gag.

"Oh, so you like my brother and not me?" Ron cried suddenly.

"Listen here Ron, I never said that I didn't like you, you assumed!" Natasha snapped.

            "Whatever," Ron sneered, turning around and walking away.

"I can't believe him!" Natasha cried. "He's so infuriating sometimes," George nodded in agreement, "I live with him remember?" Natasha smiled.

Shannon and Harry were still cuddled up on the sofa when Ron burst into the common room. He flung himself angrily into a chair near them. Shannon and Harry exchanged questioning glances.

            "What happened Ron?" Shannon asked.

            "I was on my way back here from the library when I just happened to stumble on George and Natasha kissing," He shuddered, though whether it was from anger or disgust was anyone's guess.

            "George? As in your brother George? Kissing Natasha?" Shannon exclaimed.

            "No, some other George. Yes my brother!" he cried, exasperated.

            "Wow," was all Harry could say._ She really gets around! Harry thought. Shannon laughed as if she could see the thought pass through his mind. _

            "Sorry," She said, seeing Ron's confused expression. Just then George walked into the common room. Ron got up and hurried over to him.

            "What in the world do you think you were doing?" Ron yelled.

            "What did it look like I was doing?" George replied. "Wait, didn't we have this discussion before?"

            "How could you George? You knew I liked her! Didn't you stop to consider how I might feel about this?" Ron's face grew redder and redder.

            "Actually no," George said calmly, stroking his chin as if he were thinking hard. "Nope, guess not." George shrugged and walked towards Fred, who had been listening to the conversation but still looked very confused. Ron's eyes grew wide with rage, and he looked as if he were about to punch his brother. Shannon and Harry stood up and grabbed Ron's arms, in case he decided to do just that.

            "Come on Ron," Harry soothed. "Let's sit down." Ron let himself be led back to the couch, his angry eye's never leaving George.

            That night Harry and Ron lie in their beds talking. 

            "Ron," Harry sounded somewhat hesitant.

            "Yea Harry?" 

            "I just wanted to thank you for not getting upset when Shannon and I got back together. I know that if you had been things would have been a lot tougher. I was lucky that she took me back, but she might not have if she thought it would hurt you a lot." Harry felt weird about telling him this, but he felt it had to be said.

            "She's a sweet girl Harry and there are a lot of guys out there who would steal her from you in a second if they could. But she loves you Harry. You and I both know that. She wanted you back just as much as you wanted her. It's just that when you kissed Natasha it hurt her a lot. Don't do anything like that to her again or Hermione and I will both see to it that you pay for it." Ron was very serious about this threat. Harry nodded.

Natasha and George were walking hand in hand to Filch's office.  Out of the corner of her eye, Natasha saw a streak of blond hair dash behind the corner.  Malfoy was spying on them.        "George I have a strange feeling we're being watched!" Natasha said loudly.  George seemed to understand.                                                                                                                 "Yeah, I hear breathing.  From over there!" George replied, pointing to the corner where Malfoy was hiding.                                                                                                                      The two walked over, to see Malfoy's usually pale face, red with embarrassment.                         "Oh it's you." Natasha said curtly.                                                                         "Yeah, I was on my way back to the common room." Malfoy said just as coldly.  Natasha could  see deep in his eyes, that he was in pain.                                                                           "Oh really?  Did you happen to get lost?  The correct hallway was about three corridors that-a-way!" George pointed behind him.                                                                                                "I was taking the er-scenic route back." Malfoy's face was getting redder by the second.  "Well we don't want to keep you, so goodnight and goodbye." Natasha snapped as she pulled George to Filch's office by the hand.  Malfoy pouted and continued walking.             "Can he not face the fricken fact that I've moved on?" Natasha tried to be angry.                         "Can't blame 'im, I don't want to lose you either." He said quietly.                                 Natasha forced a smile then rested her head on his shoulder again.                                    They finally reached Filch's office and rapped on the door.                                     "Get in here!" Filch yelled.  They walked in shutting the door behind them.                  "You'll be in the fifth floor dungeon tonight.  Sweeping the floor!"  Filch cackled as if this were the world's most impossible task.                                                                                                    George stifled a giggled as he tried to look intimidated.                                                                  "Well now, best be off." Filch muttered as he grabbed two ordinary muggle broomsticks.  "I don't want to be checking up on you two all night.  C'mon Mrs. Norris."                                          When Natasha and George got to the dungeon that they were to be sweeping, they were somewhat less than unsettled.  Their fake appearance of sheer unfairness were soon wiped off their faces as the caretaker opened the solid wooden door.  The entire floor was covered, perhaps with an inch, of damp sawdust.  The soggy brown dust looked as if had been there for years.                              Filch handed them the brooms and two dust pans.  "Get to work-it's 10:30 and I want to be in bed by midnight at the latest.  And no hanky-panky!" Filch said with a contemptuous glance at the two.                                                                                                                                      "Oy!" George exclaimed after Filch had closed and locked the door.  "Sorry to disappoint you, Filch, but we're going to be here all night!  No magic?  Impossible!"                                                  Natasha nodded slightly.  She was still thinking about Malfoy, and was very close to crying.  "What's the matter?"  George inquired.                                                                                         Natasha burst into hysterical tears.  "I miss him!!  I miss him so terribly!  It's like half of me is gone!!" she managed to say between hiccups.                                                                                 George looked at her questioningly.  "Are you talking about Malfoy?"  Natasha nodded, rivers of tears flooding her cheeks.                                                                                              "I had a feeling you still liked him.  Look, Natasha you're a great girl and any guy would be lucky to get you.  But the thing is, you're in your fifth year and I'm in my seventh.  It's kind of awkward, even though you're way cooler that Ron and his little friends.  I think that you should patch things up with Malfoy and get on with your life.  It's not good to dwell on things."                 "What am I supposed to say to him?  I'm the one who broke us up!"                             George rubbed his head in thought for a moment then said, "Just talk to him.  Talk to him, as friends of course and things will happen naturally.  You two will be parading the halls together again in no time."                                                                                                              It took Natasha a few minutes to stop crying, when she noticed that all the sawdust around them was sinking into the floor, like there was a great big drain underneath them.              "Hey!  What's going on?" she hollered.                                                                             "These are emotion ashes! Not sawdust!  Anytime there is a strong emotion around them, no matter what it is, anger, sadness, happiness, jealousy, they melt away!  Filch ain't none too bright is he?" George explained making Natasha feel a little better.

That night, Natasha lay in her bed, tossing and turning with nervousness.  She was scared that if she talked to Draco, he would reject her, and that would be too much for her.  

The next day at breakfast, Natasha was talking with Ana and Emily about what George had told her to do.                                                                                                                             "He's right you know.  That's the only way things will go ordinary again." Emily urged.       "I know, but it's so hard and I'm so nervous…" pleaded Natasha.                                        "Go!  Right now!!  We aren't talking to you until you go over and at least say hi to him!" squeaked Ana.  They sarcastically turned away and had a fake conversation.  Natasha joined in, but they didn't respond.                                                                                                    _Well, I guess they were serious! _Natasha was knocked for six.  She sighed glumly and stood up.  Here goes nothing… Natasha whispered to herself as she walked meekly over to the bench where Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were sitting at.                                                                          "Hi." She smiled weakly as she sat down across from them.                                   "Where's George?" Malfoy asked sarcastically.                                                                  "We broke up yesterday." Natasha was scared to go any further.                             Surprisingly Malfoy seemed to open up a bit.  "Well that's too bad." He lied. _This is great!_ He was thinking.  _Now I can get her back for sure!  But how to go about it…._                                Natasha smiled, this time genuinely.  She and Draco were laughing and talking, just as they had in the past.                                                                                                               George glanced over from the Gryffindor table and saw Natasha laugh at something Draco was saying.  She looked truly happy, and she had not been in days.           

The next day, Shannon woke up very early and she tiptoed out of her bedroom to get a glass of water before she dressed.  When she opened the door, there was a piece of parchment hanging from the top bar of the door.  On the front, in very untidy scribbling, it read:

To: Shannon Peters, my love and life            

From: Your secret admirer    

Shannon smiled, thinking of Harry and walked quietly over to her windowsill and opened the thick yellowish envelope and began to read:

Dear Shannon, 

You are the love of my life.  Everyday when I wake up, I think of you and I can conquer all.  The eyes of my beloved are as pretty as new pennies.  The hair, which lies so beautifully on my true love's face is shiny, as shiny as the moon on Christmas Eve.  Please my true love, come find me!

I love you so sincerely, 

Your Secret Admirer

Shannon smiled as she read the last of her letter and thought again of Harry. _ How sweet of him to go through so much trouble for me! _Shannon grinned.  She had to find some way to thank him. Pulling on her robes she tried to formulate a plan, but Shannon knew that it would embarrass Harry.  So, when she shoved her feet into her shoes she walked silently out of her room and found herself up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.                                                                                              "You are so great!" Shannon said when she reached Harry's bed.  She flung herself on him, kissing and hugging him.                                                                                                     Harry awoke, confused but satisfied.  "Oh, well thanks!  But… what did I do?"                      "The note!  The note!  It was so sweet!" Shannon kissed him again.                                               "What note?" Harry was baffled.                                                                   Shannon pulled out the secret lover note out of her pocket and handed it to Harry, who read it and laughed.                                                                                                                                "I didn't write this Shannon!" Harry was able to say after he took a deep breath.         Shannon's eyes grew wide.  "What?  You had to!  Then, who…"  

            "I have no idea, but he and I would be great friends!" Harry joked.  Shannon smiled.

            "What's going on?" Ron was standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes groggily.

            "Shannon got a note from her secret admirer," Harry clarified.

            "Who is it?" asked Ron curiously.

            "We don't know, but I thought it was Harry." Shannon said, showing him the small letter.  Ron walked over and sat down on the floor next to them to read it.

            "Well whoever it is they need to come up with better limericks!  Pennies?" Ron was doubled over laughing.

            Shannon shrugged.  "Maybe it's Neville.  He's always staring at me and Harry when we're in the same room.  And he's a little…ummm…"

            "Thick?" Ron finished.

            "Well, yea!" Shannon's face was red.

            "Who knows?  It could be any one of the Gryffindor guys.  Let's wait to investigate it.  You might get another note." Harry told Shannon.  She nodded and they looked at Ron for agreement.

            "Yeah.  Let's hope you do. I'm low on entertainment these days."

Natasha awoke that same morning feeling very refreshed and somewhat happier than usual.  After dinner, Malfoy had walked her back to the common room and they spent the night talking in front of the roaring fireplace.

            Even though she was pleased that they were on speaking terms, Natasha was very upset that she and Malfoy were still apart.

            "You knew that it wasn't going to happen just like that!  Stop being a fool!" Natasha told herself firmly as she tugged her robes over her head.

When Natasha had finished dressing and fixing up her hair, she made her way out into the stairway.  She hummed the school song as she made her way down the steps and walked over to the portrait hole.  

            Sitting on the small stone-carved table next to the hole, there was a small parchment envelope, a light pink color.  It said:

To: The beautiful, charming, and lovely Natasha Herring

From: Her secret admirer 

Natasha sighed dramatically and opened it up.  _This is from Draco!  Ooh yay- he likes me again!_ She thought excitedly.  She ripped the letter open and read:

My Dearest Natasha,

I love you so much and there could never be another one of you.  You are the only thing I think of when I wake up in the morning.  I live for you.  You are so beautiful!  Your eyes make me feel like I am floating in the deep blue ocean or skydiving in the cloudless sky.  Please tell me you love me too.

Love you forever, 

Your Secret Admirer

It was all Natasha could fathom to not squeal with joy on the spot.  Tell Malfoy she loved him?  No way!  That day, Natasha would _show_ him just how much she loved him. 

Jenny awoke with a start that day.  She had been having a very good dream.  Her and Seamus Finnigan were dating and they had kissed.

            "That was so great!" she said as she rolled out of bed.  Jenny's foot hit something that was not her normal Berber carpet, but something smooth and quite cold on her bare feet.

            "What the-" she bent down and picked up a folded piece of orangey paper.  She unfolded it cautiously and it read:

Jenny,

You are cute and I like you.  Wait no I love you.  Will you be my girlfriend?

Kisses,

Your Secret Admirer

Jenny snorted in satisfaction.  "Now we're getting some smart peoples in this world!"  Then she sat back down on her bed and thought.  Who could this be?  Most guys were a little scared of her.  

            "Hey!  Maybe it's Seamus!  I'll ask him if he wrote it!  Maybe he'll even go out with me!" Jenny was searing with excitement.

Malfoy's Surprise

Natasha walked into Potions that day looking a bit more dazzling than usual.  (She had gone back up to her common room to primp after she received the note)  Her old seat next to Malfoy had remained untaken and she walked confidently a few feet away from where Malfoy stood talking to Crabbe (who had his mouth hanging open in confusion)

            She ran up to him and threw her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "I love you too!"  Then fixed her lips on his.  Malfoy grinned through the kiss and wrapped his arms around Natasha as well.

            "Everyone take their seats!  Ten points from Gryffindor, for that display of affection Mr. Potter and Ms. Peters." Snape walked in and snapped at Harry and Shannon, who were merely holding hands.  (Natasha and Draco, however, were still lip locked)

            "Today class, we will be making a memory potion, which we will test later seeing as it takes a while for all the ingredients to unite and will have no effect otherwise.  Choose a partner and get to work.  The directions are on the board." Snape was explaining.  "Mr. Malfoy will you please remove your lips from Ms. Herring's?  NOW!"

            Natasha and Draco reluctantly stopped kissing and looked around embarrassedly. 

"Oh, Harry!  Natasha and Malfoy are back together!  She must be so happy!" Shannon said as she poured shredded flobberworms into their cauldron.  Ron had agreed to work with Hermione ("Well I _do_ need to raise my grade!") and Shannon and Harry were watching Natasha and Malfoy laugh and talk as they always had. (And not to mention kiss every time Snape had his back turned)

"Not that I mind or anything," Malfoy was telling Natasha, "but what came over you when you ran in like that?"

            "The letter!" Natasha laughed and pulled the parchment out of her folder.  Malfoy reached for it and read it over.

            "Well, this guy had better back off!  You are mine!" he said and grinned.  Natasha smiled back and then went back to grounding her lowdry leaves.  Then it hit her.

            "You mean, you didn't write this?" she cried suddenly.

            "No…" said Malfoy.

            "Well then what creep did?  It had to be a Slytherin!  Nobody else knows our password."

            "Who cares?  He's going to have to kill me before he can have you." Malfoy said and glanced over at Professor Snape (who was yelling at Neville Longbottom because he had broken _yet another_ cauldron that day) before taking Natasha into an avid kiss. 

Outside potions class, Harry heard Ron groan.  "Yeah great.  They're back together.  That means we have to watch them shove their tongues down each other's throats constantly.  Let's buy them a curtain."

            Harry laughed but shook his head.  Ron still liked Natasha no matter what he said or how many times he could complain about her and Malfoy's kissing.

Later that day, Shannon, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jenny were all making their way to Transfiguration.  They were all talking when they spotted from down the hall, Natasha and Draco kissing outside McGonagall's classroom.

            "Boy they better watch it!" Ron said loudly.  "If ol' McGonagall sees them, she'll probably chop off their tongues.  Let's hope that does happen so we don't have to watch them slobber all over each other everywhere we go."

            Hermione laughed and nodded in agreement.  But Jennifer chimed in.

            "Listen here, bub, if you had some girl that you liked as much as Natasha likes that Malfoy dude, we'd probably be standing here watching you two kiss as well." Jenny pointed at a spot next to Natasha and Draco, who were still kissing.   Ron glared but said nothing.

"Today class, we will be turning these bottles of butterbeer, which are not to be opened, into a ferret." McGonagall was telling the class.  Natasha and Draco had, very hesitantly, stopped kissing.  They knew better than to do that in front of McGonagall; she was the head of the Gryffindor house and would take away points from Slytherin.

            "Now watch me." McGonagall took out her wand and cleared her throat.  "One, Two, Three, Piateesa Growfundium."  And the bottle of pale yellow butterbeer was now a small white ferret.  "We will have partners for this, as we don't want the ferrets running away."  Natasha and Malfoy smiled at each other.  "I will be picking the pairs."

            The entire class groaned.

            "Seamus you'll be with Neville.  Dean, you'll be with Crabbe.  Pansy with Ana.  Emily with Parvati.  Jennifer with Hermione.  Shannon and Harry.  Natasha and Ron, please." McGonagall went on but Natasha didn't hear.  With Ron?  He would give her crap the whole time.

            Malfoy looked a little flustered, but he shrugged it off.  "We'll eat together okay?  Then we'll just hang out in the common room.  I promise." He said and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

            Natasha nodded and walked over to where Ron had already set their butterbeer up on a table.

            "Okay so the spell was……" Natasha had forgotten.  She was bad with spells.

            "It is Piateesa Growfundium." Ron said offhandedly.  "But you probably would have known that if your tongue wasn't massaging Malfoy's throat when McGonagall was telling us."

            "Whatever Ron.  We weren't kissing I forgot the spell.  But your head is so far up your butt you probably didn't see that." Snapped Natasha.  She grabbed her wand and pulled up her sleeves.

            "Piateesa Growfundium!" she cried before Ron could get a word in edgewise.  The butterbeer was now a plump gray ferret that was fighting to get away.  It ran off the table and for the door.

            "Immobulas!" Natasha yelled and the ferret was frozen before it could get out of the door.  She walked back over and threw a dirty glance at Ron.

            "Maybe if you weren't so wrapped up in criticizing me, you could have done your job!" she yelled.  Everyone stopped and looked up.  Ron was stuck for words.  His face was beat red.

            "Why don't you just lay off?  Stop making rude comments behind my back and in front of me!  It's not dignified!  Well I guess it fits because NEITHER ARE YOU!" Natasha was screaming at Ron.  When she finished she flew from the room, not even asking permission.

            Professor McGonagall was flabbergasted.  She stood, paralyzed in surprise for a few moments and then snapped out of it.  "Back to work everyone!  Shannon, will you please go and find your cousin?"

            Malfoy stood up.  "Maybe I should go I'm-"  He was cut off by McGonagall.

            "Sit down please Mr. Malfoy, and do get back to work!"  Malfoy unwillingly took his seat next to Susan Barns and started working.

Shannon walked trough the halls, wondering where on earth Natasha would have gone.  Not to the common room; Snape wasn't teaching right now and he would be there.

            "Let's try the bathroom." Shannon said aloud as she opened the old rickety door.  She could hear soft, quiet sobs from one of the end stalls.

            "Natasha is that you?" Shannon called delicately.

            "Yes.  I'm in here." Natasha pushed the door open.  Shannon walked over and stood in the doorway.  Natasha's cheeks were bright red and there were tears down pouring from her eyes.

            "Why is he like that?  Why?  I said I was sorry and he still hates me.  Am I that bad, Shannon?" Natasha burst out.

            Shannon shook her head.  "No!  You're not bad at all.  You and Malfoy just got back together, so of course you're going to maul on him all day.  Ron is jealous.  He still likes you, even though he won't admit it.  He was the one in the wrong not you."

            "Why can't he just be nice to me?  I don't like him!  He's so mean!" Natasha's sadness was turning to anger.

            "Harry is going to talk to him.  Leave it to him.  Don't say anything more to Ron today.  Come on, let's go get our stuff from McGonagall's room." Shannon said, glancing at her watch.  "Class is over."

            Natasha and Shannon made their way back to class, not saying much and walking at a very fast pace.  When they got to the door, Malfoy already had Natasha's things and was waiting for her.

            "Wait until I get my hands on that stupid fool!" said Malfoy angrily.  "Are you alright?  Don't listen to that moron.  He's just jealous." He gave Natasha a kiss.  Shannon shifted her feet uneasily.

            "Well, I have to meet Harry." She lied.  "I'll see you two later."  Shannon turned away from Natasha and Malfoy, still engorged in their kiss and walked toward the Gryffindor common room.  Ron having to deal with Harry was one thing.  Dealing with Shannon would be quite another.   

            Shannon walked into the common room and heard Harry and Ron shouting at each other.

            "Why do you have to make trouble for her all the time, eh?" Harry asked Ron furiously.  Ever since Harry and Natasha had kissed, he had a soft spot for her.

            "Well don't you find it a bit disgusting, Harry?  Every class that we had together today, they were kissing!  Every one!" Ron's face was fixed into a horrified scowl.

            "THEY JUST GOT BACK TOGETHER RON!" Harry yelled.  "They've been apart for two and a half weeks and they just got back together, give them a break!"

            Shannon joined in.  "You had NO RIGHT to say anything to Natasha!  She is really hurt right now and it's all your fault.  You are the one who is wrong.  Not Natasha, not Malfoy, you.  She hates you now.  Can you just be nice to her for once?" Shannon's face was angry, yet understanding at the same time.

            "I guess I _could_ apologize.  But how would I get Natasha alone?  She and that slime ball are always on top of each other."

            "Ron, those are the obscene comments that get you into trouble." Harry reminded him.

            "Okay, okay sorry.  Shannon, do you think you could get Natasha away from Draco?  Then I would apologize to her." Said Ron thoughtfully.

            Shannon nodded.  "I could try.  But you had better not say anything foul to her, got it?" 

            "Yeah.  I have a bad feeling Malfoy is about to kill me anyways." 

            Later that day, Natasha was walking into the Great Hall to go and find Draco.  They would be eating together.  She was interrupted, however, by a large explosion from the Hufflepuff table, followed by extremely loud squirrel-like laughter.

            Seamus Finnigan had obviously been trying to impress Jenny by turning her water into rum, but (as usual) had not succeeded.  

            "Not the sharpest crayon in the box, now are we?" Natasha mumbled to herself as she walked toward the Slytherin table, wondering how she could have such a git for a cousin.

Natasha found Draco sitting in their usual spot, across from Crabbe and Goyle.  She started toward him, but Shannon got to her first.

            "Hi!  Are you feeling better?" Shannon asked her.  Natasha nodded.

            "I was wondering, Harry and I are going to the library after dinner today, do you want to come?"  

            "Can Draco come?"

            "Erm-well I guess he _could_…" Shannon shuddered deep down. "But I haven't seen you in so long, I thought maybe it could just be you."

            "Well, I kind of promised him we would hang out later… how long are we going to be in the library?"  Natasha was brainstorming.

            "Well, I can't really put a time limit on it…. A couple of hours?" Shannon was careful not to give away the fact that Ron would be there.

            "I'll ask, but prepare yourselves he might be coming…." Natasha joked.

            Natasha made her way over to her boyfriend and sat down.

            "Are you alright?" Malfoy inquired.  "I haven't seen you since lunch."

            "Yeah, I'm fine.  I was just up in my room." Natasha smiled at his worried face.

            "Don't worry, when I get my hands around Weasley's neck, he won't be able to even talk…" Draco threatened.  Natasha, on the other hand, wasn't impressed.

            "Just leave him alone.  It'll just make things worse!" she pleaded.

            Malfoy shook his head.  "I can't.  After what he did to you, leave him alone?"

            "Please, for me." Argued Natasha. 

            Malfoy looked at her, almost suspiciously, then nodded slightly.

            Feeling loads better, Natasha helped herself to the scalloped potatoes and ham.

Shannon and Harry were telling Ron the game plan.  

            "We're, most likely, taking her to the library, so hurry up and finish, then wait there.  Malfoy might come, you've been warned.  Go over your apology and you'd better not make any vulgar comments."

            Ron shoveled some peas into his mouth, chewed then swallowed.  (Yes, it's called eating!)  "Where do I wait?" he asked before stuffing some buttered bread into his wide-open trap.

            Harry thought for a moment.  "Wait right in the back.  By all the Vampire books, okay?"

            "Alright.  Well, I'm going now, dinner is almost over." Ron said, standing up and helping himself to a croissant roll.

            Shannon winced.  "That boy sure can put it away, can't he?"

Meanwhile, Natasha was trying to convince Draco to let her go with Shannon alone.

            "Please?  It'll only be for a couple hours, I promise!" Natasha begged.

            Malfoy shook his head and stroked her hand.  "I missed you baby.  Can't it wait?" 

            "I missed you too, but I also miss Shannon!  We haven't talked in ages!  For me, please let me go and promise not to be mad at me." Natasha asked again.  Draco smiled.

            "Okay.  Okay.  Fine, you win," he said.  Natasha smiled extensively and smooched him on the cheek.

            "Is that all I get?" he joked.  Natasha blushed. 

            "No, of course not." She kissed him again, very affectionately.  Crabbe and Goyle stared, dumbstruck.  (which was not far from normal…)

Natasha made her way to the library, happier than she had been in quite some time.  She was back together with Malfoy, and she got to go visit with her cousin.  The Natasha remembered that she wanted to talk to Shannon about the Secret Admirer note.  If it wasn't from Malfoy, who could it be from?  

            Natasha made her way into the library and spotted Shannon and Harry sitting at a large table, talking quietly.  Their facial expressions looked worried.

            "Hi, what's wrong?" Natasha asked as she pulled up a chair.  Shannon and Harry pasted fake smiles on their faces.

            "Oh nothing nothing.  So you got away from Malfoy huh?" Harry said.

            "Yea, about the hardest thing I've ever done," Natasha said sarcastically.  "It's almost like arguing with the wall."  Shannon and Harry burst out laughing.  The three sat and talked for a few minutes before Harry excused himself to go get Ron (which he didn't tell Natasha; simply that he needed to find a book)

            "Ron, are you here?" Harry whispered to a shelf of books.  Ron stepped out from behind them.

            "Yeah.  Is Malfoy here?" he asked timidly.

            "No, just Natasha.  Did you find out what you're going to say?" 

            "Yes… but do you honestly think she'll forgive me?" Ron was shaking in his boots.  Okay, so he wasn't wearing boots, but he was nervous.

            "I couldn't tell you.  Shannon said she was pretty torn up earlier, but she seems okay now." Harry peered out from behind the bookcase.  Natasha had her back to him, so they could sneak up with out her causing a huge ordeal.  "Let's go."

            Ron and Harry walked cautiously up to the table where Shannon and Natasha sat talking.

            Harry stood behind Ron and whispered, "Now." very firmly.


	4. Hogsmeade and Hell

Ron took a deep breath and sat down across from Natasha, who shot Shannon a look of disgust.

            "What's _he_ doing here?" she demanded.

            "I am here to apologize." Ron spoke up.  Natasha pretended to look very bored.  Ron continued.  "I'm really sorry that I said all of those things to you today.  I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.  I'm-I'm-ummm-" Ron was having trouble getting the words to come out of his mouth.

            "Yes?" Natasha prodded rudely.

            "I'm jealous of Malfoy." He said and then went a brilliant shade of magenta.  "I still like you Natasha.  A lot.  I thought if I made trouble for you and Malfoy, we would have a chance."

            Natasha nodded.  "You really hurt me you know."

            "I know." agreed Ron.  "Can you forgive me?" He gave her puppy dog eyes.

            "I suppose" Natasha answered after a few minutes.

            "Can we," Ron gulped, "be friends?"

            "Yeah.  Just cut the crap about me and Draco.  Got it?" Natasha said severely.

            Ron beamed and tried to look slightly intimidated at the same time.

            "Anyways," Natasha said trying to get off subject. (touchy moments made her uncomfortable)  "Shannon look at this." She pulled out her admirer letter.  "I got it this morning.  I thought it was from Draco, but he didn't write it."

            Shannon read the secret admirer note and then glanced at Harry, who looked very apprehensive.  Shannon laughed.

            "I got one too!  Harry didn't send it to me though, I don't know who did."

            "That's peculiar.  They're just notes though, who cares?  Let's sit back and take the compliments!" said Natasha.  Everyone smiled and laughed but Harry.

Shannon, Harry, and Ron walked back to the common room a very happy bunch. Shannon and Harry were relieved that they wouldn't have to listen to Ron's nasty remarks. At first they had been mildly amusing, but it got old fast. Ron was simply glad that Natasha had forgiven him. He wondered if he might still have a chance. 

            As soon as they reached the common room, Ron hurried to his room. He needed some time alone. Shannon and Harry were glad. They needed some alone time too. 

            "What's wrong?" Shannon asked Harry. He seemed a little worried.

            "I've just been thinking about that note you got this morning." He replied.

            "What about it?  Natasha got one too." 

            "I don't know.  Don't you find it a bit-well, odd?  Natasha and you got one the exact same day.  It's just weird, that's all." Harry explained.

            "I guess if you put it that way…. But as long as they're just notes and nothing else, what harm can it do?  I'll just take it for a self esteem booster." She laughed.

            "Something just doesn't seem right…" he said, more to himself than Shannon.

            "Don't worry so much!  This guy can't steal me from you, and I promise not to go and meet this mystery man alone.  Don't fret, it's alright." Shannon comforted Harry.  He smiled and leaned over to kiss Shannon.

            "I won't.  Just promise me you'll be careful." Said Harry seriously.

            "I promise." 

This Chapter that I could not name cuz I couldn't come up with a cool name so here's the chapter!

            The next day in Potions Natasha had arrived early, so she was waiting for Malfoy when Ron arrived.

            "Hey!" he said brightly.

            "Hi, where's Shannon and Harry?" Natasha asked.

            "At the Great Hall still, eating.  They woke up late.  They spent the night in the common room, if you know what I mean!" he winked.

            "No, what do you mean?" She asked smiling.

            Ron shook his head, "Okay, so it was pretty much all talking. But you know, "

            Natasha laughed. She knew her cousin too well to expect much else to have happened. Just then Draco came up behind Natasha and put his arms around her waist.

            "Hey," she turned and kissed him quickly on the cheek. 

            "Is that all?" he asked, kissing her back, but she pushed him off, nodding toward Ron.

            "Not right now," she whispered, glancing at Ron's flushed face. Natasha could see the resent in Draco's eyes but he backed off.

            "Hey Tosha!  Draco." Shannon greeted. Harry stood behind her, glaring at Draco. Shannon, as if she could see the look on Harry's face, turned and hit him on the shoulder. 

            "Hi Natasha, Mal-I mean Draco," Harry corrected when Shannon turned as if to hit him again. 

            All Natasha had to do was look at Draco to make him answer civilly.

            "Hello Shannon, Harry," he seemed to gag on the word Harry, perhaps from saying it so little.

            "Hi everyone." Ron said from the side, forgotten.

            "Hi Ron" Shannon said sarcastically.

            "Forgot you were there," Harry joked. 

            "Gee, I feel loved," Ron replied, laughing.

            "You should!" Shannon smiled. "Well, we should be getting to our seats soon, or Snape might come and take points from us." She took Harry by the hand and led him to their seats, closely trailed by Ron. It was perfect timing for just as they sat down Snape burst into the room. 

            " Get in your seats!" he sneered at Natasha and Draco. They sat down quickly and class began.

After class Draco confronted Natasha about her pushing him off.

"What is up with that?  Do you not like kissing me anymore?" he asked confusedly.

            "That's not it at all!" Natasha retorted.  "Ron was right there, and it makes me, and not to mention him, uncomfortable to kiss in front of him like that!"

            "It never used to bother you." Malfoy said, hurt.

            Natasha tilted her head to the side and looked up at him, with understanding eyes.  "I still love you all the same, it's just that," she paused, thinking what to say, "I don't like to draw attention like that, especially when I was talking to someone.  It's not like I'm never going to kiss you again in public, it just depends on the situation, okay?  Please don't be mad," she said, prying apart his folded arms and wrapping them around her. .  He smiled, half at his attempts to stay mad at Natasha, half at her.

            "Alright, you win.  Yet again." Draco joked as he kissed her gently.

Harry, Shannon, and Ron were all in the common room talking when Shannon excused herself for a moment.  She wanted to change into her pajamas, be a little more comfortable as she and the boys laid about the common room.  She tiptoed past the row of doors, over to her own and stepped inside.  When she flipped on the light, it revealed what appeared to be another note.  Shannon smiled cheerfully as she picked it up and read:

Shannon, 

          I con no longer live without you.  You are the love of my life, you are my life.  Please come and find me soon, I can't wait much longer!

          Love you always, 

                   Your Secret Admirer

Shannon didn't smile after she read the letter.  This one creeped her out.  The guy, or whoever wrote these notes sounded like he was becoming obsessed.  She changed quickly and took the note out to Harry and Ron.

            "What took you?" Ron asked before Shannon handed them the parchment.  Harry tensed up immediately.

            "This is getting creepy," Ron retorted.  Harry was wringing his hands.  

            "Do you think we should tell Professor McGonagall?" Shannon asked, trying to comfort Harry, who shook his head meekly.

            "This is too weird." He replied.  "Let's wait a bit.  Maybe they'll stop."

            "Okay," she agreed.

Something startled Natasha as she woke up.  There had been a swishing noise, like wind or running water.  She rubbed her eyes sleepily and got up to see what it could be.

            On the floor right beside the door there was another piece of parchment with her name on it: 

For Natasha, my only love

Natasha smiled as she opened the note and read:

Natasha, 

I can no longer stay part from you.  If you don't find me soon, I will have no choice but to come and find you myself.  Come, come and find me my love.

I love you, 

          Your Secret Admirer

She gasped as she finished reading the last of the note and sat down on the bed, hand over her mouth.  _This is serious!_  She thought.  _I have to go and tell Draco._

            Natasha ran quietly to Malfoy's dormitory, glancing about nervously, as though she thought this anonymous person would sneak up on her at any moment.

            When she reached Draco's bedroom door she flew over to his bedside and flung herself on him.

            "Look!" she said.  "Look at this!" 

            Malfoy sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily.  "What?" he questioned.  Natasha thrust the paper toward him.

            "This guy is crazy!" Draco retorted after he was done.  "Who does he think he is, going after my girl like that?"

            "I don't know.  I am really creeped out though.  What time is it?" Natasha replied.

            Malfoy glanced at his clock.  "1:30."

            Natasha sighed.  "I am so scared.  I don't want to go back to my room alone.  Can you come with me please?"

            He shook his head.  "You can stay with me.  Would that be okay?"

            "Okay." Natasha said as she climbed in bed with him.  She laid her head on his pillow and just closed her eyes when she found herself being cradled in Draco's arms.

            The two lie there for a while, trying to drift off to sleep, trying to ignore the strong tension that was forming between them.  Malfoy broke the awkward silence.

            "Natasha?" he whispered.

            "Mmm hmm?" Natasha whispered back.

            "I really do love you, you know." He said, hugging her a bit more tightly to him.

            "I love you too." She turned around and looked into his eyes.  He kissed her and then explained.

            "That day, when you ran up to me in Snape's class, you said you loved me and I had never really said it to you before.  You thought it was me that wrote the note, even though I didn't.  But I do love you.  I love you more than life itself."

            Natasha smiled and pulled herself closer to him, resting her head on his bare chest.  They laid in that position for a while and then Natasha fell sound asleep.  She awoke around seven the next morning to find Draco gone.

            "Where is he?" she said aloud.  She wanted to go and find him, but she also didn't want to get caught coming out of his bedroom.  So she stayed in his bed, trying to fall back asleep, as it was Saturday, one of her only days to sleep in late.

            She wasn't sure how long she'd been dozing when she woke to find Draco entering the room carrying a tray of food, garnished with a small blue vase holding a single white rose.

            "Good morning," he smiled, setting the tray down over her lap.

            "Draco, what's all this?" she asked.

            "It's breakfast. I thought I'd save you the trouble of walking all the way down to the Great Hall."

            "You shouldn't have," she replied, shaking her head slightly. As she began to eat she noticed that Draco seemed to be lost in thought. "Something on your mind?"

            "Well, I've put a lot of thought into this whole secret admirer thing.  I don't want you to worry anymore. I'll take care of you," he explained. Natasha seemed at a loss of words. She leaned over the tray to give Draco a hug and nearly knocked the vase over. "Let's try that again," he said as he moved the vase to the nightstand near his bed. He then propped himself up next to Natasha on the bed and hugged her tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment and then resumed eating.

            Shannon and Harry spent their morning curled up together on a love seat near the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room. Shannon was getting increasingly worried about the letters. Harry did his best to comfort her, but she could tell he was just as worried.

            "What do you think we should do?" Shannon asked him, turning to look him in the eye.

            "I'm not sure really," he said, shrugging. "Maybe we should just wait it out. It could stop soon."

            "I hope you're right." She replied as she moved closer to him. He tightened his arms protectively.

            At that moment Professor McGonagall burst in the room and announced that today would be the first Hogsmeade visit.  Shannon buzzed excitedly.

            "Wow!  Is it fun there Harry?" she asked enthusiastically.

            "Yeah it's loads of fun.  There's a joke shop and a sweetshop-that's Ron's favorite part of course." He joked.  Harry and Shannon sat in their seat for a long while, talking about what they would do at their first trip to Hogsmeade together. Shannon stood up excitedly.

            "I'd better go get ready. I'll be right back!" as she ran up to her room Harry smiled, glad to see that she was back to her old self. Shannon went up to her room, changed, grabbed a small backpack and her wallet and headed back down to Harry. 

            "What's up?" she asked, noticing how Harry was smiling at her.

            "I'm just glad you're feeling better." He replied and hugged her quickly. "Well, let's get going, we don't want to be the last ones there."

            "Oh, I have an idea! Let's meet up with Natasha and Draco." Harry's face fell at her suggestion.

            "Oh, I-um, I just thought it would be nice, you know, being just the two of us…" he trailed off.

            "Ok, well, maybe we can have lunch with them or something," she shrugged and kissed him on the cheek. "It's no big deal."

            "That's why I love you," he laughed and kissed her again. "What's wrong?" Shannon had suddenly gotten very quiet.

            "Nothing," she shook her head. This was the first time he'd ever said he'd loved her. "It's just-I love you too," she took his hand and they were on their way.

Natasha and Draco were in his room making out when Crabbe ran (okay, well waddled) in the room and told them to get dressed and ready to go to Hogsmeade.

            "But how am I going to get out with no one seeing me?" Natasha asked herself more than Draco.  He thought for a moment and then said, "Be right back."  He walked out of the room, Crabbe slowly following.

Natasha sat there for only a few minutes when Malfoy pondered back in, Crabbe-less.

            "You can go down now.  I told Snape that my father wanted him to send owl of how I am doing in school so he'll be there for a while." Malfoy wrapped him arms around her and started kissing her passionately.  

            "I'm sorry, but I should probably go down as soon as possible." Natasha said, getting up and walking to the door.  "See you in a bit."

            After Natasha had closed the door behind her, Draco let out a repressed sigh.  _She can be so, difficult at times._  He told himself.  _It's not you._

Natasha was running up to her dorm when she saw Emily and Ana standing in front of her door.

            "Where the mo-fo have you been?" Emily demanded.

            "I was umm… I…" Natasha trailed off.

            "You were in his room weren't you?  I can't believe you!  I thought you had more decency.  Kissing in between classes is one thing but _in his room?_  I can't believe you." Emily went off.  Ana nodded her head in agreement.

            "You have it all wrong!" Natasha protested but her friends shook their heads and walked away, obviously disgusted.  Natasha sighed to herself and she walked in her room, gathered her clothes for the day, her shampoo, brush, makeup and hair things.  Shutting the door behind her she walked to the bathroom, already missing her friends.

            _I didn't do anything bad!_ Natasha told herself as she showered.  _So why do I feel guilty?  _She listened as though she expected an answer, but she did not get one.

After Natasha had gotten all ready she walked out into the common room to find Draco talking to Emily and Ana, a large grimace in his face.  She stopped suddenly in her tracks and ran to her dorm.  When she slammed the door behind her, tears flowed down her cheeks.  They were telling everyone.  Ana and Emily were spreading the fact that Natasha stayed the night in Draco's room around.  

            _Knock knock._  Someone was rapping at her door.  Natasha didn't answer.  She heard the door open and then Malfoy walked over and hugged her.  Natasha cried freely on his shoulder.

            "It's okay baby.  We know nothing happened and that's all that matters.  Who cares what they think." He wiped the tears from her cheek and smiled encouragingly at her.  Natasha couldn't help but smile and hug him tighter.

            "I'll take care of you.  Don't worry.  It'll be okay."

Harry and Shannon were getting very impatient waiting in the corridors for the Slytherins, who always seemed to be late.

            "I wish they would hurry up!" Shannon urged.  It felt like they had been waiting there for over and hour.  Harry nodded.

            "If they don't get here soon, I'll go get them myself."  No sooner were his words said than a crowd of unusually cheery faced Slytherins walked down the marble staircase.  Shannon spotted Natasha standing next to Draco, but her face was all tear-stained. 

            "I wonder what's wrong?  Something serious." Shannon said aloud, judging by the way Malfoy seemed to be carrying her down the stairs, a look of concern on his face.  Shannon ran over. 

            "Natasha what's wrong?  Is there anything I can do to help?" she comforted.

            Natasha shook her head.  "I'll tell you in a minute." 

            Just then every person in the corridor started outside.  Shannon and Natasha walked ahead of Harry and Draco.  Each boy had a look of pure disgust on his face.  Harry tried to be civil.

            "Is Natasha really okay?" he asked.

            Malfoy nodded.  "Yeah, I'm taking good care of her.  She told me that Shannon had gotten a secret admirer note too." He said, pulling Natasha's letter out of his pocket.

            Harry nodded and pulled Shannon's letter out of his pocket as well.  "She had gotten a first one, but this one is really weird."  The boys traded letters and read each silently.

            "Shannon's is really creepy, but Natasha's is threatening.  Are you done reading it?" Malfoy was chatting as though Harry were an old friend.  It was abnormal.

            "Yes, this one is really more uncanny than Shannon's.  It sounds as though this person is going to strike any moment.  No wonder she was crying." 

            Malfoy started to explain exactly why she was crying but stopped.  He and Harry weren't old friends.  They were hardly acquaintances.  

            "I think we need to take action to protect our girls." Harry started talking again.  "We need to protect them, make sure they're safe."  A plan was formulating in his mind.  "We should walk them to and from each class.  Most of our classes are the same anyways."

            Malfoy shook his head in agreement.  "I agree.  Who knows who this anonymous person could be?  He could be hiding around a corner, waiting for Shannon or Natasha.  We need to be there to defend them."

            "Uh-huh.  Let's tell them about it at lunch.  They should be done chattering by then." Harry rolled his eyes and pointed toward Shannon and Natasha who were talking as though they had just met each other after being apart for ten years.  Malfoy laughed and kept walking.

Natasha was telling Shannon everything that had happened between her and Malfoy.  

            "He is so sweet to you!" Shannon squealed.  "I can't believe that Ana and Emily are doing that!  They weren't even there.  How rude can you get?"

            "I know.  I was crying in my room and Draco came in and hugged me and told me it didn't matter what they thought.  We know what happened and that's al that matters."

            Shannon smiled dreamily in front of her.  "And all this time I thought he was a repulsive little snake that was just going out with you for the kissing lot of it.  But he's really so sweet."

            "Well duh!" Natasha said sarcastically.  "That's why I love him!" she laughed.

            "I forgot to tell you!  Harry told me that he loved me today.  It was the first time ever.  I was so happy because I love him too."

            "Speaking of Harry, look behind us!" Natasha whispered excitedly.

            Shannon glanced back to find her boyfriend and Natasha's in a deep conversation.  They were even laughing every now and then.

            "Who knew?" Natasha said to no one in particular.

When the students reached Hogsmeade, Professor McGonagall had everyone stand in front of her and be quiet.

            "Now, when I release you," she started, "You may go explore the town but we need to meet back here at 6:30.  It is noon now so go and enjoy yourselves and please be on time!"

            Shannon and Natasha had rejoined Harry and Draco and they were first going to stop at Three Broomsticks for lunch.

            "Wait until you try the butterbeer.  Warms every inch of you like that." Draco said, snapping his fingers.  

            When the four students walked into the restaurant/bar, a lady named Madame Rosmerta greeted them.

            "Hullo, just you four?" she asked politely.

            "Yes." Shannon responded.

            "Okay, right this way." Madame Rosmerta said, leading them to a great big booth.  When the pairs sat down she whipped out her wand and pointed it at the table.  Four menus appeared with a snap.

            "What can I get ya to drink?" asked Madame.

            "Four butterbeers please." Harry said importantly.  Madame Rosmerta pointed her wand at the table for the second time and four clear glass mugs appeared in front of each of them, filled with a pale yellow liquid that fizzed just slightly.

            "Alright now, what'll ya have to eat?" she asked.

            Natasha answered first.  "I'll have sirloin tips and a baked potato to side."

            "I want the broccoli chicken casserole please." Shannon went next.

            "I'll take a chicken dumpling." Harry said.

            "Could I have your potato soup please?  Extra cheese if you could." Draco asked.

            With another snap each person had exactly what they wanted sitting in front of them.

            "Thank you." They chorused.

After Shannon, Natasha, Malfoy, and Harry had all eaten their fill; they walked out of the bar, blinded by daylight.

            "Where should we go now?" Malfoy asked, putting his arms around Natasha from behind.

            Shannon shrugged.  "Where to Harry?"

            "Well, I was thinking we could go to Zonko's, or Honeyduke's…" Harry said.

            "Let's go to Honeyduke's for dessert!" Malfoy said, smacking his lips.

            When the four arrived at Honeyduke's sweetshop, their eyes widened at the sights around them. (Even though Harry and Draco had already been there)

            There were shelves upon shelves packed full of all sorts of candy, Pepper Imps, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, sherbet balls that levitated you while you sucked on them, Chocolate Frogs, Tens of thousands of bars of chocolate in many different flavors from caramel-raspberry to cheddar cheese.  There was a mousy little second year that was hunched over a barrel of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, trying with all his might to avoid the 'diaper' flavored morsels.

            "What do you want?" Malfoy asked Natasha.  It took her a few minutes to answer; there were so many choices.

            "I want a coconut chocolate bar." She said when she had made up her mind.  Natasha glanced over to see Shannon and Harry sucking on the sherbet balls, each a few inches in the air.

            After they all stocked up on sweets to eat until the next visit they made their way to Zonko's, and then just wandered from store to store, talking to their fellow classmates more than they did any shopping.  Malfoy and Natasha finally separated from Shannon and Harry (who had met up with Ron, Hermione, and Jenny) and were on their way to Three Broomsticks again, this time for dinner.  Draco stopped Natasha just outside the door.

            "I really had fun today." He said to her, holding her close.  "I love you so much."  Then he kissed her, his arms around her waist; hers around his neck.

            "Ahem." Someone cleared their throat behind the kissing couple.  Natasha turned to see a tall slender man, his long, thin, just below the shoulder length hair the whitest shade of blonde she had ever seen.

            "Father?" Draco stammered.  The man raised one eyebrow.

            "What is going on here?" Draco's father asked, eyeing Natasha.  Draco gulped.

            "This is my girlfriend Natasha.  She just transferred to Hogwarts this year." Natasha could tell her boyfriend was nervous.  The man raised his other eyebrow, his eyes widening.  He looked as though he were going to go off on Draco right then and there.  But when he opened his mouth to speak…..

            "Well son, I'm glad that you at least have some taste.  This has to be the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts.  So pleased to meet you Natasha.  My name, is Lucious Malfoy." Lucious held out his hand.  Natasha received his hand and shook it politely.

            "Father, what are you doing here anyways?" Draco asked, obviously much more comfortable.

            "I was on my way to Corus & Marley's Printing press.  I need a few extra copies of the Tuesday paper.  What were you two up to?" Lucious answered.

            "We were just going to have a spot of dinner before heading back to the school." Natasha answered this time.

            Lucious smiled.  "Ahh, well then I had better let you two go and Draco," he dug into his pocket and handed his son a few Galleons, "Buy her something nice."  He gestured toward Natasha.  Draco nodded.

            "Goodbye Mr. Malfoy!  Nice to meet you!" Natasha waved Lucious off.  She and Draco stepped into the bar and were once again greeted by Madame Rosmerta.

            "Back again?" she smiled, then led them to a two-person booth off in a quiet corner.

            "To drink?" Rosmerta asked them.

            "Butterbeer, please." Natasha answered while Malfoy nodded in conformity.

When Natasha and Draco had eaten most of their food they sat for a while, talking.

            "So your father is in the Ministry?" Natasha asked.

            "Yes.  He is also head governor of Hogwarts.  What does your father do?"

            "My dad is manager at a packaging corporation."  Malfoy's jaw dropped.

            "Your dad's a _muggle_?" he asked.

            "Yeah…." Natasha answered, confused.  "Why?"

            "I just….thought that you…..were a pureblood………" Malfoy trailed.

            "Well I'm not, but my aunt, Shannon's mom, is a witch.  I guess I'm not a mudblood, since my aunt has magical blood."  Malfoy looked at the few green beans left on his plate.

            "I'm not judging you or anything, it's just, usually only purebloods are put into Slytherin."

            Natasha bit her lip.  She hadn't told anyone what the Sorting Hat had whispered in her ear.  She decided to tell Malfoy.  "Well, this might take a while…" she said, not wanting to go into detail (especially for the author WHO IS RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! hehe) 

            "Go on.  It's only 5:30, we have time." Malfoy compelled.

            "Alright." Natasha took a deep breath.  "Hermione had told me about you before I arrived at school.  You sounded perfect.  I was developing a crush on you, even though I had never seen you." She stopped to giggle at Malfoy's flushed face.  "Then I saw you on the train and I wanted you.  You had to be mine, I just knew that.  When McGonagall put the hat on my head it whispered on my ear, 'I know where you belong, but I also know where you desire to be.  If I put you there, be sure to act wisely.' "

            "You know, when I first saw you, it was at the top of the staircase, when we were first walking in at the beginning of the year.  I wanted you too.  You're so beautiful, so perfect.  I love you." Malfoy whispered, smiling.

            Natasha grinned broadly.  "I love you too."

After the pupils arrived back at the castle Natasha and Shannon said goodbye, and made plans to meet again the next day.  Harry and Draco nodded a polite 'See you."

            When Shannon and Harry had climbed through the portrait hole after telling the fat lady the password (Fizzing Whizzbees) Shannon excused herself immediately up to her room without saying goodnight.

            Harry sat in front of the fireplace with Fred, George, and Ron, eating chocolate frogs by the dozen, then washing those down with bottles of butterbeer the twins had nicked from the kitchen.  After a little while Harry decided to go say goodnight to Shannon.

            When Harry reached her bedroom door he found that she was rearranging the furniture in it.  But then, he realized, she wasn't using her wand.

            "Shannon!" Harry gasped in surprise.  

            The chair Shannon was moving fell with a crash to the floor.  "Oh-Harry….I didn't realize you were up here.." her face went slightly pink.

            "Where is your wand?" Harry inquired.

            "Oh…well its over there.." Shannon stuttered, pointing to her nightstand that had her wand perched on it.

            "How are you doing that then?" Harry gestured to her bedroom.

            "I'm-I'm an….Oracle." Shannon said then turned from pink to red.

            "A Ora-what?" 

            Shannon giggled nervously.  "An Oracle.  It's a person that can read minds and doesn't have to use a wand." Shannon said, answering Harry's question that he hadn't stated.

            "So, why do you have a wand if you don't need one?" Harry asked tentatively.

            "Because Oracles are mistrusted, like werewolves.  We're different so we're 'dangerous.' " Shannon said sarcastically.  "The wand is simply a cover."

            "And you can read minds?" Harry asked again, with disbelief that was not visible.

            "Yes I can.  At will.  Do you mind?" Shannon asked Harry with a smile.  Harry shook his head.  "You don't believe me.  You think that I am lying to you, as a joke."

            Harry's jaw dropped.  That was exactly what he had been thinking.

            "I believe you now." He said quietly to his feet.

            "Harry, please don't tell anyone.  Please." Shannon asked sincerely. 

            "I promise." Harry placed a hand over his heart.

Natasha and Malfoy were in the Slytherin common room playing Wizard's Chess when Crabbe and Goyle walked in, worried looks on their faces.

            "My father…he said it was burning again…" Crabbe gestured to his arm.  Goyle nodded.  "Have you heard from your father yet?  Is he leaving?" the two boys inquired.  Malfoy shook his head nervously and gave them a not-right-now look.

            After Crabbe had climbed out of the portrait hole behind Goyle Natasha looked questioningly at Draco.  "What's going on?" she demanded.

            He smiled weakly.  "Nothing…"

            "Yes there is.  Crabbe and Goyle may be a bit-erm…thick, but that was serious.  Tell me right now, what's going on?" Natasha ordered Draco to tell her.

            "I can't.  At least not here." Draco looked around at the full common room.

            Natasha jumped up and grabbed Malfoy's hand, then pulled him up to his own dormitory, locking the door tightly behind her.  "Now.  Tell me."

            Draco fiddled his thumbs nervously.  "Well…my father-and Crabbe and Goyle's fathers are…deatheaters." His face turned red with embarrassment.

            "W-what?" Natasha was confused.  "Your father-in You-Know-Who's inner circle?  He seemed so nice…How can that be?"

            "Yes. I know.  It's terrible.  I hate it; my father thinks I want to take after him.  I don't though; Deatheaters are horrible people, cold and evil." Draco's voice cracked.  Natasha went over and put her arm around him.

            "That must be so scary!  Thinking that You-Know-Who could bust into your house any moment and murder your whole family.  I'm so sorry." Natasha sympathized.  Then she saw a single tear fall down Malfoy's cheek; he quickly wiped it away. 

            "Thank you for being here for me.  I love you." He told Natasha.

            "I don't mind-I mean I sort of owe it to you.  You taking care of me throughout this whole secret admirer charade.  But I'd do it anyways because I love you too."

            Just then Goyle walked in and told Malfoy to go see Snape because he wanted to talk to him. 

            "Meet me later.  By that statue of the witch with one eye, okay?  Eleven O'clock?" Natasha whispered to her boyfriend.  Malfoy nodded and gave her a (rather long) kiss goodbye.

At eleven sharp Natasha was walking toward the witch statue.  A tall dark figure moved slightly.  Natasha smiled to herself as she ran over and locked her lips on Malfoy's, who wrapped his arms around her.  She felt his tongue caress hers and his hands moved lower, around Natasha's waist.  Just then Malfoy pushed her away.

            "So do you like me now?" said a voice that was not Natasha's boyfriends.  She pulled away.


	5. Hell and Heaven and a wee bit of a shock

"So do you like me now?" said a voice that was not Natasha's boyfriends.  She pulled away.

            "Who the hell are you?" she asked, repulsed.

            "Ron?" said Ron awkwardly.

            "Oh my god!  I thought you were Malfoy!  I told him to meet me here at eleven.  What are you doing here?" Natasha said, trying desperately to change the topic.

            "I was going to the kitchen to get some snacks and I heard you so I hid, in case it happened to be Filch." Answered Ron.

            "Oh." Natasha said, looking at her feet.  Ron smiled and looked her in the eye.

            "You liked kissing me didn't you?" 

            "Well…" Natasha blushed.

            "You know you did." Ron brushed his lips against hers then slid his tongue carefully into her mouth.  Natasha couldn't help what she did next.  She got lost in the passion and she pushed Ron up against the stone wall; her hands flat on his chest; she could feel his heart beating fast as he put his hands on her hips.  Their tongues were entwined, and Ron's lips couldn't have been any softer.

            "What the fuck?" Natasha heard a loud voice behind them.  Ron gave her one last kiss before pushing her away.

            Malfoy stood behind them, his eyes wide with either disgust or shock.  "What the fuck are you doing?" he said.

            "We…umm…we were just…." Natasha was close to tears.  It had just really hit her that she cheated on her boyfriend.  She had been to taken away by Ron's passionate kiss to really think.

            "Yeah you were just kissing.  That's all, right?  What the hell do you think you're doing you stupid little slut?  Yeah and you Weasley!  Kissing my girl.  Bet you were the one who started it, you little bastard.  Well guess what?  I'm ending it now you mudblooded bitch!  We are over!" Malfoy stormed away, ignoring the tears flowing down Natasha's cheeks.  When Malfoy had rounded the corner Ron came over to Natasha and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

            "I'm so sorry.  I never-" Ron began, but words failed him as he watched Natasha cry.  She simply nodded her head meaning that she forgave him.  Ron smiled.

            "I think that I'm in love with you." He said.  Natasha stopped crying for a moment to look at Ron, who was holding her hands.  _Why is he telling me this now?_ She thought.  _My boyfriend just broke up with me and he is laying this on top of me too?  Why on earth?   _

            "Ron…I-I can't take this right now." Natasha stammered as she ran from a distressed looking Ron, prying her hands away from his.

Up in her dormitory Natasha let go of her self-control.  (not far from real life actually….)  She flung herself on her bed and let out painful sobs, her nose running and tears falling from her eyes, soaking her pillow.  Natasha and Malfoy had only been apart for maybe twenty minutes and she already missed him, like having a bad stomachache.

            "What came over me?" Natasha said angrily aloud.  "Why on earth did I kiss Ron?  I'm so stupid.  Retarded is more like it, no wonder he broke up with me.  Dumb me."  Then she broke out into more fits of sobs, repeating over and over to herself, "Your so dumb.  You don't deserve him."

The next day Natasha woke up and dressed as normal, but there was a pit inside her stomach like lead; heavy and useless.  When she went down to the Great Hall she didn't even glance at the Slytherin table.  She walked over to Shannon, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Jennifer and sat down next to Ron (who slid immediately over to make a spot for Natasha next to him)

            "Hey Tosha!  How are you?" Jennifer asked.  

            "I'm fine." Natasha said tonelessly.  Tears were welling up in her eyes.  Ron put his arm around her and kissed her cheek softly.  Natasha turned and put her head on her shoulder; she needed this empathy right now, in her moment of hurting.

            "Look at me." Ron's voice whispered in Natasha's ears.  She looked up at him and he whispered again, "If that git doesn't want you anymore, then he's a fool.  Forget about him.  Can I have you now?" Ron couldn't stop himself.  Natasha felt herself nod and then Ron take her into another one of his avid kisses; the room faded away and all she could fell was Ron's hands on her hips, his tongue swimming around her mouth.  When Ron pulled away from her, Natasha could see the room come back into view, a bunch of people staring at the pair.

            "Carry on!  Nothing to look at!" Ron said to the staring people.  Natasha smiled feebly.

            "Are you sure you're okay?" Shannon asked Natasha concernedly.

            "Yes, I'm fine." Natasha forced herself to say.

On the way to Potions after breakfast, Ron walked with Natasha, putting his arm around her hip and kissing her cheek every few minutes.  It was making Natasha feel very uncomfortable, but she couldn't bring herself to tell Ron; her feelings kept bottled up inside.

            When they got to Snape's dungeon, it made Natasha feel worse.  Draco was sitting next to Pansy Parkinson, holding hands with her.  He sneered at Natasha as she walked into the room.  Hot tears of pain stung Natasha's eyes.  She hugged Ron for comfort and he (of course) hugged her back tightly.

            "Everyone in their seats!" Snape bellowed as he walked briskly into the room.  Natasha sank into the seat next to Ron and watched mournfully as Draco slipped his arm around Pansy.

            "Today, class, we will be testing the memory potion that we made earlier this year.  I will be setting pairs off to test their potions.  Now, the undo spell is Lorena Diestrum.  You will perform this after your partner after they drink the concoction.  Here are the pairs:  Pansy Parkinson and Vincent Crabbe.  Gregory Goyle and Hermione Granger.  Ron Weasley and Shannon Peters.  Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.  Natasha Herring and Draco Malfoy.  Susan Barns and Neville Longbottom-" Snape went on but he was cut quite short by the scraping of chairs and shuffling of feet as everyone moved toward their partners.  Malfoy's face was red with anger and when he saw Natasha staring at him he gave Pansy a kiss.  Natasha looked away and stopped herself from crying.  Malfoy walked over carrying his chair.

            "Go get the potions, bitch.  Now." He ordered Natasha.  Ron walked over.

            "Don't talk to her that way you stupid git." He seethed at Malfoy.

            "Alright." Draco said sarcastically.  "Go get the potions _please_, bitch."  Natasha got up and walked over to get the cauldrons while Malfoy and Ron cursed at each other.  When she found the correct cauldrons she walked over where Malfoy was sitting and set them on the table.

            "Took you long enough.  What were you doing?  Making out with a few more guys?  Slut." Malfoy started on her again.  Natasha remained silent.

            "You can go first." She said, pointing to her cauldron.  

            "Yeah fine, whatever." Malfoy picked up a ladle and poured a bit of the grayish liquid into a goblet, then took a drink.

            "Eew.  This is disgusting.  Good work you stupid little-" he was cut off when his eyes rolled back into his head.  They opened again and he had the look of utmost confusion on his face.

            "Who are you?  You're very pretty.  Yes, very pretty.  Are you a veela?" Draco said and then he looked around the room.  "Where are we?  Who are all these people?" he rubbed his head, confused.  At that moment Snape walked up.

            "Doing all right, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked Draco.

            "Is that my name?  Funny one it is, eh?" Draco broke into hysterical laughter.

            "Very good Ms. Herring.  Very good indeed." Snape smiled his nasty smile at her then walked over to Neville and Susan.  Natasha picked up her wand, pointed it at Malfoy and said in a clear voice, "Lorena Diestrum!"  Then Malfoy's eyes rolled back into his head again and then he opened them, this time he looked normal.

            "Did it work?" he said rudely.  He had been fully restored.

            "Yes." Natasha said meekly and she took the same ladle and poured a dollop of Malfoy's purplish potion into her own goblet.  After she took a drink, she waited for something to happen.  But nothing did.

            "Damn it." Malfoy cussed as he picked up his cauldron and walked over to Pansy who gave him an unwanted kiss.

            "Hey sweet thang." Ron was back.  He gave Natasha a quick kiss and led her out the door.

            "Did your potion work?" Ron asked.

            "Yeah.  Malfoy he was well, delirious and he told me I was very pretty."  Natasha choked back a sob.

            Ron scowled.  "It was your potion that did it.  He's not worthy of you.  Seriously, I think your _way_ too good for him." 

Natasha's Great Depression 

Over the next few days, Natasha practically became a mute.  She never talked unless spoken to, she didn't protest to Malfoy's snide remarks, and she didn't tell Ron that he made her extremely uncomfortable.  Natasha was going through possibly one of the hardest times in her life and without her boyfriend or Ana and Emily it was tough to get through.

At Breakfast the week before Christmas Natasha walked into the Great Hall, greeted by Malfoy's normal, "Hey bitch!  I've got a few fellows over here that need to be knocked up.  How much do you charge?" and after he was through she blinked back her tears a sat down at the Gryffindor table.  Harry and Shannon had grown very worried.  Hermione and Jennifer were constantly trying to cheer Natasha up and their tactics weren't working.

            "Natasha, can we meet up in the library?  We have the morning off; double Transfiguration later." Shannon said gently to Natasha.

            "Sure." Natasha answered quietly, looking at the bacon on her plate.  Shannon gave Harry an apprehensive look and then continued eating her toast.

Shannon and Natasha walked silently to the library after breakfast.  Shannon had asked Harry to do something with Ron so that she could be alone with Natasha.  When they reached the library, they found a table in the back of the room t sit down and talk at.

            "Natasha, are you okay?" Shannon asked once they had settled.

            "Yes.  I'm fine." Natasha answered as though she were tone deaf.

            "No you're not." Shannon said severely, yet gently.  "Ever since you and Malfoy broke up, you have been a wreck!  You don't talk to anyone, you eat very little, and you just look so sad all the time.  You need to do something.  You can't go on like this for much longer."

            Natasha shook her head.  "I am fine.  I don't look that bad do I?"

            "Yes you do!  Maybe not so much in looks, but your not yourself."

            Natasha broke down in silent tears.  "I need him Shannon." She said sadly.  "I need him.  But he hates me now.  All her ever says to me is 'Hey bitch.  Knock any guys up lately?' and crap like that.  He doesn't understand.  He didn't even give me a chance to explain.  I didn't mean to kiss Ron.  I thought it was Draco.  Then, after I found out it was Ron, he kissed me.  I got lost in the passion Shannon.  I couldn't think.  I didn't mean to.  I am so stupid."

            Shannon was at a loss for words, watching Natasha cry.  When she finally came to her senses, she told Natasha, "I will talk to him for you.  He just might listen.  What do you want me to tell him?"

            After a few hiccoughs, Natasha managed to say, "Ask him to talk to me at the very least.  I want to tell him exactly what happened."

            Shannon nodded.  "I can do that.  You're sure your going to be okay?"

            "I think so.  I just need time." Natasha wiped her eyes and stood up.  Her and Shannon walked quietly out of the library.

At lunch, Shannon saw Malfoy alone at the Slytherin table.  _This is the perfect time! _She thought as she excused herself and walked over to him.

            "What do _you_ want?" Malfoy asked crudely when Shannon sat down across from him.

            "I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here, but just listen to me." Shannon said sternly.  "You have to talk to Natasha.  She is a total wreck and it's all your fault."

            "Talk to that slut?  No way.  I'd rather not." Malfoy said.

            "Listen here, Mr. Ego Trip, she is practically starving herself.  She doesn't talk to anyone.  Her friends have abandoned her, and so have you.  She's becoming a mute!  _Just talk to her._  Listen to what she has to say.  That's all I am asking." Shannon was getting annoyed.

            "Fine.  I will talk to the little bitch.  I'm not saying I will forgive her or anything." Malfoy said stubbornly.

            "Better than nothing." Shannon mumbled as she walked back to the Gryffindor table.

Natasha walked back to the Slytherin common room after dinner feeling very nervous and tense.  _Just be confident.  Talk to him like you used to and everything will go back to normal.  It will be just fine, don't worry, _she assured herself.

            When she reached the patch of bare, damp stonewall she gave the password, (Cornish Pixie) then stepped inside, only to find Draco.  Oddly enough he was sitting alone in a chair in the corner of the room.  She saw his eyes light up when he saw her but he tried to look as though he was disgusted to see her.

            "Your cousin said to let you explain," he started when she had crossed the room and sat down on the window ledge next to him.  "Start talking." He finished harshly.

            Natasha took a deep breath.  "Okay.  Do you recall that night, I told you to meet me in front of the statue?  At eleven?" Draco nodded.  "Well, when I arrived there I saw someone standing by it.  I figured it was you, what were the odds of anyone else being there?  So, I ran over and started to kiss who I thought was you.  Then I found out it was Ron.  I explained the situation to him and then he kissed me again." Tears were welling up in her eyes.  "I am so sorry.  I got lost in that kiss, I couldn't think…I never meant it, I swear." The tears were now falling and Malfoy's eyes flickered sympathetically.

            "Well," he began.  "I-I don't know what to say.  I mean, seeing you suck face (I really wanted to use this!!) with him was like someone ripped out my heart and that hurt me so much, but I think I overreacted." Draco paused for what seemed like hours to Natasha and then stood up and sat next to her.  "You know I can't live without you." He said softly, taking her chin in his hand.  Natasha looked deep into his eyes.  "If you can forgive me for saying all that shit about you, I will forgive you.  Even if you don't forgive me, I will forgive you.  I can't live without you baby.  Take me back?" he gave her a pouty lip and Natasha laughed for the first time in what had to be a week.

            "Of course." She said, allowing herself to be pulled into his arms once again, allowing herself to feel the utmost comfort and protection that she loved so dearly, so tenderly.  

            "I'm so glad to have you back.  And on Christmas Eve." Draco said softly, hugging Natasha as though she were leaving forever.

            "Is it Christmas already?" Natasha said, surprised.  "I haven't done any shopping!  Crap-what the hell am I going to do?" 

            "It's okay, we are allowed to go to Hogsmeade on break, remember?" Draco reassured her.  "Go grab your coat and we'll go."  But instead of letting Natasha go get ready he only held her tighter.  

            "Draco!" Natasha said with a laugh.  He smiled.

            "I want to be with you always." He said and then let his lips meet hers.  The couple stood there for a moment, embraced in their kiss.  But then Natasha pulled away.

            "I love you but really, we need to leave! It's 6:30 and it will take forty-five minutes to get ready and there.  Come with me." She said, taking Draco's hand and pulling him up to her dormitory.  When they arrived Natasha quickly gathered all of her money into a handbag and then looked sheepishly at her boyfriend.

            "I need to change, could you wait outside for a few minutes?" she asked him.

            "I won't look!" he buried his head into her pillow and laughed.  Natasha smiled.

            "You'd better not."  She went over to her closet and slowly took off her robe, making sure Draco's eyes were still in the pillow.  She turned around and took a look in her closet at what to wear.  She shivered, wearing only a bra and underwear was chilly.  She looked more hurriedly and then she felt a pair of hands grab her stomach and pull her to their body.

            "Your so sexy." Draco looked down at her, smirking evilly.

            "You know it!" Natasha joked and quickly grabbed a polo shirt and a pair of tan cords.  Malfoy had gone and sat back down on Natasha's bed, grinning wickedly.

            "What?" Natasha asked as she fastened her belt.

            "I'm just so happy that your back in my life." He got up and walked over to her again, closing his arms around her, his hands pressing against her bare stomach.  Natasha looked up at her boyfriend's face, so warm and loving, and smiles wholeheartedly.   She turned around, still in his arms and took the back of his neck in her hand.  She pulled his head toward her, connecting his lips to hers.  She felt him slip his tongue in her mouth, stroking her own tongue as he did.  His hand came to her hips, then lower onto her back pants pockets.  He scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to her bed.

            "We need to leave!" Natasha said laughing.  "I love you but we really need to leave!" She got up and pulled her navy blue polo shirt over her head, ruffling her hair as she did.

            "Grr…I hate my hair." She said, aggravated.  Malfoy came over and smoothed it down.

            "It's fine.  Your fine.  Grab your coat and let's go!" he pretended to be in a great rush.  Natasha just giggled and grabbed her pea-coat off her chair and threw it on.  Then she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

"I want to get your parents something too." Natasha said as she and Draco strolled by the many shop windows of the Hogsmeade Village.

            "What, may I ask, are you going to buy them?" Draco asked.

            Natasha shrugged.  "I don't know, what would they like?  Candy?"

            "Sure, why not?  Fizzing Whizzbees are my father's weakness." He replied with a laugh.

            When they walked into Honeyduke's there was next to no one in the shop.  Just an old woman with her twin sons.  ("Can we have that mummy?  Oh! I want that box!")

            She walked over to the counter where a dumpy sort of woman with black curly hair and bright violet eyes greeted them.

            "What can I get you two youngsters?" she said heartily.

            "I will take a box of Fizzing Whizzbees please." Said Natasha.  "Could you gift wrap it as well?  I'm in a great hurry."

            "Of course, get this all the time.." the lady said as she picked the box of sweets off a shelf and cut paper and ribbon.  "Last minute shopping and such…"

            "Thank you!  Happy Christmas!" Natasha said after she had received and paid for her purchase.

            "Well, Shannon wanted a book…what was it called?" Natasha was talking to herself.  "Oh yes, Hogwarts a History the revised version.  Hermione's been a great influence on her."  She added, rolling her eyes.  After that gift had been bought, Natasha and Draco moved on to another store called Magical Treasures, selling lifelike figurines, clocks, and other small decors.

            "Look, there's Crabbe and Goyle!" Malfoy said, pointing to his friends who were standing outside Three Broomsticks, sipping butterbeer.

            "Go on!" Natasha said, waving Draco off.  "I will be out in just a few moments.  Wait for me there."

            When inside Magical Treasures, Natasha found that it was very entertaining.  A cat figurine was licking its fur and when Natasha wandered by, it hissed and spitted, as though it were going to be attacked.  

            "Nice kitty." Natasha said sweetly, petting its back.  The gray striped fur ball purred happily.  _Jennifer will love this! _Natasha thought, thinking of her cousin who collected cat figurines.

            When she was done making all her purchases, Natasha walked out to Tree Broomsticks where Malfoy stood waiting.

            "Okay, that does it." She said, glancing at her wrapped packages.  "Let's get back so I can send owl and hopefully everyone will have theirs in the morning."

            "See you guys." Malfoy said to Crabbe and Goyle as he jogged to catch up to Natasha.

After Natasha and Draco had every gift sent out, they went back to the common room and collapsed on the couch.  (Yes in each other's arms!! Did you even have to ask??)

            When Natasha was half asleep Malfoy glanced at the clock.

            "Happy Christmas." He said kissing Natasha on the cheek.  She woke immediately.  

            "Happy Christmas!" she replied excitedly, then stood up.

            "Come to my dorm for a sec." She said and then pulled him up by his hands. (Again)

            "Okay, close your eyes." She said when they got in.  Draco put his hands over his face.

            "Okay, open!" Natasha had a present wrapped in red tissue paper with gold stars and a gold ribbon to top.

            "For me?" Draco asked.

            "Yea, but be careful, it's fragile." She said, hanging him the parcel.  He took it then slowly opened it.  The red starry paper revealed a black and white photograph framed by a mahogany wood with a carving that read, 'I love you forever.'  Smiling, he looked at the picture, which was of him and Natasha kissing.  

            "I had that Creevy kid take it.  When we were outside McGonagall's classroom, remember?" Natasha said, waiting for a reaction.  Draco was too involved watching the passion shown in the picture to say anything right then.

            "Wow." He said, tearing his eyes away from the photo and laying them on his girlfriend.  "Thank you so much."

            "It's not much really, but I thought it was special." She replied, feeling proud of herself.

            "Okay, now I have to give you your gift." Draco said, grabbing Natasha's hand and walking her to his own dorm.  When they got their, he told Natasha to close her eyes before he opened the door, then led her in, telling her not to peek.
    
                   "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Natasha heard him say.  When she opened them she saw two dozen roses lying on Draco's bed.  Next to them was a small square box. Natasha walked over and picked the box up, opening it slowly. Inside she found a silver ring with a large emerald and diamond setting. 
    
                   Natasha gasped, "Draco, it's so beautiful!"
    
                   "It's what I'd like to call a pre-engagement ring. I know we're too young to get married, but I love you so much. It's sort of a promise to get engaged, when we're ready." He explained, slipping it onto her finger.  Natasha was taken aback.
    
                   "Wow, I don't know what to say!" she said, admiring the beautiful jewel placed on her left hand's ring finger.  "I love it so much.  Thank you." She grasped the back of her boyfriend's neck and pulled his head toward hers.  Their lips met and their tongues danced.  Then suddenly he pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes.
    
                   "Do you really want to get married?  I mean when we're older." He asked seriously.
    
                   Natasha shrugged.  "I don't know, I mean right now I would love to, but I can't tell what I am going to want that far ahead, you know?"
    
                   "Yeah, I understand but I want to marry you, Natasha.  I want you to have my children and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Draco was getting very deep.
    
                   "Well at this point so do I.  Isn't that enough?" Natasha felt almost as uncomfortable as when Ron was kissing her.
    
                   "Yeah," he sighed, "it's going to have to be."
    
    Meanwhile. In the Gryffindor Common Room, Shannon and Harry sat exchanging gifts. Shannon handed him a small box which Harry opened quickly. Resting inside was a replica of a Golden Snitch, only instead of being round it was in the shape of a heart. There was an inscription on the front that read
    
    _To Harry,_
    
    _Even if you don't always catch the Snitch,_
    
    _you'll always have my heart._
    
    _With love,_
    
    _Shannon_

Harry smiled and kissed her, "I love it!" Shannon smiled and concentrated on the object. It rose and then the wings began to flutter. Soon it was flying around the room like the Snitch during a Quidditch game. 

"I only have one question, how do I get it back?" he asked. 

"Hold out your hand," she shrugged.

"Um, ok," Harry held out his hand the Snitch came to him. "Wow. Thank you so much!" 

Shannon smiled, "No problem."

"Okay, now time for your gift. It's not quiet as unique as yours but…" he trailed off, handing her a box wrapped in silver paper. She opened it to find a silver heart shaped locket. Inside was a picture of her and Harry the first day they met. There was also a silver bracelet with tiny silver hearts dangling from it.

"Oh wow, Harry where did you get this picture?" She asked, staring at it.

"Well, you know Mrs. Weasley, she loves to take pictures. I just wrote her about it and she sent it to me."

"It's beautiful Harry, really." She kissed him lovingly. 

"Oh and I almost forgot this…" he pulled out another small silver box from beneath his robes. Shannon knew what was inside before she opened. When she carefully pushed open the lid she found a small ring with a ruby shaped heart and a small diamond on either side. "I saw you looking at it when we were at Hogsmeade."

"Oh I love it! But how did you get the money?" she exclaimed.

"Well I just happened to have some sitting around, you know." He shrugged as he placed the ring on her finger. "It's a promise ring. I know I hurt you this year and I promise to never, ever, do it again." Shannon looked close to tears as she hugged him tightly.

"This is the best gift I've ever gotten Harry. How can I ever thank you?" 

"I think I know…" he smiled wickedly and began to kiss her.

Christmas Morning

Christmas morning Natasha and Draco walked hand in hand to the Great Hall for breakfast.  Right outside the huge doors Natasha saw Ron talking to Parvati Patil.  Natasha felt a pit form in her stomach.  _Crap, I didn't break it off with him!! I will now..._

               "Hold on." Natasha told Malfoy as she made her way over to Ron.  "Can I talk to you alone for just a moment?" she asked Ron.

               "Sure."  The two walked over to a corner away from Parvati.  Before Natasha could start Ron burst into speech.

               "I'm so sorry Natasha, but I-I've been cheating on you." He said with a look of utmost guilt on his face.  Natasha fought hard to keep a straight face.

               "Well, Ron, I have to confess that I've been cheating on you too." Natasha said, struggling not to laugh.  "So I think it would be best if we kept our relationship at a friends level, ok?"

               Ron nodded.  "Alright." He paused for a moment.  "Who were you cheating with?"

               "Draco.  And you?" 

               "Parvati Patil." He smiled sheepishly.  Natasha laughed.

               "I see.  Well I have to get to breakfast, see you later." She waved him off and returned to Draco, who had a befuddled look about his face.

               When she and Draco had entered the Great Hall they barely had to look for a place to sit because it was so empty.

               "What'd you say to Weasley?" he asked suspiciously.  Natasha grinned.

               "Nothing.  I just needed to set something straight." She answered.  They sat down in the middle of the table and began to eat.  This Christmas breakfast was extra special.  There were of course bacon, eggs, toast, waffles and other breakfast foods but on top of that there was a large ham, fried potatoes, cranberry sauce, fruitcake, and various other foods.  Natasha helped herself to as much food as she could eat before she and Malfoy headed back to the Slytherin dorms.

               When back, Natasha told Draco that she needed to take a shower and would be ready in an hour or so.  They were going to see Shannon and Harry.

               In the shower Natasha thought about what Draco had asked her the previous night_.  Do you want to marry me?  She loved him with all her heart and right now she did want to marry him but later on…..she just didn't know.  She let the soft vanilla scented foam run down her face as she closed her eyes tight.  She felt a cold breeze sweep her legs.  _The curtain must've opened._  Natasha told herself as she rinsed the soap of her face and turned to shut it.  Problem was, there was someone in her way._


	6. two more attacks from the creepy hot bas...

The Intruder

Natasha screeched.  

               "Who the hell are you?  Get the fuck out!"  She screamed, covering her starkness as much as possible.  She was facing a tall, broad boy, about her age, with honey brown hair, big green eyes, and large, full lips.  He was very attractive, the reason why Natasha didn't push him out.  Plus she was too busy trying to cover herself and not let her eyes drift……downward……

               "Why are you afraid, Natasha?" when he spoke, it seemed as though Natasha was getting dizzy and tired.  

               "How-how do you know my name?" Natasha yawned.  Her legs were beginning to feel like jelly, her eyelids getting heavy and she struggled to keep them open.  The guy edged closer and started.

               "I can't tell you my name.  That would make things difficult." His words were sucking all the energy out of Natasha and she fell to the ground.  She was still conscious, but she had no energy to move or even open her eyes.  She didn't even have enough energy to shake with fear at what should happen to her.  The intruder sat down next to her and began stroking her body, from her neck to her thigh.  Natasha tried to gather up enough strength to push his hand away but it did not come to her.   She did, however find enough strength to ask him, "What are you doing to me?"  The stranger laughed.  "I can't tell you that.  That would make things difficult."  After he said this Natasha found herself drift off into blackness.  She had passed out.

_Natasha…..come with me….  _in her mind Natasha could hear the intruder talking to her.

_Where are you taking me?_ Natasha asked him.

_Just come…..Come with me…_

_No!  I won't!  Take me back to Draco.  Take me to Hogwarts!  I will not come with you_!  Natasha found the courage to stand up to him at last.  

Natasha felt energy flood back into her body, though she was still very weak.  She opened her eyes slowly, afraid of where she would find herself.   When she opened them, however, she found herself lying on her bed, with a towel wrapped around her.  She looked in the mirror.  She had bruises on her face and all over her body.  It was like she was put into a boxing ring unconscious.  She dressed quickly and put her damp hair into a ponytail and ran to Draco's room.  She didn't even bother to knock, just opened the door.  Draco was sitting in his chair, reading a book for Potions class.  He looked up when he heard the door open.

               "Oh my god!  What happened to you?"  he asked, touching her bruised face softly.  Natasha burst into tears and explained everything to him, shuddering with fear.  His face only grew from mildly worried to extremely worried.  Draco hugged Natasha tightly.

               "You're so cold!" he retorted and led her over to his bed.  He sat down and motion for her to sit down with him, then covered them up with a fleece blanket.  Natasha held him close and though he did the same, he seemed so distant.  He stared into space, a firm look on his face.

               "Are you okay?" Natasha asked.  He looked down at her. 

               "I will be.  But here is the thing.  I am going to protect you now.  You are going to sleep in my room, I will walk you to and from classes, and I will be in the bathroom when you are taking a shower.  I am not going to leave your side." He said, hugging her more tightly.  Natasha didn't really like the whole idea of being with Draco 24/7, but she knew it was necessary. 

               "Okay." Natasha agreed.  She turned and started to kiss Draco, but before she knew it, he was moving his hands down between her thighs.  It didn't make her uncomfortable, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for this.  So she put her hands on top of his.  He pulled his lips away from hers and said breathlessly, "I love you."  

               "I love you too." Natasha said.  Just when they had started kissing again, Draco's hand hit a bruised spot.  

               "Ouch!" Natasha cried.  The pain was breathtaking.  She felt herself black out again but then her boyfriend came back into view.  

               "Are you okay?" his panicked voice came.

               "Yeah." Natasha's tone was very unconvincing.  Her thigh was seething with pain that made her dizzy.

               "Come on.  I'm taking you to the hospital wing." Draco helped her up.  "Madame Pomfrey will be able to help you.  I'm so sorry for hurting you."

               "It's okay." She said, rubbing her thigh softly.  "I'm fine."

               "No.  You're not.  Come on."  He led her from the room with his arm around her, holding her up.  Many people stared at them, looking from Malfoy's stern face, to Natasha's bruised one.  Tears were pouring from Natasha's eyes as she tried to ignore the pain.  When they reached the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey rushed right over.

               "What happened?" she asked in her caring voice that always seemed concerned.

               "I….um….I fell over in the shower." Natasha lied quickly.  She didn't want to explain to her what exactly happened, it was too risky.  Madame Pomfrey's face looked unconvinced, but she took out her wand and Natasha's bruises were healed instantly.  But Natasha still felt very weak and tired.  It seemed as though Madame already knew this.

               "You need bed rest my dear.  I think a night in the hospital wing should take care of it."

               "I can take care of her." Draco jumped in.  "She can stay in her own dorm and I will take care of her.  Bring her food and everything."  He obviously meant it that he wanted to be with her always.

               "I don't know dear…." Madame Pomfrey said.  "Do you want to go back to your dorm?" she asked Natasha.

               "Yeah." Natasha replied weakly.  "I would like that best."

               "Okay….." Madame Pomfrey sounded worried, but she nevertheless felt that Natasha knew what she wanted, and that was best for her.

               Just outside the Great Hall, Harry and Shannon stood waiting impatiently.

               "Where are they?" Shannon exclaimed. "We've been waiting here for 20 minutes!"

               "I don't know," Harry shrugged. 

               "Well I'm not wasting anymore of my day standing around. Come on," She took Harry by the hand and led him to the Slytherin Common Room.

               "Shannon! We can't go in there. Especially not me," Harry shook his head vigorously.

               "Yes, I suppose your right. Hmmm," she scanned the surrounding hallway. "Ah, there's Emily." Harry looked and sure enough, Natasha's friend Emily was headed right toward them.

               "I was just looking for you. Something's happened to Natasha. You best come with me," Emily told Shannon. She said the password and allowed Shannon to pass in front of her into the common room. "Not you," she sneered at Harry.

               _It's alright, I'll be right back. Shannon told Harry silently. Then she turned to follow Emily who was headed in the opposite direction. The passageway closed, leaving Harry alone in Slytherin territory._

               Shannon followed Emily to the door of a dorm room. 

               "Natasha is in there with Draco. It's his room. She left with him a while ago looking all bruised and then came back about ten minutes later. I expect she went to see Madame Pomfrey. I don't know what happened but I'm pretty sure Draco is involved." Emily explained and then left, heading toward the common room. Shannon shook her head in puzzlement and then opened the door.

               Natasha lay on the bed, asleep. Draco was sitting on the bed, watching Natasha, when Shannon entered. Despite the look of disgust he shot at Shannon, she could still see the worry in his eyes.

               "What happened? What did you do?" Shannon asked angrily.

               "I didn't do anything but try to help her! I would never hurt Natasha, never!"

               Shannon raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Then what happened?" Her voice had not lost any of its edge. Draco shook his head as her repeated the story Natasha had told him.

               "Is this true?" Shannon asked Natasha, now that she was awake. Natasha nodded, looking close to tears.

               "But don't worry about her. I'm going everywhere with her now. I'll protect her."

               Shannon shook her head. "Be realistic will you? You can't go EVERYWHERE with her."

               "What do you mean? Of course I can." 

               "Listen, you can't go with her to the girl's room or the shower. Besides, you're going to need a break at some point, unless you plan to skip your own showers and trips to the little boy's room."

               "And I suppose you have a suggestion," he sneered. He didn't think his plan was that bad. And he wouldn't have to skip his own showers, he could take them with Natasha. Shannon shuddered as she heard this thought pass through Draco's mind.

               "I'll help watch out for her. She is my cousin after all, and it will give you a break."

               "And what about you? You have a secret admirer too. Who will protect you?"

               Shannon narrowed her eyes, "I can take care of myself." She had half a mind to throw him against the wall to prove it. 

               Draco saw the look in Shannon's eye. "Alright," he scowled. "But only when I need a break and I'm telling you that won't be very often." 

               "Draco, could you get me a glass of water? Thanks," Natasha smiled weakly as Draco ran to do as she had asked. "Thank you Shannon, I wasn't sure I wanted to be with Draco 24 hours a day. It's not that I don't love him, its just-"

               "I know, you just need some time apart every so often. I feel the same way about Harry. Oh speaking of Harry," Shannon beamed as she ran over to sit next to Natasha on the bed, "Look at what he got me!" She showed Natasha the jewelry and explained the picture as well the meaning of the ring.

               "Wow, they're beautiful Shannon."

               "Thanks," she sighed happily as she looked at the ring and then quickly moved on to her next question. "So what did Draco get you?"

               Natasha showed Shannon the ring on her own finger. "He said it's a pre-engagement ring. It's really beautiful, but I'm not sure-" she stopped as Draco entered the room with the glass.

               Shannon nodded knowingly, "We'll talk later," she whispered, then excused herself from the room.

               Harry had grown very uncomfortable as he waited for Shannon. Slytherins were passing him and giving him evil looks. He was very glad when Shannon finally emerged.

               "So, what's up?" he asked. Shannon explained what happened, as well as her part time job as Natasha's body guard. 

               "What's wrong?" she noticed a worried look in his eye.

               "Well, I was thinking maybe Draco had a point, about you being left alone I mean."

               "Harry, you know I am perfectly capable of protecting myself. And besides, I don't like the idea of Draco following Natasha to the shower."

               "Ick, neither do I," Harry grimaced. "But does that mean I can't follow you to the shower?" he joked. 

               Shannon laughed as she faked disgust, "Of course," She took the arm he held out.

               "Oh, you should have told me that sooner," he smiled playfully.

               Shannon laughed again and rolled her eyes. "Come on perv," she grinned, starting to walk down the hall. "It sounds like there are a few things we need to talk about."

Natasha sat in bed as Draco shut the door behind Shannon.  He walked over and sat next to her. 

               "Can I lay with you?" he asked.  Natasha nodded and moved over to make room for him.  They were very silent for a while when he broke the tension.

               "Can I ask you something?" he said in a worried tone.

               "Sure."  Natasha turned over and laid her head on his muscular chest. 

               "Do you love me?"  Natasha sat up and looked at him in disbelief.

               "Of course!" she exclaimed.  "Why do you ask?"  Draco shrugged and motioned for Natasha to lie back on his chest.

            "Well…it's just when I asked you if you wanted to marry me you weren't sure and I just wish that you could love me like I love you." His voice wavered.  Natasha's eyes welled up.

               "I can't believe you would even think that I don't love you.  Tell me you know that I love you.  Because I do.  With all my heart.  The marriage thing…it's just that my parents got married very early in life and look at them now.  They hardly talk to each other and when they did they fought constantly.  I don't want us to end up like that."

               "We won't." Draco sounded close to tears.  "I know this Natasha.  You are my one and only.  There is no other girl for me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  He put his hands around her and hugged her tightly.  Natasha could hear his heartbeat quicken as she lay on his chest, listening to her boyfriend trying not to cry.  She hugged him tightly and then kissed him deeply.  Draco decided to give up on trying not to cry and his tears began to fall as he kissed Natasha.  She pulled away.

               "What's wrong?" she asked concernedly.

               "I just love you so much that sometimes it hurts." He wiped his eyes and embraced Natasha.  Natasha smiled as she hugged Malfoy.  She really did love him, but maybe it wasn't to the extent of his love… _No. of course not.  I love him that much too_. Natasha thought worriedly.

The next day Shannon and Natasha went to the showers.  Natasha was very happy that she could talk to Shannon about her confusion with her love for Malfoy.  After she had explained everything that she could to Shannon, who was sitting on a chair that was in the bathroom as Natasha showered, she asked, "What do you think about all this?"

               Shannon thought for a moment.  "Well, I'm not really sure, but I think you need to let go of your parents' divorce.  Just because they divorced doesn't mean you will.  If you are sure that Malfoy is the one for you, then tell him.  If your not sure though, just tell him that you love him too-if you really mean it of course.  But I'm sure he'll be happy either way.  He loves you Natasha.  He loves you a lot and if you just don't say anything that'll tear his heart."

               Natasha paused and let the hot water hit her face and sting her eyes.  _I do love him._ She thought.  _I do. _

After Natasha had finished with her shower, threw on her blue bath robe, and tied her hair up in a towel she parted from Shannon, who was welcomed by a very bored Harry outside the Slytherin common room.

               "So…did you two have fun?" Harry asked as they departed from the evil looks of some Slytherin sixth years.

               "As opposed to what?" Shannon said in a flat monotone.  Harry shrugged.

               "I'm sorry; I'm just worried about Natasha.  She's been having problems with Draco-not problems that he's aware of-and she can't even get away from him long enough to take a shower!" Shannon cried as she remembered having to lock the door so Malfoy couldn't come in.  Harry laughed.

               "Well, at least we have that huge paper on Love Potions due to take my mind off it." Shannon groaned as she and Harry entered the Gryffindor common room, which was, by far, more friendly than the Slytherin one.  "I'll have to thank Snape later," Said Shannon as she picked up a large sheet of parchment and a quill.

Natasha was in her room getting ready, feeling pleased to be in her own room, by herself, for the first time in a few days.  _Draco has certainly kept his promise…Natasha thought as she threw on a navy blue T-shirt and jeans.  __I just wish this was the one time he could break it and leave me alone at times.  Bang Bang Bang.  There was a sudden knocking on Natasha's door.  _

               "Come in." Natasha called as she pulled on her socks

               "Why aren't you in my room?" he sputtered.  

               "I had to get some clothes, and get ready." Natasha walked nonchalantly to her dresser and put some mousse in her hair. 

               "You should've came and told me first so I could be with you.  You're not safe anymore; I thought we had already agreed on that."

               Natasha rolled her eyes.  "I have been here for less than ten minutes, and look!  I'm still alive! Go figure!" she said sarcastically, making Draco's worried eyes turn angry.

               "In that ten minutes, the guy that hurt you before could've cam back and hurt you worse!  He could've killed you this time!  You could be gone before I even had a chance to say goodbye!" Draco yelled.  Why didn't Natasha understand that if anything were to happen to her, he would hold himself responsible?

               "I need my personal space too!  I can't have you with me every hour of the day!  I mean I love you so much!  But I love you enough that I can't have you with me every hour on the clock!"  Natasha would find a way to make this remark work for her.  She didn't always think before she spoke. 

               "You love me but you don't want to be with me always?" Draco was confused.

               "Yeah.  When I'm sitting in Transfiguration, knowing that I have Charms with you next, my heart skips a few beats.  I like waiting to see you, as crazy as it may sound, because you're worth it," she walked over to him but tripped on a stack of books and fell.  He bent over her to help her up when the door opened without warning.  Ana and Emily stood in Natasha's doorway, their eyes opened wide, as well as their mouths.  Draco scowled at them and lifted Natasha up.

               "Don't touch her you asswipe!" Emily yelled as she ran over to Natasha and ushered her toward the door.

               "What are you talking about?" Draco asked as he walked back toward Natasha.  Emily stepped in front of him.

               "You are not going to hurt her anymore.  I knew she got all those bruises from you.  I just had to see it to believe it.  But guess what?" Emily went on, deaf to Draco's stammers, "You are not going to touch Natasha now.  We have her and you will stay away from her, got it?"  She and Ana took Natasha from the room as Draco was left behind to stare at the floor in disbelief.

"What are you guys talking about?" Natasha stammered as Ana and Emily led her to their dorm.  Emily snorted.

               "We know what he's doing to you.  That day that you came out of his dorm covered in bruises.  Everyone knows Natasha.  We're not stupid."

               "What the hell?" Natasha cried furiously.  "Draco has not been hurting me!  Why would you guys think that?"

               "If he didn't hurt you then who did?" Ana asked.

               "I-I can't tell you." Natasha put her head down. 

               "Yeah, because it's Malfoy." Said Emily.

               "No!" screamed Natasha.  "He would never ever hurt me!" she thought for a moment.  "If I tell you who did hurt me, do you swear on your lives you will never tell?"  Both girls nodded.  Natasha proceeded to tell them both of the mysterious intruder and had to pause at times to wipe the tears of fear off her face.  When she was finished Ana and Emily both started to apologize at once.

               "I am so sorry Natasha.  I can't believe I thought it was Malfoy…" Emily said as Ana said, "Oh my gosh!  I am so sorry!! I thought for sure it was Malfoy!"  Natasha smiled and said, "Does this means we're friends again?"

               "Yeah." Ana and Emily said simultaneously.  Natasha laughed and they talked until very late, then she requested that they walk her to Draco's dorm and bid them goodnight.

Shannon woke up that night sensing another body in the bed. She then noticed the arm round her waist and the heat of a person lying behind her.

               "Harry," she yawned. "What are you doing here?"

               "It's time to go," he answered.

               "Go where? What are you talking about?" She asked and turned to face him, only to realize it wasn't Harry lying beside her. She gasped and moved away from him. "Who are you? What are you doing in my bed? Get out now!"

               "It's time to go," the young brunette boy repeated, reaching a hand out to her.

               "I'm warning you to get out now!" Shannon hissed, but she was starting to feel strangely sleepy. When the boy made no move to leave, Shannon shot him across the room and into the wall. The fog that had been creeping into her mind had suddenly lifted. He glared up at her from his crumpled position on the dark floor, then disappeared.

               Harry woke with a start, scaring burning slightly. _It was only a dream he told himself__. Shannon is fine.  But the burning made him wonder if this dream had been another premonition. He decided to go check on her, just in case. But before he could reach the door, Shannon burst into the room, looking quite shaken. Harry ran to her and hugged her tightly._

               "I-I woke up and, I thought it was you-but it wasn't and he-" she tried to explain.

               "I know, I know. It's ok now. Alright?" Harry tried to calm her.

               Shannon nodded, "Yea, you're right. It's just that, well, I'm kind of freaked to go back to my room." 

               Harry smiled and patted the bed. "Hop on in," he laughed. They both crawled into the bed quickly.

               "You know, I totally creamed that guy," Shannon smirked.

               "Yea, I know," Harry replied, closing his eyes. Soon they had both drifted to sleep.

Natasha rapped quietly on Draco's door after she watched Ana and Emily walk down the curved stone passage-way.  He opened the door, his face all tear-stained and let her in.

               "You know I didn't do it.  You know." He said, his voice cracking.  "I would never ever do that!  Never!"

               "I know." Natasha sat down on the bed next to him.  He automatically put his arm around her lovingly.  "I told Ana and Emily the truth.  I told them what happened.  But they won't tell.  They swore and I trust them." She added, seeing him look slightly worried.

               "Okay."  He was silent for a moment then broke the silence just as Natasha was about to.  "I'm still going to be with you as often as I see fit.  I want to respect your opinion but I just don't want to lose you…" tears began rolling down his pale cheeks and Natasha wiped them and looked into his eyes.  "I will do whatever you want me to, to have you feel that I am safe."  Draco smiled.

               "I'm so tired.  Shall we?" he pointed to the bed.  Natasha nodded and they laid back on the bed in each other's arms, the only place in the world where everything seemed to be right and nothing was out of place. .  But sometimes even this place was corrupted by the surrounding corruptors, because the corrupted corrupt, and the un-corrupted become corrupt and the world goes corrupted-ness.  (A:/N-Sorry Joe for taking your little thing!!! But I had it stuck in my head so…yeah…  Oh and another thing!! I am going to start using the phrase, 'Later Days!' when people are saying goodbye because I was introduced to the greatest show ever called 'The Weekenders'!!!  and I loved it!! And there was this really freaky girl that was all up in the people's faces and she kept going 'I like pointy things..'  IT WAS SO GREAT!! Tee hee….anyways back to the story!)


	7. The NAKED truth

After Charms class, Draco and Natasha strolled the halls contentedly, viewing some of the portraits, talking about their days, and just being happy at last with being together.

            "We should get to dinner," Natasha said as she threaded her arm through Malfoy's, laying her head innocently on his shoulder. The next day they left early and checked into the hotel before dawn.  They slept for most of the morning, then went shopping in a few restaurants and to dinner before retreating back to the hotel. 

The two laid there for a while in silence, savoring the heat of the other's body pressed up against their own.  Natasha finally drifted asleep, feeling very warm and comfortable in Draco's muscular arms.  He was getting a little too warm, and wanted dearly to remove his thick cotton sweatshirt, but didn't for fear of waking Natasha.  He gazed at her face that was sitting so gently on his chest.  She looked so peaceful, so desirable… He wanted to wake her, and do what he rented this hotel room for,(hint hint! wink wink! but he decided to wait; there was one more night.  His eyelids were beginning to get heavy, so he closed them and tightened his grasp on Natasha's body.  She moaned sleepily and nestled closer to him.  His eyes opened as he stared at her again, taking in her radiant beauty.  He smiled to himself, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Natasha awoke very early, and very content to be in the arms of her boyfriend.  She laughed quietly as she remembered her dream from the previous night.  It involved her, Draco, a tub of vanilla ice cream, and a bottle of whipped cream.  It had amused her, but even more, she had wondered why it was never reality.  She very carefully untangled herself from Malfoy's arms; his eyes were clenched shut and he was dozing serenely.  She slipped on a pair of shoes and tiptoed out of the room.  She walked down to the main desk and asked if there was room service.

            "But o' course my dear," the short squat man replied with a grin.  "What can I get for you?"

            "This is going to sound rather silly, but a gallon of vanilla ice cream and a can or two of whipped cream.  And, any sprinkles or things like that if you could," Natasha blushed slightly.  She hoped he would not ask why she was ordering this, and to her great relief, he didn't.

            "Okay, it will be up in a little while my dear," he said with a smile.

            "Thanks!" she said and hurried upstairs.  She went quickly into the shower, which was quite pointless because she would be getting dirty again, but she did it anyways, after checking to make sure Draco was asleep.  After she was done, she put a charm on her hair that magically dried and styled it.  She threw on a pair of jeans and a yellow spaghetti strapped shirt; it was quite warm in the hotel room. After applying her makeup, she rushed to the door to wait for the delivery.  A tall, African American wizard with a charming wide smile was carrying a silver platter laden with everything Natasha had asked for and more; a gallon of vanilla ice cream, two cans of whipped cream, sprinkles, chocolate syrup, Oreo bits, maraschino cherries, and even some gummy bears.

            "Thanks!" Natasha said brightly, managing the weight of the platter.

            "You're very welcome!  And have fun!" he winked at her and walked away.  Natasha laughed and took a deep breath.  She opened the door quietly and walked into the bedroom, where Draco was still out cold.  She set the platter gently down on the dresser and sat down next to him on the bed.  She slid her hand under his sweatshirt and lovingly scratched his chest (softly, not like a cat!!)  He opened his eyes and smiled. 

            "That's what I need to wake up to more often!" he said laughing softly and pulled her to him for a good morning kiss.  Natasha kissed him, but didn't allow his tongue in her mouth.  She pulled away, and tried not to laugh at the confused look on Draco's face.

            "By the way, I got breakfast covered." Natasha said with a devilish grin.  She walked over to the platter, took a scoop of ice cream and licked it with a relish

            "Ice cream?" Draco was a little slow in its 'meaning'.  Natasha smiled evilly again and turned her back to him.  She pulled her shirt over her head, took a bottle of whipped cream, and decorated herself.  She turned around, and just had to laugh at Draco's mouth hanging wide open.  

            "Did you not want your special treat?" she asked, pulling a pouty face.  Draco could only sit, mesmerized, with his mouth hanging open while Natasha waited with a 'come-and-get-me' sort of look on her face.  (A:// N  KRISTY!! I USED YOUR COME AND GET ME THING!! LOL!!)

            "Okay, while you ponder whether or not you want your breakfast, I'll be in the shower then getting dressed…" Natasha started toward the bathroom sarcastically.  This did it.  Malfoy jumped up like a 600 pound fat man sitting on a pile of tacks that are so sharp they could pop a tire.  He ran over Natasha and took her in his arms.  When he was just about to eat off the whipped cream, when he stopped and looked at her questioningly.

            "What?  Do I have something on my face?" Natasha laughed.

            "No…it's just…" he trailed off, releasing her.  "You're such my little good girl.  I wouldn't have expected this out of you.  Not in a million years."

            "Good girl?" Natasha said defensively.  "Me?  A little good girl?  I think not."  And with that she grabbed his head and shoved it to her breasts, smearing whipped cream all over his face.  Malfoy glanced up at her, grinning, with whipped cream on his nose, cheeks, chin and lips.  His grin soon turned into and evil smile and he began to lick the whipped cream off, first cautiously, and then with growing strength, hungering for more. 

When he had finished this off, he removed his shirt, revealing his perfect six-pack.  He grabbed the chocolate syrup and slathered it on his stomach.  With a pleading smirk, he looked at Natasha.  She nodded and began to lick off the chocolate, feeling his muscles tighten and loosen as she touched receptive spots.  She pressed her tongue on his skin, feeling his steel hard abs on her taste buds.  When she had finished all the syrup off, she picked up a spoon and put a large clump of ice cream in her mouth.  Draco smirked, satisfied, and wrapped his arms around her, touched his lips with hers, and slid his tongue in her mouth.  He felt a very cold sensation, and could taste the vanilla flavor as he wriggled his tongue around Natasha's.  His 'special feelings' (A:// N Lauren!! THE SPECIAL FEELINGS!! HE GETS THEM TOO!! LOL!!)  were getting stronger and stronger.  He could hardly control himself.  Draco threw Natasha playfully on the bed, seized a can of whipped cream, and began to draw on Natasha.  He embellished her with a creamy bra, and then drew a line from the pathway in between her breasts down her stomach, making a little circle around her belly button.  He continued on down, unbuttoning her pants and drawing a line across her panty-line.  Natasha couldn't help herself; she started laughing really hard.  Draco laughed too, then began to lick off her 'bra'.  He went on down, causing Natasha to laugh even harder, as she was very ticklish.  He laughed, then began to lick the whipped cream off from her panty line, but he let his tongue only barely touch the skin, causing Natasha to laugh even harder.  She pulled him onto her and stuck her tongue in his mouth immediately.  They made out for what had to be an hour, their passions building, becoming breathless and frantic. (OMG!! THIS IS MAKING ME LAUGH!! FRANTIC!! LOL!!)  Draco wanted so badly to…well…you know…release his 'special feelings', but he was afraid that Natasha would deny him.  So he decided to be subtle.  He began to pull off her pants, never stopping kissing Natasha.  She pulled away, but despite Draco's thinking, she was laughing in a very 'bad-girl' manner.  He grinned and began to kiss her again, only to find that his own pants were being removed.  She pulled them off so slightly, and pulled herself on top of him, not letting his tongue go.  She then drew away from him again, and got up and walked to the dresser.  She opened the drawer and pulled out a condom.  

            "I slipped this in here before you woke up.  I thought we might be needing it," she said and sat back on top of him, slipping off her thong.  Draco got the hint and pulled off his briefs, took the package from Natasha, and put the condom on his overly large…yes you know…(LOL!! SORRY THIS IS REALLY HARD FOR ME TO WRITE!!)  He looked into her eyes, almost asking.  She nodded.  Draco positioned himself on top of her, slipped himself inside her, and then repositioned for comfort.  He moaned slightly; this satisfaction was so great, like being born again, like taking in a breath of life.  He looked at Natasha as he tried to steady his pace.  Her eye was twitching with pleasure, and she was moaning softly.  Draco steadily pulled himself in and out of Natasha, grinning happily as he made love to the only girl he had ever wanted.  He was in heaven.  Natasha started to quicken the pace, yearning for more.  Draco quickened also, to keep up with her.  They were beginning to sweat, become breathless.  She was moaning every now and then, the pleasure was too much for her to handle.  She couldn't keep quiet!  It was too great.  Just then, Draco shifted and hit a sensitive spot.

            "Oh God!!" Natasha screamed.  "Draco!! Oh my God!!"  

            "That good huh?" he kept his pace up and tried not to move.  Pretty soon, this was losing it's appeal, and Natasha got off…him…and disappeared under the covers.  Draco soon felt Natasha cup his steel hard erection in her sweaty palms.  Then she put him (okay, let's call this 'him' Frank…)  Then she put Frank in her mouth, and began to suck on Frank, making Draco's breath come in short, incoherent breaths.  It was contentment beyond ANY that Frank had ever felt.  After a while Draco pulled Natasha up, pushed her into his position, and he too vanished under the covers.  Natasha smiled with pure satisfaction.  This was too great.  She felt Draco pull aside her folds (let's call these folds, Gretchen and Helga)  She felt him pull Gretchen and Helga aside softly with his fingers.  He began to slide his tongue into her…okay let's call it…Madeline…He began to caress Madeline with his tongue, his lips, gently licking and kissing and sucking.  Natasha was moaning in satisfaction and Draco decided to tease her a bit.  He began to lick Madeline even faster, harder, and deeper until Natasha was whimpering and then, he pulled his tongue away, barely touching Madeline, Gretchen and Helga.  Natasha reached her hand under the covers and slapped Draco on the head.

            "KNOCK IT OFF!!" she yelled loudly in a voice that said, 'if you ever pull this crap with me ever again, Frank will never be touched by my lips or Madeline, Gretchen, or Helga EVER AGAIN.  Draco stopped teasing and kept up his pace again.  After Natasha had had enough, she pulled Draco back up and pushed him under her.  She forced Frank past Helga and Gretchen and DEEP into Madeline.  She let out a loud cry that might've been heard on Mars.  They continued their own pace, each being delighted beyond their wildest dreams until they could hardly move they were so tired.  They lay there, stark naked, in each other's arms, trying hard to catch their breath.  

            "Wow." Natasha said suddenly.  Draco turned to look at her.

            "Like it?" he asked with a smirk.

            "Oh my God yes," she said amazed.  "We need to do this more often.  I'm not joking."

            "I have no objections," Draco wrapped his arms tighter around Natasha and kissed her cheek.  They lay their all day, until night, and then showered.  They shared their first shower together and kissed lovingly, letting the hot water drip off their bodies.  Draco got aroused and couldn't stop himself from eating Madeline again, gently savoring her delicious juices.  Then he less than begged Natasha to give Frank a visit before she was on her knees, making Draco whine in glee.  Oh no, Natasha didn't mind visiting Frank, he was very large, and so rock hard.  Oh God, so hard.  And so large.  (LMAO!! OMG I AM SO SORRY!!  I AM A SICK PERSON!! LOL!!)  After they were done, Natasha put the same charm on her hair to dry and style it, and put on a pair of tan cords and a dark green sweater.  Her eye shadow was silvery, illuminating her eyes.  Draco spiked his hair and dressed in a nice pair of khaki's and a blue button down shirt.  Natasha was still waiting for Draco to finish as she threw on her black pea coat and navy blue scarf.  

            "Are you ready yet?" she yelled to him in the other room.

            "Yeah.  Coming," he made his way down the hall.  They walked out of the hotel holding hands and being very lovey-dovey.  They went to a romantic restaurant, ate a candlelight dinner and then walked around Hogsmeade for an hour or so.  They went into a 'Muggle Supply' shop and had fun looking at all the souvenirs.  To their surprise, there was a jumbo box of Trojan Her Pleasure condoms and they readily bought it and left the store, blushing like crazy.  They found a night club called 'The Witching Hour' and looked in at all the teenage witches and wizards dancing.  Most of the girls were wearing flashy outfits; tight pants, tube tops.  Natasha looked at her outfit, a turtleneck sweater and form-fitting pants.  

            "Let's go in," she said to Draco, who was bobbing his head to the beat of the music.  He looked at her, surprised.

            "_You_, want to go in _there_?" he asked.  Natasha rolled her eyes.

            "Yes, your 'little good girl' wants to go in there.  But hold on just one sec…" she went behind a trash bin, unrevealed to anyone.  Her purse had a charm on it that could make it change into a suitcase with the 'Alohamora' spell.  After doing this, she pulled out an outfit and slipped it on quickly, threw her 'good girl' out fit into the suitcase, changed her purse back, and walked out from behind the trash bin.

            Draco turned around to see this really hot, familiar looking girl coming out from behind the trash bin.  She was wearing tight black leather pants, and tight pink shirt that looked like a sports bra, with only longer sleeves.  Then his jaw dropped.

            "Natasha?" 

            "Yeah.  Come on!  Let's go in!" she dragged her boyfriend into the night club, his jaw still dropped.  

            "Well now.  Let's see how my little good girl does in a night club." Draco said as he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her back and dancing to the music.  A muggle song was on called 'I'm Real'. 

_The way you walk, the way you move…._   The words got droned out as Natasha started to dance.  The way she swung her hips, shook her booty, moved her arms mesmerized Draco.  And every other guy in the club.  Natasha looked around as she shook her groove thang.  A whole crowd of guys was standing, staring at her.  Their girlfriends were also staring at her, yet much less approvingly.  They were looking at her in disgust.  Natasha stopped abruptly, and walked toward Malfoy, embarrassed.  She took his arm and led him out.  He was still looking like he was in to trance; his eyes glazed over and staring blankly.  She snapped in his face and he snapped back to reality. 

            "Natasha!  You're a-a-a…veela!" he spat out.  Natasha tapped her foot impatiently.

            "Yeah I know.  My mom is full veela; I'm only half.  I didn't think that it would have that huge affect, me dancing.  Sorry," she kissed him on the cheek.

            "It's okay.  Let's go home and you can dance for me, just for me…" he closed his arms around her and led her back to the hotel. 

            Back at the hotel Natasha switched on the radio and put a tape of her favorite muggle songs to dance to.  The first one came on, 'Girl All the Bad Guys Want'.

_Eight O'clock__ Monday night and I'm_

_Waiting.  To finally talk to a girl a _

_Little cooler than me._

_Her name is Nona she's a rocker with a nose ring_

_She wears a two-way but I'm not_

_Quite sure what that means._

Natasha grabbed Malfoy's hands and started to away her hips to the beat.  She felt that overwhelming sense of peace overcome her as she danced her heart out.  This happened every time she danced, which was never in front of anyone, but in the privacy of her own room with the door closed and locked.  There had been a door opened now, a door of freedom and Natasha wanted to enjoy it, and so she danced.  Half of her tape ran out before she took a break.  She looked at Malfoy, who was on the floor unconscious, a wide grin on his face.

            "What the-?" she said as she bent over him, examining every inch of his face to see what may have happened.  "Crap.  I killed him!" she was umm…just a tad bit overreacting.  Just then Malfoy jumped up and scared the living shit out of Natasha.

            "DRACO!! DAMN YOU TO HELL!!" she smacked him laughing.  He laughed too, and then picked her up and carried her to the bed.

            "Frank is getting awfully lonely," he said setting her down and climbing on himself.  "Do you suppose you would like to visit him?"  (Okay, so the real phrase he said would be, "I'm horny.  Let's have sex again." But I like the Frank thing.  It makes me laugh.  On with the show.)

            "Of course!  Gretchen, Helga, and Madeline are getting quite lonesome themselves."  (Okay, and the real phrase here would be, "Yeah I want your body and I'm horny too." But I TOLD YOU!! I LIKE THE NAMES!! OKAY!!)

            Natasha grabbed the jumbo, grande, large, humongous box and pullet out a condom, slipped it over Frank, (Draco had VERY quickly removed his clothes) and removed her clothes, positioned herself, and set out for another MARVELOUS ride.

The next day Draco and Natasha got up early and ordered another round of ice cream. (Wink wink!!)  After that they had to pack up so they could get back to Hogwarts.  As Draco watched Natasha rinse her hair in the shower, he thought back to the beginning of this weekend.   He could just kiss Shannon for suggesting this.  Just kiss her!  (LOL!!)

            When they got back to the school, they saw Jenny and Seamus standing just outside the Great Hall talking to Ron and Parvati. 

            "Hey guys!" Natasha said warmly as she greeted them.

            "Hey," came the un-together responses.  

            "So, how was your weekend?" Jenny was raising her eyebrows up and down in that 'I-know-what-you-did!' way.

            "It was just grand," said Natasha flawlessly.  "So how long have you two been going out?" she asked Seamus.

            "About 3 months," he put his arms around Jenny.  "What about you two?"

            "Well…I suppose it would be…about 4 or 5 months I think…" Natasha hadn't really thought about it.

            "5 months," Draco said stiffly.  "Last Tuesday."  Natasha blushed.

            "Yeah what he said," she laughed it off.  "Well we've got to get our stuff put away, see ya later."

            As they were walking to Draco's room and then putting their stuff away, he seemed very distant.

            "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

            "Like you don't know."

            "Uh, I don't.  Ya mind filling me in?"

            "You don't even know how long we've been together!  You care that little!  I'm always the one saying 'I love you', I arrange the romantic evenings, and I do all the work in this relationship.  You just sit back and enjoy the ride."  

            "Excuse me?  How little I care?" Natasha raged.  "Bull shit!  How can you say this after all that's happened this weekend?" she began fumbling in her bag, pulled out the box of condoms, and went on.  "Let's just get rid of these.  If you don't want to be doing any work anymore, these are useless."

            "That's not what I'm saying." Draco grabbed the huge box from Natasha's hands.  "I just wish that sometimes you would contribute to this relationship.  That's all."

            "WHAT?" Natasha screamed.  "I CAN'T TAKE AWAY YOUR SEX BUT YOU CAN STILL FUCKING TELL ME THAT I DO NOTHING IN THIS RELATIONSHIP??  HELL NO!! IF YOU WANT TO BE THIS WAY THEN YOU WILL GET NOTHING!!" she stormed out of his room, beyond furious.  She went to her room, shut the door behind her and locked the door, bursting into infuriated tears_.  Calm down.  She told herself calmly.  Just calm down.  _Let's take a nap and sort everything out later.  It will be just fine._  So Natasha sprawled out on her bed, pulling her covers that had not been used in weeks over her then drifting off into and uneasy sleep._

            Back in the Gryffindor common room, Shannon and Harry were curled up together under a blanket by the fire. They had been laying there a while, talking about just about everything, when Harry happened to mention Natasha. 

            "I'll bet they're back by now. Let's go see them," Shannon smiled enthusiastically. 

            "Do we have to?" Harry groaned. 

            "Come on," Shannon laughed and pulled Harry to his feet. 

            They made their way to the Slytherin dorms and Emily let them in. Draco happened to be passing through the common room as they entered. He actually smiled when he saw them and ran over to say hello.

            "I love you. I love you, I love you!" Draco cried as he took Shannon's head in his hands and kissed each of her cheeks quickly. Shannon stood frozen, eyes wide in shock and fear. Harry, on the other hand, was glaring at Draco like he never had before. Shannon shook her head quickly, attempting to rid herself of the memory.

            "Had a good time, did you?" she asked, trying to subtly wipe her cheeks.

            "Oh the best!" he exclaimed.

            "So where's Natasha?" Harry chimed in, hoping to get out of the common room. There were too many Slytherins staring at him.

            Draco's face darkened, "In her room. We had a fight, but other than that the weekend was really great. Thanks so much for the idea Shannon."

            "No problem," Shannon shrugged. "Let's go find Natasha," she told Harry.

            "I'll go back to my room. I don't think she'll want to see me yet," he sighed and headed away from them. 

            When they arrived outside Natasha's door they heard music playing inside.

            "Her and her stupid muggle music," Shannon shook her head and opened the door. Natasha was inside dancing. She had woken up and felt that dancing might relax her. "Come on," Shannon said, but when Harry made no moves forward she stopped to look at him. Harry stood completely still, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. There was a strange, kind of blissful look on his face.

            "Ug, NATAHSA!!" She yelled. Natasha stopped dancing. Shannon turned and shoved Harry hard. He shook his head quickly, and then looked confused. He gave Shannon a questioning glance, but she just rolled her eyes and shook her head dismissively. "I really hate it when you do that. Sometimes I wish you weren't a veela," She told Natasha and entered the room. 

            "Sorry, I can't help it," Natasha laughed and went to the stereo to shut it off.

            "So how was the weekend?" Shannon asked.

            "Oh it was great, up until we got back here. Then Draco got mad at me for a stupid reason."

            "Explain," Shannon commanded, now sitting on the bed.

            "Well see, it started off with me having a dream about vanilla ice cream and whipped cream. So I ordered some room service and-"

            Harry cut her off, "Oh no. I don't want to hear this! I'll meet you outside Shannon," Once Harry was gone, Natasha continued the story. She got so caught up in reliving the weekend that she began to describe things too well. There were quite a few instances of Shannon yelling "Natasha, ew, stop!".

            "Well anyway, we got back here and Jennifer asked me how long Draco and I had been together. I wasn't _exactly sure and he freaked out at me. He said I didn't love him if I couldn't remember how long we'd been together. But then I threatened to take away his sex and boy did he blow up. How can he say I do nothing in this relationship and still expect me to keep Frank company?" She asked, rolling her eyes when she said Frank._

            " I don't know," Shannon shook her head. "I think guys get kind of addicted to it, you know? They get weird about it. Maybe you should do something for him though. Something really sweet that will say you're sorry as well as prove you do stuff for the relationship too."

            "Good idea Shannon. Thanks," Natasha smiled.

            "Well, I guess I should get going. I'll talk to you later, alright?"  Shannon patted her shoulder and then left. Natasha lay back down on the bed to think about what she should do and quickly fell asleep.

            Shannon met Harry outside the dorms and he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing deeply. 

            "Well hello there," Shannon laughed, turning in his arms to kiss him. He responded passionately. "What's gotten into you?"

            "Nothing," he shrugged innocently and kissed her again, harder this time. "Why? Don't you like it?" 

            "Of course I like it," She replied, tightening her arms around him. "But I'm afraid it's gotten into you for the wrong reasons."

            "What do you mean?" he asked, pulling back slightly.

            "Well," she said, taking his hand and beginning to walk back to their dorms. "I think you want to catch up to Draco and Natasha." Harry began to protest but Shannon wouldn't let him. "Harry please, I can read your thoughts remember?" Harry looked at the floor and nodded slightly.

            "I'm sorry, it's just-"

            "I know. Draco being you arch enemy and all, but you have to understand I'm not like Natasha." Harry nodded again. "But that doesn't mean I'm not willing to get a little closer," she whispered, smiling. Harry beamed and began practically running to the dorms. 

            They arrived in Shannon's room quickly and Harry began kissing her, laying her back on the bed gently. He kissed down her neck and began to unbutton her shirt. _Only the shirt _(Yes that means leave the bra on!), she told him without speaking. He nodded, kissing her stomach gently. Soon her shirt lay on the floor and Harry stopped to gaze at her. He knew he'd never seen anything as beautiful as Shannon, lying there in her lacy black undergarment. She smiled at him and then pulled him down to her, kissing him again. The passion continued for quite some time, and Shannon was close to letting a little more clothing slide when the door began to open. Shannon slammed it shut quickly, but it was enough to ruin the moment. 

            "Shannon, its Hermione! What's going on?" she asked from the other side of the door.

            "Um, nothing Hermione. I'll be out in a minute!" she replied. "Harry, be quiet! I'll go see what Hermione wants. You leave when no one is looking and go take a shower, ok?" Harry looked at her with pleading eyes.  She just shook her head and began to put her shirt back on.

            Shannon met Hermione in the hall, careful not to let the door open wide enough to reveal Harry hiding inside. Hermione greeted her with a look of confusion.

            "Well?" Hermione asked.

            "Well what?" Shannon replied.

            "What was that all about? The whole door slamming thing?"

            "Oh that," Shannon said, thinking fast. "That was just, um, a charm I put on my door."  
            "A charm?" Hermione raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

            "Yes, I-uh-I put it on there when I'm changing, so people won't walk in on me." Shannon nodded, hoping it would convince her. 

Hermione shrugged, "So what did you come up here for?"

            "Oh, I almost forgot. Natasha is waiting outside the common room for you. She said she didn't feel comfortable in here."

            "Ok, thanks." Shannon hurried down the stairs to find Natasha waiting outside, just as Hermione had said.

            "Hey! I have the best idea of what to do for Draco," Natasha was beaming. "I want to put on a sort of modeling contest for him. You and I will be in it and we can have a bathing suit round, maybe even a few of them! And we'll make Draco the judge."

            Shannon shook her head, "Harry will never go for that."

            "Well, then we'll invite him too. I'm sure they'd both love it." Natasha was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. Shannon still didn't look convinced. "Oh come on. Please?"

            "Alright," Shannon nodded. "I'll do it, but on one condition. No veela powers. I don't need my boyfriend drooling over you again."

            "I love you!" Natasha hugged Shannon and actually started to jump up and down. "Come on, we have some planning to do!" She then grabbed Shannon by the hand and pulled her toward the library.

            Late that night Draco was awakened by a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled as he opened his eyes to find Natasha sitting on his bed, looking down at him with a smirk.

            "Come on, get up. I have a surprise for you," She pulled him out of bed.

            Draco rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Why don't you come to bed and show me in the morning?"

            "Believe me, you'll want to see this. Now be quiet, we don't want to get caught," Natasha led him to the common room where Harry and Shannon were waiting with the invisibility cloak. 

            "How are we all going to fit under that?" Natasha asked. She had assumed the cloak was bigger. 

            Shannon shrugged, "We'll make it fit," And some how they did. Shannon, who was in the front, led them through a passageway or two, to a secret room.

            "No one will be able to hear us in here," Shannon told them. This was a place she came to practice using her powers. The room was a long rectangle of bluish gray stone. At one end of the room was a red velvet curtain and the other were two wooden chairs.  Shannon motioned for the guys to sit.

            "Do you have any idea what's going on?" Harry whispered.

            "No, I thought you did," Draco whispered back. 

            "Well, let me fill you in," Natasha told them. "You are here to see a modeling contest. Draco, this is my way of apologizing to you. You are the judge of this contest."

            _You know you're going to lose? _Shannon heard Harry think.

            _I know, _she thought in reply. _But I thought you'd like to be here to see this anyway._ Then Shannon and Natasha disappeared behind the curtain. 

            Soon Shannon came back out. She was wearing a low cut, long sleeved deep purple shirt. The shirt, including the sleeves, had small slits down the sides and the bottom of the shirt didn't quite touch the top of her tight black pants. Her hair was straight down, sleek and shiny, and she wore a small smirk as she stopped in front of them to pose and then headed back to the curtain. She enjoyed the feeling of their hungry eyes on her back.

            Then came Natasha. She too had long sleeves and long pants, as was the rule of the first round. She wore a shimmery red shirt that exposed her shoulders. Her shirt also showed a small portion of her stomach before her black leather pants began. Except for two strands in front, her hair was pulled into a bun in the back and a black leather bikers cap was on her head. Two large gold hoop earrings hung from her ears. She smiled wickedly at Draco, who was sitting back in his chair admiring her.

            As each round progressed, the girls wore less and less clothing, exposing more and more skin. The guys were whole-heartedly enjoying the show. Shannon couldn't help but smile at the thoughts she was hearing from the guys. Finally it came to last round. The bikini round. 

            Shannon came out first in a black string bikini, and then Natasha in a pale yellow bikini that accentuated her tan perfectly. Both girls stood at the end of their makeshift runway, in front of their respective boyfriend, whose mouths were practically hanging open. Harry stood and took Shannon behind the curtain. Natasha could hear giggles every so often. She spun around to show Draco her whole ensemble. Draco's eyes were wide and he smiled with pleasure. 

            "Come here," He said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard. He picked her up and spun her around. "I love you so much. I don't care if you can't remember how long we've been together, just so long as you're mine." He set her down on the floor gently.

            Shannon and Harry came out from behind the curtain, both of their hair looking a little rumpled, but clothing still intact.

            "We need to get back to our dorms now. Besides, I think you two might want some alone time," Shannon explained. Draco and Natasha just looked at each other and smiled. 

            Back in Shannon's room, Harry was again admiring Shannon in her little black bikini.  He kissed her softly and pulled at one of the strings holding her bottoms on.

            "Now now, if you're going to be like that I'll just have to take this thing off," Shannon shook her head.

            Harry smiled, "Please do," Shannon spun in a quick circle and by the time she had finished she was wearing a light pink tank top and matching shorts.

            "Oh," Harry looked disappointedly at the pajama outfit. Shannon took Harry's hand and spun him in a circle, like one might spin a little ballerina. Harry looked down to find himself in his yellow pajama shorts.

            "Hm," Shannon smiled and nodded in a satisfied way, obviously pleased with her work. Then she turned and crawled in bed. Harry crawled in behind her. They fell asleep quickly, Shannon content to be in his strong arms, and Harry glad to have her there. 

            The next morning Harry woke happily. He smiled at the sleeping figure beside him, taking in the scent of her hair. He tightened his arms around her affectionately and heard her sharp intake of breath as she pulled herself back to the conscious world.

            "Good morning," he whispered, kissing her neck softly.

            "Mmm," she mumbled as she pressed back against him, settling in her arms again. They lay there in silence for a while, Harry gently stroking her hair. She rolled over and looked into his eyes, smiling.

            "What?" 

            "Nothing," she shrugged. "I'm just so happy you're here." His smile widened and he leaned in to kiss her, one simple, soft kiss that made them yearn for another and another, each growing more passionate than the last.  She felt his hand slide slowly under her shirt, exploring. She was tempted to let it linger there, but then she felt her shirt begin to be lifted from her body. This was different than before. This time she wore no bra. She broke away from his kiss.

            "Harry, I can't," she said, pulling his hand away gently. He looked at her quizzically. "I-I just can't. I'm sorry." She rolled off the bed and walked gloomily to her wardrobe, back to him. "I-" she began, but was interrupted by the sound of the door closing. She turned to find herself alone in the room.  She plopped down on the bed, back to the door, confused. She was sad that Harry hadn't understood. But then again, she supposed she was somewhat of a tease, pulling him in only to slap him away. But he had no right to go storming out on her. How insensitive could you get? If he was angry he should have stayed and told her about it. She was pacing the room now, getting more and more upset. 

            "Oo, I'll hex his stupid head right off his stupid shoulders!" she growled and headed for the door. She stormed to Harry's room, where he had just finished changing.  He turned toward her, looking surprised. 

            "How dare you go running out like that?" She screamed, fire blazing in her eyes. "If you have a problem you should talk to me about it, not go skipping off to complain to one of your little buddies!" A small trophy went flying through the air, barely missing his head. 

            "Shannon calm down! It wasn't like that at all!" Harry explained, hands out in front of him.

            "Really? Then how was it?" she glared, ready to throw something else at him.

            "I just had a, um" He glanced down at his pants and blushed. "A-um, problem. I had to go solve it," he hinted. Shannon looked slightly less angry, but not quiet sure of his meaning. "with a shower…" he tried again. 

            The light bulb flashed on, "Oh," she said quietly, looking at her feet.  "Sorry," she looked up at him, head still down, noticing his wet, spiky hair for the first time.

            He smiled slightly, "It's okay, just please talk to me if you have a problem before you start to throw things?" She laughed nervously and nodded. 

Harry walked to her and hugged her quickly, "Are we okay now?"

"Yea," she nodded and lay her head back on his shoulder. "Thank you for understanding,"

He kissed her forehead quickly.  "You had better get back to your room and change now, alright?" She nodded and slipped from the room silently. Harry shook his head at the closed door.

"What am I going to do with her?" he sighed, looking at the ceiling. Then he turned to finish dressing.

            Shannon was in the shower, trying desperately to wash away the guilt and embarrassment she felt. She concentrated on the sound of the water hitting the tub and the waves of warmth flowing over her, oblivious to everything else. Suddenly the curtain was raked back forcefully, clips clattering noisily against each other. She felt the rush of cold air and turned to find Draco Malfoy staring at her, eyes wide, mouth hanging open in shock.

            "Draco!" She screamed. He clapped a hand over his eyes and turned away.

            "I'm sorry! I-I just-"

            "Just what do you thinking you're doing!" she screeched, wrapping a towel around herself and then turning him to face her.

            "I-I thought you were Natasha," he explained.

            "No, Natasha went back to her room. What's she going to think? Harry-"

            He cut her off, "Hey, with a body like that he should be required to share. Just like Potter to keep something like this to himself," 

            "But he's never even-" she stopped dead, hand clasped over her mouth, face frozen in horror.

            "Are you telling me-" Draco started, an evil smile forming on his lips. Shannon shook her head feverently, in a this-isn't-happening-sort-of-way, and turned away from him.  

            "I don't believe it!" he gave a pompous laugh and took a few steps until he was right behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck. "I've seen more of you than Potter has…" he whispered cruelly.


	8. Truce between the guys

Draco watched from his seat at the Slytherin table as Shannon explained the shower incident to Harry. He could see the wave of anger pass over him and returned Harry's glare with a smug smile. Shannon was trying desperately to calm him, but he simply turned and left her there. 

Shannon glanced over at Malfoy. She hated the look on his face, the one that felt like he was undressing her with his eyes. She hadn't been mad at him for walking in on her. That had been an accident after all. But the way he looked at her now was unnerving. She shuddered slightly and turned away.

Harry paced back and forth in his room, fuming. He just couldn't believe what she told him. Malfoy, one of archenemies, had seen his girlfriend naked. _He hadn't even seen her naked. Up until that point it hadn't bothered him. He'd see her when she was ready. But now everything was different. God knows how long Malfoy would lord this over him._

And the worst part was that Shannon wasn't even mad at him. He had caught her when she was most vulnerable, and yet she had the nerve to defend him. She told Harry not to get mad, that it had been an accident. It probably hadn't even been an accident. It wouldn't be the first time Malfoy did something just to spite Harry. 

An idea was forming in his head. He knew he shouldn't do it. It probably wasn't a good idea. And yet, he wanted it so badly. It might get Draco off his back. But that wouldn't be the only reason he'd enjoy it. He sat down on his bed considering. Finally, he decided to do it. Shannon might be a little angry with him for a while, but she'd get over it. He knew she would. 

His chance came the following morning. He was right on time. He had everything carefully planned out. Quietly he slipped into the shower room. He could hear the water running faintly near the door. He was in luck. Nearly everyone was gone, everyone but Shannon. He followed the water sound to a stall in the back; the one she had just happened to mention was her favorite. He paused, then reached a hand up to take a fistful of the shower curtain. He wrenched it back, eyes wide at the body within. 

Natasha dropped her bar of soap and then screamed higher than Harry thought possible. He quickly slapped his hands over his face and turned away.

"Natasha, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Harry cried desperately.

"I can't believe you Harry! I thought you were over your stupid crush on me!" Natasha exclaimed.

"Of course I'm over that!" He whirled around, infuriated by her accusation. He didn't realize this was a bad idea until he got another full shot. Shannon just happened to walk in at that moment.

"I couldn't find your-" she stopped when she saw Harry and Natasha.  Up until this point it hadn't occurred to Natasha to hide behind the curtain, she had been too angry with Harry. "What in the Heeeeeeee-I mean heck is going on?"

"It seems your boyfriend here needed a fix," Natasha said snottily. Shannon glared at her and then sent a towel flying through the air to land on Natasha's head.

"No, it wasn't like that. Really," Harry pleaded. Shannon crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, daring him to continue. "I came in here, but when I pulled back the curtain it wasn't you. I mean, I was looking for you. Not that I was going to try to see you or anything. Ok so maybe that is what I was doing but-" Shannon just shook her head, then walked to him and kissed him.

"That's my cue to leave," Natasha said, grabbing her things and hurrying from the room. Neither Shannon nor Harry noticed.

"Does that mean you're not mad at me?" Harry laughed, when they came up for air.

Shannon kissed him again quickly, "Well, it was kind of sweet, in a way. You really wanted to see me that bad that you would risk me getting angry with you for it. Besides, I kind of owe you for the whole throwing a trophy at your head thing." She laughed and Harry spun her around as he kissed her.

"We really need to work this whole shower deal out. No more walking in on each other. Everyone will just keep wanting to get even." Harry remarked. Shannon shuddered, remembering Draco's leering eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Hm?" Shannon asked, shaking off the memory.

"Why did you just shake like that?" Harry asked, a worried look on his face. Shannon gave him a fake smile and kissed him again. Then she pulled him to the sink and began to wet his hair down.

"What are you doing?" He pulled back.

"Trust me. Now hold still." She finished wetting his head, ran her hands through a jar of hair gel, and then through his hair. She played with his hair until it was just right and then turned him toward the mirror. "I like it." She laughed. 

Harry rolled his eyes, "Come on," He took her hand and led her to the door.

            Natasha entered her room in her bathrobe. She was laughing as she remembered the way Shannon had begun her and Harry's little make out session. She had her back to the door, facing her bed. She felt Draco wrap his arms around her waist. It startled her.

            "Jesus Draco! Don't sneak up on me like that," Natasha took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

            Draco kissed her neck softly, "Sorry," He continued down her neck. Natasha laughed. "What?" She was ruining his mood.

            "Sorry," she laughed again. "It's just Shannon and Harry. I was in the shower and Harry comes in and pulls the curtain back, thinking I'm Shannon. Then Shannon walks in and instead of getting all mad she started making out with the guy!" Natasha almost couldn't finish her story; she was laughing so hard. Then she caught a glimpse of Draco's face. Suddenly, it didn't seem so funny anymore.

            "He did what?" Draco growled in a low, eerily level voice.

            "He didn't mean to Draco! It was an accident. He thought I was Shannon." She explained quickly, grabbing his arm as he turned toward the door. He wrenched his arm away forcefully, and glared at her. 

            "I'm going to find him and when I do-" He didn't finish the sentence but started for the door.

            "Draco please!" She cried, reaching for his arm again. The anger in his eyes scared her. She let him go.

            "Get dressed," he snarled and swept from the room.

            Natasha dressed faster than she ever had in her life. She didn't bother to make sure her clothes matched before she went chasing after him. She only hoped he wouldn't find Harry before she got there. 

            Shannon and Harry were in a corridor near the Great Hall, laughing about something. They didn't notice Draco storming toward them, robes billowing out behind him, or Natasha running to catch up to him. Shannon was suddenly struck by a vision. In it she saw Draco slamming his fist into Harry's face. She gasped and opened her eyes in time to freeze Draco's fist an inch from Harry's nose.

            "What the-" Draco exclaimed, staring at his fist in terror. Shannon struggled between twisting Draco's arm behind his back painfully, or just letting it drop. She decided on the latter, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself. Draco shook his arm out and then returned his glare to Harry.

            "What is your problem Malfoy?" Harry yelled. They took a step toward each other but Shannon and Natasha pushed between them. 

            "What's my problem? I'm surprised you even have to ask Potter. Or is it normal for you to go around, stealing glances at other people's girlfriends?" Draco sneered.

            "Of course it isn't! What happened this morning was a total accident. But it never would have happened if you didn't go looking through the shower stalls yourself. It wouldn't surprise me a bit if you walked in on Shannon on purpose."

            "You're just sore because I've seen all of her," Draco gave her another one of his undressing looks. Shannon came close to slapping him across the face, but she didn't have to. Natasha did it for her.

            "Don't you dare go looking at her like that! That's my cousin! I can't believe you!" Natasha stormed away from him.

            "Natasha, wait. I didn't mean-" Draco chased after. Shannon and Harry laughed as they watched Draco dancing around Natasha, pleading. Natasha didn't even look at him, just kept on walking.  Shannon knew Natasha wasn't really that mad. It was just the best way to get him away from Harry. Shannon sent Natasha a mental thank-you.

            Shannon felt Harry kiss her cheek quickly. "Thanks," he whispered.

            "For what?" she asked, puzzled.

            "For stopping him from punching me, that's what. How did you do that anyway?"

            "Oh!" Shannon cried, excited. "Oh Harry I got my first premonition! I saw him punching you in the face and when I-I don't know-came back I guess, I knew it was going to happen. I just said some sort of mini freezing spell I guess,"

            "That's great, I think. I know I'm glad you had it. I'm not really in the mood for a bloody nose,"

            Shannon laughed, "Anytime,"

            Natasha entered her room, closely trailed by Draco. He was still dancing around her, apologizing.  She hadn't even glanced at him the whole trip to her room. She passed him in order to close her door. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled. She wasn't really angry with him.

            "I'm sorry," he whispered, resting his chin on her shoulder.

            "Alright, I'll forgive you," she sighed, pretending to give in.  He pulled the hair away from her neck and she felt his lips brush against her skin. She closed her eyes.

            "Then why don't we pick up were we left off?" He kissed her neck, then scooped her up and carried her to the bed, pulling the covers over them as they lay down.

            "Draco, we're going to miss breakfast…"Natasha objected, though she really didn't want to leave.

            "Really? I'm not," He gave her a wicked grin and then disappeared under the covers.

           That morning at Potions, Shannon and Harry couldn't help but laugh when Draco and Natasha came running into the room. Natasha was straightening her skirt and Draco was smoothing his hair. They both seemed a little embarrassed, but relieved that they weren't late, even if they had only made it by 30 seconds.

            "Wonder where they were?" Ron whispered, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Draco turned to glare at them, as if he heard the comment.

            "Maybe you and Draco should avoid each other a little longer yet," Shannon remarked.

            "He's not looking at all too friendly," Ron added. Harry simply nodded. Snape had just begun to talk, and if Harry had said anything it would surely have cost his house points.

            Snape, almost as if he knew about the mornings incidents and wanted to see who would kill who first, decided to partner everyone up. Of course he put Harry and Draco together. 

            "Must be out of Midol," Harry cocked his head at Snape. Shannon laughed and squeezed Harry's hand sympathetically.  

            "Behave yourself," She warned him. 

            "Only if he does," Harry quipped.

            Harry and Draco sneered at each other as they approached a table. Harry could hear Shannon telling him to be nice. He turned to give her a 'would-you-stop?' sort of look. To Snape's dismay, the partnership was working quite nicely. Harry and Draco worked on the potion in complete silence, finishing quickly. All that was left was to let the potion simmer for a while.

            "Did you enjoy it?" Draco jeered.

            "Enjoy what?" Harry asked. His mind had wandered to thoughts of Shannon in the shower. Unfortunately, she had caught him and was in the middle of scolding him. 

            "Don't play innocent with me Potter. You know exactly what I'm talking about,"

            "Malfoy, I really don't know what kind of answer you're looking for here. Yes, she's hot, all right? But so's Shannon. I'd say it was an equal trade," Harry sighed, exasperated. 

Draco considered this for a moment, "Alright, I'll bite." There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Never before had Draco given in to Harry, at least not this easily. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know," Harry replied, dumbfounded. Hating each other was just like old times. It felt normal. It was strange to not be mad at each other. Just then, Harry caught sight of Shannon. She and Ron had been partnered, and so had Natasha and Hermione. Shannon was sitting directly behind Natasha, and Harry got the distinct impression they had been having a silent conversation about the boys. 

"I think they want to talk to us after class," Harry commented.

"Oh man," Draco sighed. "Those two shouldn't be allowed to talk to each other," Harry smiled and they looked at the girls. They watched as Natasha reached for Hermione's neck when her back was turned. Shannon looked up just in time to see Natasha and cast a small freezing spell, careful to use her wand. The three burst into laughter, while Natasha glared at Shannon and shook her hands free. Hermione gave Shannon a confused look, and then everyone got back to their potions.

"So how'd it go?" Shannon asked as the two couples met at the exit of the Potions classroom.

"You're both still alive I see," Natasha added. Harry and Draco exchanged glances.

"Pretty well," Harry replied, shrugging.

Draco nodded and put his arm around Natasha, "We decided it was a fair trade," It was Shannon and Natasha's turn to exchange glances. They weren't sure whether to be insulted or relieved their boyfriends hadn't killed each other. 

"Well I'm glad you're getting along," Shannon said as she wrapped an arm around Harry's waist.

"Hey, why don't we all get together for dinner tonight?" Natasha suggested. Harry and Draco weren't sure they liked each other enough to eat dinner together. "Who knows how long this truce will last."

"You do have a point there," Draco smiled. "I'm game if you are Potter,"

Harry laughed, "Bring it on,"

"It's already been brought-en!" Natasha said randomly. Everyone stared. "Nevermind…"

"Let's invite Jenny and Seamus," Shannon suggested. Just then, Natasha burst into a rendition of a song from Not Another Teen Movie, a muggle picture she'd fallen in love with.

"I wish I didn't make that bet, that's not the guy I want to be…" The group walked to the Great Hall with Natasha still singing "I have no money, I have to make my own dress…"

Seamus and Jenny were delighted with the idea of going out to dinner. They were just in time for Jenny to join Natasha in, "Prom tonight, doo, doo, doo-doo-doo!…" complete with dance moves. 

Shannon covered her eyes with a hand just as all three guys yelled, "SHUT UP!" Jenny and Natasha rolled their eyes.

"Hot dog soup!" Natasha remarked. Shannon and Jenny laughed, but the guys looked confused. It was something Jenny came up with. It was code for F*** You. 

Shannon cleared her throat and took Harry's arm, "We had better get to class. Come on," With that the couples went their separate ways. 


	9. End of the almost perfect year

It was around 8 when they got situated around a table at the Three Broomsticks. They had to use the secret passage to get there, and had almost been caught by Filch…twice. Jenny and Seamus had been goofing off and Jenny was constantly letting out bursts of laughter. 

Now the main course had been ordered. Jenny and Seamus had excused themselves to "fill up the cashew bowl", but that was twenty minutes ago. Draco and Harry were having a fairly civilized discussion regarding the latest professional Quidditch game.  Shannon and Natasha were having a conversation of their own silently. They were arguing over who was the prettiest.

_I mentally flip you off! _Natasha thought.

_Well I know where you can put that finger!_ Shannon replied.

And I know where you put my flute! I always wondered why it smelled funny after you spent the night!

Shannon's mouth dropped open; _I'll mentally slap you for that one._

_And I'll mentally say ouch, then I'll mentally kick you in the shin!_

_I'll mentally punch you in the nose!_

_I'll mentally pull your hair!_

_I'll mentally pinch you!_

_I'll mentally…._ Natasha hesitated, running out of ideas. _Poke you in the eye!_

"Poke me in the eye?" Shannon laughed out loud. Both girls were in hysterics. Draco and Harry looked at each other confused. They had noticed the girls' silence, and the way they were staring at each other, as if they were fighting. Natasha looked at Draco sheepishly. 

_                Nevermind, Shannon told Harry mentally. He shrugged._

                Jenny and Seamus returned just then. Shannon and Harry looked at each other and laughed while Draco wrinkled his nose. He didn't like the idea of those two together. Bad visuals. Shannon heard this and told Natasha to kick her boyfriend. So, Natasha kicked her boyfriend.

                "What was that for?" he asked.

                Natasha looked confused. "What was it for?" she asked Shannon. 

                Shannon raised an eyebrow, "You know," She explained it silently to Natasha who slapped Draco in the arm.

                "What?!" he cried. Shannon and Natasha laughed. 

                "I'll explain later," Natasha told him. Perfect timing, because their food suddenly showed up. Everyone dove in hungrily. As she was eating, Shannon knocked into Harry lightly with her elbow. She got another flash. It was a quick one. She saw some sort of fireball flying through the air. She didn't see where it came from, but it headed straight toward Harry. At least she thought it was Harry. The image was there and gone before she had time to comprehend it.

                "Shannon, are you alright?" Harry asked. The whole group was looking at her. She had been eating and all of a sudden she sort of gasped and froze in place, fork midway to her mouth. She swallowed slowly, not sure how to explain. Only three people at the table knew about her being an oracle. And she wasn't even sure if she really had a vision. Maybe it was the butterbeer and she hadn't slept much the night before. She was probably just tired.

                She nodded, "I'm fine. I uh, I just bit my tongue. That's all." She looked guiltily at table. She was a terrible liar, but the light was dim enough that no one noticed. She took a deep breath, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and gave Harry a nervous glance. He gave her a sympathetic smile and rubbed her shoulder briefly before returning to his food.

                "I'm gonna go to the ladies room. I'll be right back," Shannon told them.

                "I'll come too," Natasha replied. 

                As they walked away they heard Seamus say, "I swear girls are afraid of the lavatory. They always go in packs." Harry and Draco laughed, but Jenny just grunted. 

                When they got to the restroom, Shannon splashed some cold water on her face while Natasha touched up her eyeliner. As Shannon straightened up she bumped Natasha. There was another flash. She saw Natasha go flying into a wall. Once again, she didn't see the source, or Natasha's face, but she knew who it was. 

                "Bite your tongue again?" Natasha asked. Shannon saw herself in the mirror, looking frozen. She shook her head. "Shannon, what's going on?" Natasha put her hand on Shannon's back and a flash came again. She saw Draco bent over Natasha, a tear in his eye. He didn't see the rock about to drop on his head.

                "Oh God!" Shannon cried. Tears were welled up at her eyelids and she looked terrified.

                "Shannon…?" Natasha asked, afraid of what was going on.

                "Oh God," Shannon whispered, shaking her head. "Natasha, something's gonna happen, something bad."

                "What do you mean?" Natasha raised a shaky hand to push away the hair falling into her face. Shannon could tell she didn't want to know. Shannon went rigid as another flash came. She saw herself lying on the ground, blood trickling from her mouth. Then she saw Jenny and Seamus hug each other in fear, bracing themselves for something. Shannon curled against the wall, rocking back and forth. 

                "Oh God, oh God," she repeated. She was horrified. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know when this would happen and she didn't know how to stop it. 

                "Shannon?" Natasha crouched down and reached a hand toward her. Shannon jerked back.

                "Don't touch me!" she cried. She had a crazy gleam in her eye. "I can't take it. I can't see anymore!" Tears were flowing down her cheeks. 

                "Shannon, listen to me, ok? I'm going to get you a glass of water and then you're going to explain to me what's going on. I'll be right back. I promise," Natasha rose.

                "No!" Shannon yelled and flung an arm out in protest. "You can't! It could happen then."

                "What could happen?" Natasha crouched down again. Shannon took a deep breath, then another. She had to be strong. She had to prepare her, prepare them all. She had to stop it from happening, if it was the last thing she ever did. And it very well might be. Shannon slowly raised her eyes to meet Natasha's.

                "When we were eating," Shannon began. "I didn't bite my tongue," 

                "Oh God," Natasha confirmed as she sank down next to Shannon.

                Shannon put her head in her hands, "I don't know what to do," She glanced at her cousin. 

                Natasha swallowed, then said, "I guess we should tell them." Shannon nodded and they both stood and made their way back to the table.

                "Impeccable timing. We were just-" Harry stopped once he got a look at Shannon's expression.

                "We need to talk," Shannon and Natasha sat down, but that was as far as Shannon could get. How do you tell people, people you love, that they're going to die and you don't know how to stop it? She looked down at her butterbeer and saw the image of her dead body reflected up at her. As she glanced around the table she saw it all over again, reflected in their eyes. Natasha and the wall, Draco and the rock, Harry and the fireball, Jenny and Seamus….they were the worst. She'd seen them right after her own death. Besides the fear in their eyes, she saw hopelessness and felt an overwhelming sense of failure. 

                Harry put his arm around her. She saw Harry's dead body and heard an evil laugh that chilled her to the bone.

                "Don't touch me," she whispered forcefully. 

                "What?" Harry pulled away, confused. There was something eerie about her voice.

                Shannon looked at him with a grave expression, "Please don't touch me," She swallowed and looked around the table. "That's what sets it off," Shannon began to explain her premonitions. She watched the worried looks pass over their faces.

                "How-" Draco began.

                "Oracle." She stated. Draco opened his mouth but Shannon stopped him. "Not now,"

                "So what do we do now?" Jenny asked in a shaky voice. Shannon shook her head sullenly.

                "I don't think there's anything we can do, at least not right now. I say we get back to the school. We'd be safer there," Shannon looked at them with sad eyes. They all nodded. The guys split the bill, threw some coins on the table, and the group headed toward the passageway.

                Harry watched the group walking before him. Draco had his arm around Natasha, as Seamus did around Jenny. He looked at Shannon. Her eyes were on the ground and she looked so sad. He wanted to put his arm around her too, but she had specifically said not to touch her.

               She raised her eyes to meet his. He gave her a weak smile. She tried to return it, but to no avail. Then she stopped dead in her tracks, head cocked to the side slightly. 

                "Shannon?" Harry asked.

                "Shh-" she put a hand up toward him. The rest of the group stopped. Shannon looked around the dark street. "Hurry!" She ran toward the sweet shop, where the passage was. They got the hint and followed suite. Luckily, the shop looked empty and they made it safely into the passage. 

                Shannon and Harry walked in the front of the group this time. Both did their best to see into the darkness before them. Then they both stopped. There was a boy standing before them.

                "It's time to go…" came his voice.

                "You," Natasha sneered. "I don't have time for you now!" she pushed past Shannon. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. She only knew it involved getting a hold of him and inflicting a lot of pain. Suddenly she went flying against the wall. The boy went flying backward with a wave of Shannon's hand. Draco took a step toward Natasha but Shannon put an arm up to stop him. The next thing she knew she was on the ground. She heard Harry yell something and saw a flash of light go jetting through the darkness, toward the boy. Draco ran over to Natasha. 

                "Draco no!" Shannon cried, but it came out as a whisper. Then she saw the fireball headed straight at Harry. She reflected it backward at the boy as she raised herself from the ground. She was getting very angry.

                Natasha opened her eyes to see Draco looking down at her. Then she noticed the rock. She pushed him out of the way just as Harry yelled "Averito!" and the rock exploded. 

                Draco blinked and looked at Harry, stunned, "Thanks," Harry smiled and then was hit by a jet of yellow light. Shannon watched him fall, unable to move. He couldn't die. She couldn't lose him. She heard a thud as Jenny fell to the ground. 

                "You're getting on my nerves…" Shannon growled as she headed toward the figure. It threw some sort of blue orb at her but she dodged it. It threw another and she reflected it back at him, only to have it bounce off and come flying back at her. She waved it into the wall. 

                "Whoa," Seamus gasped. Shannon's eyes looked like they were glowing red. He heard Harry groan and attempt to push himself into a sitting position. "Harry!" he cried. 

                She didn't hear Seamus. Instead she pinned the figure against the wall. When she got up close to it, she didn't recognize its face. It didn't look anything like the boy that it had been only a few minutes ago. She just glared at it with her red eyes, burning its cheek. 

                "You can't do this. I won't let you!"  

                It raised a hand to its burned cheek, then smiled evilly. She looked at it, confused. It smiled wider and then threw her against the opposite wall. It held her there. Slowly it walked toward her.

                "You can't stop me," it laughed. She heard her friends running toward it, but it raised a hand and they all fell back. It slapped at the empty space in front of it. She felt its long fingernail connect with her cheek, though it never touched her.

                She cried out in pain and felt the blood run down her cheek. It laughed and struck out again. This time it caught her across the arm. She tried weakly to freeze its hands, but nothing happened.

                "You can't hurt me," It was only a few inches from her now. 

                "But I can," Harry cried.  He and Draco were standing behind it, wands at the ready.  They both yelled a spell simultaneously and a wave of color was shot at him.  It was the last thing she saw before the flash of green hit her.

                She groaned and opened her eyes. Harry pushed the hair back from her forehead and leaned down to kiss it. She smiled. 

                "Hi," she whispered. "What happened?"

                He smiled and helped her sit up straight. "Well, a lot." Shannon laughed weakly. She looked around to see she was in the hospital wing. Jenny was in the bed to her right and Draco to her left. She raised a hand to push her hair behind her ear and winced. 

                "Oh yea," she nodded, remembering. "We were fighting, whatever it was. I thought it killed you. I thought I could stop it myself but…." She trailed off.

                "I know," Harry replied. "I saw you down there. You were doing well, until he pinned you against that wall. We all tried to come help you, but he knocked us out. Well, most of us. Seamus, Jenny and Natasha were in the front. That's why they're here. Natasha's the only one who's woken up. Draco and I only fell down. We snuck up there as fast as we could. We were almost too late,"

                "What do you mean?" She asked. Harry glanced at her cheek, then looked down.

                "We only just stopped him from completing the spell. A few seconds later and you would have died." He glanced at her cheek again. "That's how you go this," he lightly touched her cheek, then handed her a mirror. There was a scar just below her cheekbone. It looked like a crescent moon. 

                "Wow," Shannon touched it and winced. It throbbed slightly. 

                Harry smiled, "I was afraid you'd freak out,"

                Shannon laughed, "Actually, its kind of cool."

                Just then, Natasha walked in. "Shannon! You're awake!" Natasha gave Shannon a quick hug. "Cute scar," she laughed.

                "Thanks," Shannon replied.

                Natasha's eyes darkened as she looked at Draco. She went and sat on his bed.

                "Help me over there," Shannon told Harry. He uncovered her legs and steadied her as she walked. Shannon looked down at Draco.  He was close to coming back. She could feel it. 

                Natasha looked down at him. _Why had she been the one to wake up? She wondered. Shannon had even woken up before him._

                "Please wake up," Natasha whispered. She took his hand in hers. His eyelids fluttered open.

                "Natasha?" he asked. 

She nodded, "Yes. It's me," She bent down to hug him, her eyes filled with joyous tears. He gave Shannon and Harry a confused look over her shoulder. They just grinned and headed back to Shannon's bed. 

                "I have a question," Shannon told Harry. "When you were explaining this to me, you kept saying he. Did you know who he was?" 

                Harry's eyes darkened, "Yes, I knew him. He was Voldemort. He's been after me for so long. But you knew that." Shannon nodded. "We killed him. At least I think we did. He didn't know we were behind him. He wasn't prepared." He trailed off and Shannon squeezed his hand. 

                "It's okay," she whispered. Her eyes were half-open and a moment later she was asleep. Harry smiled and kissed her forehead again before standing up to leave.

                "Harry," Draco called. Harry turned to face him. "Thanks," 

                "No problem," Harry smiled.  

The next day, Seamus and Jenny woke up sometime during the night.  Natasha had been free to go the previous day, but chose to stay with Draco, who was still quite weak.  It had taken all of his and Harry's strength to fight off Voldemort.  Shannon, Harry, Natasha, and Draco were all sitting around the hospital wing, while Jenny and Seamus rested.

                "I'm just so thankful we're all alive," Natasha was saying.  She and Draco had been almost inseparable, Natasha clinging to Draco as though he were dying.

                "Shannon, you're a hero!" Harry said with a grin.  Shannon shook her head.

                "No, you and Draco are.  I was the one who got you two into the mess.  I failed…" tears were forming in her eyes.  Harry wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. 

                "You were a hero Shannon.  You warned all of us, prepared us, and you fought the battle.  You're a hero." 

                "He's right cuz!" Natasha piped in.  "You were awesome!"  Draco nodded in agreement.

                "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Peters!" Madame Pomfrey came into view.  "You three can go tonight.  I'm betting that a good night's rest in your own beds will do a lot of good."

That night, Natasha and Draco were in his room, kissing madly.

                "Draco," Natasha said breathily.  Draco grunted and pulled her back to him.  "Draco!" Natasha said more urgently.  Draco reluctantly pulled away.

                "I'm so proud of you.  You saved all our lives," she said, grinning proudly.  Draco laughed.

                "I wasn't about to let my life die," seeing the confused look on her face, he restated, "Yes Natasha, you are my life and my whole world.  I knew that I had to die before you.  If you died, I'd kill myself anyway." He smiled and pulled her back to him, their lips once again connecting.  Natasha smiled through the kiss, then pulled Draco under the covers.

Harry and Shannon would have been in one of their own rooms, doing the same, but Dumbledoore had asked the two to come to his office so he could talk to them.

                "You might be wondering why I asked you here," he began, "I would like for you to explain to me everything that happened that night."  Harry and Shannon began telling the story, starting with the premonitions, to the secret passage, to Voldemort's defeat.

                "I think Malfoy and I killed him," Harry said proudly.  Dumbledoore shook his head.

                "You two couldn't have killed him that way, as wonderful as that would be, but I think he may have lost a lot of his powers, and possibly the body that he worked so hard to get." Harry and Shannon exchanged disappointed looks.

                "Oh," Harry said, eyes directed at the floor. Shannon just shook her head.

                "Don't be disappointed. Who knows if he'll come back from this? You two are heroes." Dumbledoore smiled. "Now, may I suggest you get back to your dorms and get some rest." He winked.

                Shannon laughed and stood up, pulling Harry to his feet. 

                "Thank you sir," she said and left with Harry.

                The last few days of school seemed to fly by. The next thing they new, it was time for the final feast of the year. It was supposed to be a celebration, but they couldn't help feeling sad. When the year was over, they'd go their separate ways and not see each other for months.

                Shannon went to Harry's room to see if he was ready. She found him sitting on the bed, staring into space.

                "Penny for your thoughts?" Shannon smiled, sitting down next to him.

                "Hm?" he looked up at her, pulling himself back to reality.

                "What were you thinking about?" Shannon tried again.

                "Oh," Harry sighed. "It's just, it's the last feast. I don't want to go back to the Dursley's. I always hate going back there, but this year it's worse. This year I'll be missing you."

                Shannon just smiled. "Don't worry. We're going to have fun tonight."

                "How do you know?" Harry asked. 

                Shannon raised her eyebrows quickly, "Trust me,"

                When they arrived at the Great Hall, they took their regular seats next to Ron and Hermione. Shannon noticed people still staring at her scar. She couldn't help but laugh. 

                Finally, Dumbledoore stood and quieted the hall. The students looked up at him expectantly.

                "This year has been an interesting one," He began. "And what a way to end it! I'm sure you have all heard the story of Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Peters, Ms. Herring and Mr. Finnigan. Never before have people from different house bonded together in such a way. For this reason, I propose something quite unorthodox." He waved his hand and the house flags disappeared. Everyone found themselves in the same uniform purple. "Feel free to move about," The students looked around, uncertain. Then Natasha and Draco stood and made their way to the Gryffindor table, closely trailed by Jenny. A few Syltherin's looked at Draco in awe while others simply shrugged and stood. Soon, the room was alive with the movement of students to different tables. Shannon watched as Dumbledoore nodded approvingly, and gave her a quick smile.

                "One more thing," He said when the room began to settle.  "Let's eat!" And then came the food. Hermione laughed as Ron practically shoved his head into the bowl of mashed potatoes.

                "You'd think the kid hadn't eaten in a week," she whispered to Shannon. 

                "Shannon," Harry nudged her, pointing at Seamus, who's wand was pulled out. "I think he's trying the water to rum trick again," She quickly froze the wand in midair. Seamus glared at her, but Shannon just shrugged innocently and turned away.

                _Good Move,_ she heard Natasha think. _I'm not in the mood to get all sooty._ Natasha cocked her head toward Seamus, who happened to be sitting next to her, and rolled her eyes. Once again Draco and Harry involved themselves in a conversation concerning Quidditch. Shannon and Natasha talked about clothes. 

                All too soon, the feast was over and Harry was leading Shannon back to the Common Room, arms linked. She tried to keep the sadness from his eyes by keeping the conversation light.

                "I told you we'd have fun," Shannon insisted.

                They stood at platform 9 ¾. Shannon, Natasha and Jenny were all fighting back tears. Shannon hugged Harry, trying to memorize that moment, the feeling of Harry's arms around her. It would have to get her through the whole summer. Seamus had already left. His mother had been quick to hurry him home. Natasha and Draco were another story. They were clinging to each other for dear life.

                "Natasha, we have to go," Shannon urged.

                "I don't want to go," Natasha mumbled into Draco's chest.

                "Sweetie you have to. I promise I'll write you as often as I can, ok?" He tightened his hug briefly and attempted to push her away. Natasha reluctantly released him. 

Shannon leaned over to kiss Harry good-bye and took a deep breath as the two boys walked away. She looked down at the photo in her hand. Harry, Shannon, Draco, Natasha, Jenny and Seamus stood in their matching purple robes, arms around each other, smiling and laughing. They had it taken during the feast. This would certainly be a year  they'd never forget.

"Well girls," Shannon sighed. "Let's go home."


End file.
